<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>P.O.'s Plaything by Mdesa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273349">P.O.'s Plaything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdesa/pseuds/Mdesa'>Mdesa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Any new plot will be in a sequel, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bath Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Does it count as bloodplay if it's a vampire?, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, First Date, I miss my bathtub so Rey always ends up in one, It's going to be smut from Ch 16 onwards, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Mild Blood, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Probation Officer, Restraints, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Some fluff between the more hardcore chapters, Stop reading at Ch 15 if you want a happy ending, Vibrators, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Was it a dream?, Wet Dream, coconut oil, probation, sugar Daddy vibes, sweet romance, vampire blood as a drug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdesa/pseuds/Mdesa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**Complete**<br/>Rey is arrested as an accomplice for selling vampire blood, but strikes a deal to avoid jail time. Unfortunately for her, the probation officer is the vampire Kylo Ren. When Rey starts to have vivid dreams about Ren coming into her room and having his way with her, the line between fantasy and reality begins to blur. Once a sweet guy from work with an absurd name asks Rey out, Ren will go to extreme lengths to keep her under his thumb.</p><p>(If you would like a happy ending with Snap, don't read Chapter 16 onwards, otherwise it's all smut for the rest of the story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971759">Red Diamond</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie">MalevolentReverie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first piece on AO3 and I welcome any comments or suggestions. It's also been a hot minute since I watched the Star Wars movies, sorry.</p><p>I'm also sure I've missed some tags, so leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.</p><p>This fic was inspired by the premise of MalRev's "Red Diamond", but with my own spin on it. </p><p>Some of the chapters are pretty short, but that's how I organize my stories.</p><p>My entire knowledge of the legal system has come from TV and movies, so please forgive any inaccuracies.</p><p>The smut starts in Ch. 6.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey gets woken in the worst way: the police.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had been sleeping soundly when I heard a crash downstairs. I was groggy and hungover. I figured that Plutt or one of his lackeys had fallen over and broken something. I put my head back on my pillow. When I heard yelling, I put my head <em>under</em> my pillow. That’s when the door to my “room” (a closet by any other standards) burst open.</p><p>Men dressed in black, with protective gear and helmets that made them look like knights, barged into my room. My door was already a piece of junk and barely closed, but now it was flung into the corner as the men started yelling at me. I closed my eyes and steeled myself; I knew what to do.</p><p>“My name is Rey Johnson. I am unarmed. I am going to slowly take my hands out from under the covers.” I nearly chanted. “Do you have a warrant?”</p><p>I, very slowly, sat up in the bed and thanked my lucky stars that I had decided to go to bed dressed. Leggings, a sports bra, and a ratty T-shirt; it was much better than the nude I usually slept in because of the heat. But I had been so very tired and so very high the previous night that it hadn’t even occurred to me that it was that hot.</p><p>“We have a warrant to search these premises and arrest anyone connected to the business of Unkar Plutt.” Said one of the men. I was pretty drowsy and with those helmets, I couldn’t tell which one said it. “You are under arrest for the suspicion of blood smuggling. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney…”</p><p>The men Mirandized me and then, feeling sorry for me I guess, let me slip on some shoes and grab a sweatshirt before I was cuffed. They marched me out the door and down the stairs. They took me out the back door, into the backyard which functioned more or less like a club on weekends. We didn’t really have neighbors, no one complained about the noise. But no one would have complained about anything Plutt did, if they knew what was good for them.</p><p>I was told to sit against the back wall of the house, along with Plutt and about a dozen men, most of whom I didn’t recognize. Though I recognized the looks on their face: they were coming down or still a little loopy with the blood. Another addict came out after me, but we were left to stew while they ordered a paddy wagon.</p><p>Once the wagon arrived, two men pulled Plutt up and dragged him to a police car by himself.</p><p>“I ain’t gonna say nothin’,” he called over his shoulder. “I hope y’all do the same. Good luck to you and yours.”</p><p>A veiled threat against all of us. Plutt was a cruel man, but he wasn’t an idiot and he’d been dragged to the police station enough times. Once he had a team of the smarmiest lawyers money could buy, Plutt had honed walking the line into an art form.</p><p>The rest of us were being hauled into the paddy wagon one at a time. An officer stood at the back of the van taking information. When I was brought up, he glanced up at me once he heard my voice.</p><p>“Female,” He stated rather than asked. “She’s gotta go separate. They’re already worried these blood-heads are going to get into it on the way over.”</p><p>So I was dragged off to another police car. The guys still sitting on the side of the house jeered and hooted at me. Which I think was their way of encouraging me? Who knows, I’d rather be in prison than in that house. <em>At least in prison, when I serve my time, they’ll actually let me go.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plea Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At the station, Rey calls her lawyers: Tico &amp; Hux.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the station, the cops took one look at the men in the holding cell then at my tallish but very skinny frame before they put me in an interview room by myself. It didn’t stink as much as it could have. <em>A</em>t<em> least there's not a toilet in the corner.</em></p><p>Once they locked my cuffs to the bar in the middle of the table, I had a little bit more freedom. So I crossed my arms the best I could and put my head down. I didn’t know how long I’d be there for, but I was still pretty tired, so might as well get some shut-eye while I could.</p><p>An amount of time later, since I actually had managed to drift off, the door to the room opened. Two stern looking women entered, one in business casual and one in a police uniform.</p><p>“We understand that you have been Mirandized,” the uniformed cop started. “Do you understand your rights?”</p><p>I shakily nodded. I was coming down and had begun to feel the jittery energy that came after the high. I usually planned on sleeping through that part; it felt like I’d had too much coffee on an empty stomach.</p><p>“Rey Johnson?” The other woman asked and I nodded again. “My name is Amy and this is my colleague Beth. We are here to help you. We understand that you were taken into to custody in a raid on the Plutt compound. But from everything we’ve been able to determine, you were only involved with the finances. Now, I’m sure that the federal prosecutor, because this is a federal case now, would be <em>very</em> interested in reducing your sentence in exchange for as much information as possible about the blood smugglers Plutt worked with.”</p><p>My ears peaked. I had been thinking that maybe jail would be a bit of a vacation. But reducing that <em>and</em> making sure Plutt would never see the light of day again? That was an offer I was willing to bargain for.</p><p>“I am open to considering a plea deal, but I need to consult my lawyers first. My attorneys are Tico &amp; Hux. I need to call them or I can give you the phone number.” I tried to keep as level a voice as possible. I saw an opening to get out of a crappy situation and I wasn’t going to blow it by getting cross with the police.</p><p>They looked at me with pity as they took down the number. I was used to it. Foster kid grows up to be a blood addict? Just a sad statistic of the system. It didn’t matter that I had graduated top of my class. It didn’t matter that I had gone to one of the best schools in the state on scholarship. It didn’t matter than I had had 8 offers from accounting firms when I finished undergrad. Might as well just put a brand on my forehead reading <em>BLOOD FREAK.</em></p><p>Once again, I dozed off before the door absolutely slammed open. A small, Asian woman ran over and enveloped me in her arms. After her followed a very tall, <em>very</em> pale man. Maybe he wasn’t that tall, but Rose and Hux standing side by side always seemed to exaggerate their heights.</p><p>“Rey! We came as soon as we got the call, what’s going on!” She looked at me with bright red eyes. I glanced at Hux and he had the same color. Well at least they were well fed and (probably) wouldn’t lash out at me. “Rey, is what they’re saying true? They can sentence you to over a thousand years in jail, all the charges they’re throwing at you.”</p><p>“One thousand and thirty-eight.” Said Hux. He was standing on the other side of the table, obviously displeased. “Rey, I don’t know if we can or even <em>should</em> help you on this.”</p><p>Hux looked warily at Rose, who was frowning back. Rose and I had been pretty much joined at the hip since meeting our first day at college orientation at Seattle Tech. While Hux was probably right that this would ruffle feathers, I was pretty certain that Rose would go it alone if necessary.</p><p>“Please guys, I don’t know who else to call!” I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I had kept it together, but Rose’s concerned face just inches from mine made everything come to the surface. “I didn’t want to do it! I didn’t want to do the numbers or the blood. Plutt made me do it! You have to believe me. I tried so hard to get out from under him, but he had me under his thumb. I don’t know what to do now…”</p><p>As I trailed off, the door opened again. The two women from before plus two men stepped into the room. It was feeling very crowded now. The men introduced themselves as Mr. Dameron and Mr. Storm from the federal prosecutor’s office.</p><p>“We understand that the detective has floated the idea of a plea deal,” Said Mr. Storm. “They are not authorized to speak on our behalf, but we are <em>very</em> interested in what you would have to tell us about Plutt’s business. And <em>if</em> there were anything about the supply chain you could enlighten us about, we <em>might</em> be able to discuss probation… “</p><p>He couched everything else he said with <em>maybe</em> and <em>might</em>, but as he listed everything they wanted to know, I realized that maybe I might have a chance. Rose was taking notes with a notepad that I hadn’t seen her whip out.</p><p>“As her representation,” Hux began. I didn’t like him very much, but as long as I wasn’t on the receiving end of his <em>holier than thou</em> tone, I was OK. “We would like to carefully consider the options on the table. Would you please give us some privacy with our client?”</p><p>It wasn’t a question.</p><p>“Wait, you’re…” Mr. Dameron glanced multiple times between Rose and Hux before seemingly finding himself. “Well color me surprised. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing…”</p><p>Hux didn’t respond, just stood unnaturally still as he glared at Mr. Dameron and waited for the rest to leave. Dameron didn’t last very long under that stare. Hux had a glare that would turn blood to ice, even <em>before</em> he'd turned. I never wanted to be on the receiving end of it. But it got results and the quartet hurried out of the room.</p><p>“Rey…” Hux started, turning his harsh glare to me. <em>Damn.</em></p><p>“No!” Rose piped up. Both Hux and I turned with mirrored questioning looks. “Just because we’re, you know, not exactly non-biased, doesn’t mean we’re not going to help her.”</p><p>“Rose, sweetheart, what will the council say if they find out we’re representing a blood smuggler in court?” Hux said through a fake smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He spoke very pointedly “I <em>know</em> you love Rey, but she might get us killed, and I <em>know</em> she wouldn’t want that.”</p><p>“Rose,” I said tentatively and even more tentatively continuing “Hux. I know that this puts you in an odd position. And I <em>certainly </em>don’t want to get you in trouble. I’m not asking you to represent me, I’m just asking you to help me find someone that can.”</p><p>Hux relaxed slightly, but Rose took up the slack.</p><p>“No.” She said simply. “I will not abandon my best friend because she gets high on vampire blood. Hux, you never met Plutt, but I did. He was a terrible person and a bully; Rey’s got the scars to prove it. Yeah the other vamps might not like it, but we knew her in the before time, that’s got to count for something!”</p><p>Hux looked at me. I tried my best to convey <em>I don’t expect you to help me if you don’t want to </em>but<em> I also don’t want to get in the middle of a marital dispute </em>but<em> I would also like to not go to prison </em>in body language. I think he might have gotten the message because he sighed and sat down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Turn, Turn, Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How did Rose and Armitage meet? And how did they become vampires? It all started in college...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose had started to feel unwell a few days before we graduated. Luckily she’d been done with all of her finals early, so she slept all day and partied all night. We both figured it was just a long, drawn out hangover. But a week after graduation and still sleeping 20 hours a day, her sister Paige and I dragged her to an urgent care clinic to at least get some meds.</p><p>Two ambulance transfers, a dozen blood draws, hours of scans, and 6 doctors later Rose was given a pamphlet by a counselor that might have well just said <em>So you’re going to die: how to make sure your affairs are in order</em>.</p><p>Paige and I found a support group that met early enough in the day that Rose wouldn’t be tired yet. Paige had to work, but I worked nights, so I drove Rose to the church hall on the nicer side of town. We walked, arm-in-arm, into the room, scoping out how this was going to work. I spied coffee and the old-fashioned donuts that Rose liked, so I got her a seat and then pounced on the snack table.</p><p>By the time I got back, Rose was chatting with a red-head so pale he looked like he might glow in the dark. He introduced himself as “Armitage Hux, Stage IV Pancreatic Cancer” and Rose fell in love with him that day. I wasn’t the biggest fan of Hux when it was just the two of us, but he treated Rose so well and they were so in love, that I wasn’t about to give Rose my <em>unfiltered</em> opinion of him.</p><p>One week a couple months later, Hux wasn’t at the meeting which threw Rose into a frenzy. She texted. She called. She made me do the same. She had me drive her to his house. There was a very expensive black car in the driveway. Hux drove a Mini. Rose's thoughts turned from Hux being dead to thinking he was cheating on her and burst into tears again. Not wanting to waste any time, I got out of the car and marched up to the door. I didn’t like Hux, but with the way he looked at Rose, I couldn’t see him having an affair. Something was definitely up.</p><p>Hux came to the door after the fiftieth doorbell ring, looking furious. He glared at me. I glared at him. I pointed to the car.</p><p>“Rey, I have a very sensitive meeting going on right now. One that’s going to help me and Rosie. It’s an offer that’s once in a lifetime.”</p><p>I raised my eyebrows.</p><p>“Hux, so help me God, if you get Rose involved in some scam medicine voodoo shit, I will cure your cancer just so <em>I</em> can kill you.”</p><p>“Rey.” He looked at me with such sincerity, fear, hope, love.</p><p>“Hux.” I said. We didn’t need many words to convey our love for the same person.</p><p>“I’ll call her as soon as this is over.”</p><p>Later that evening, Hux came over to the apartment the Ticos and I shared. None of us were happy to see him, but I had to get to work, so I gave him a silent nod as I left. He pursed his lips and gave me a nod back.</p><p>The next day, I was awoken by Rose jumping into my bed in her pajamas on to tell me that “Armie” <em>(gag)</em> had figured out how to save them both. I was pretty sure I was dreaming, so I asked her to elaborate, thinking that she was going to tell me that the cure for cancer was baked Alaska. And I really wish she had said a flaming ice cream dessert.</p><p>“Vampires!?” I said.</p><p>“Vampires.” She said.</p><p>“Yeah, but, <em>vampires?</em>” I said.</p><p>“Yup, <em>vampire</em> vampires” She said.</p><p>“I’m going to kill Hux.” I said.</p><p>I never pretended to know what’s going on with vampiric politics, but I knew something wasn’t adding up. Vampires wouldn’t give these two love-birds immortality just to save them from agonizing deaths. They wanted something.</p><p>Rose and Paige’s family ran a business doing bulk laundry for hospitals. Hux’s family ran a medium sized regional trucking company. Both families were authorized to work with bio-hazards. Cleaning bloody scrubs and trucking hazmat over state lines wasn’t glamorous work, but it could definitely be useful to a certain group of people.</p><p>I wanted to talk them out of it, but I honestly didn’t have the heart.</p><p>A few weeks later, I drove them to a brownstone and watched them disappear into darkness.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Judge's Chambers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey explains the extenuating circumstances regarding her arrest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, Miss Johnson.” The judge said. “I have been told by both parties that there are some extenuating circumstances that warrant a plea deal. They had better be good, because at minimum you’re looking at enough jail time that they’ll have to turn you into a vampire to serve it all.”</p><p>The judge laughed at her own joke and the rest of us in the room forced a chuckle. I tried to give the judge a small smile before I looked behind me. Rose, Hux, Mr. Dameron, and Mr. Storm were all there. They were behind me so they didn't give me “help”, as the judge called it. But Rose gave me a little nod and a genuine smile of encouragement. So I turned around and began.</p><p>“I was in a car accident, when I was four. I don’t remember the details and I haven’t looked them up, but I do know that both my parents died.” I had practiced this so I wouldn’t cry. “I was in the hospital for a while. I needed a lot of medical attention, but no one knew what was going to happen to me when I got out. I had no family.</p><p>“After about a month, social services finally decided to put me in a home near the hospital. I stayed there for another stint of time while I healed. Once the doctors gave the OK, I was put into the system.</p><p>“I bounced around for the next five years before landing with a sweet old woman named Maz. She helped me get caught up in school and encouraged me to start trying to use education to get a better life for myself. She was the epitome of what foster parents should be. But she was old and after three years with her, right before I was about to start high school, she passed away. I was transferred to a man named Unkar Plutt.”</p><p>I had been staring at the judges hands, clasped in front of her on the desk. I could see her fingers tighten around each other as I said the name. The people behind me mirrored the judge; I could feel the tension in the room. I did a breathing exercise before continuing.</p><p>“Plutt was the opposite of Maz; he just wanted a check from the government. We had an understanding: he gave me a weekly allowance to pay for food and I didn’t bother him. Every now and then, he’d have me run errands that usually involved packages or letters to other seedy looking people.</p><p>“By the time I started my second year in high school, I noticed Plutt started to look at me… with a look in his eye…a look of…” I trailed off, but everyone in the room got the message. Somehow the tension in the room amplified. “That’s when he started to give me the blood. He mixed it into drinks or food first, told me it would help me sleep or concentrate. He was right too. While I had good grades beforehand, I started to excel in school. Looking back, it was clear that he was preparing me for sale but I felt better than I ever had.</p><p>“To make a little extra money, I started helping Plutt with his ‘business’ by doing the books. I knew what he was doing was illegal, but I thought it was a bit of a victimless crime. And as soon as I started looking at the books, I started to notice the discrepancies in some of his employees’ numbers. At that point, Plutt realized that I was more valuable as an accountant than a whore.</p><p>“That’s when he made me a deal: he would let me concentrate on school, help me pay for college, and keep me supplied with blood in exchange for continuing to do his books and working for him for ten years after I got my degree. We’d have his lawyers draw up a contract, iron-clad and enforceable, to sign the moment I turned eighteen. I thought I would die before I got out from under Plutt, so I snapped at the deal. Maybe he wouldn’t honor it, but it would at least give me time to formulate a new plan.</p><p>“And so that’s how the next six or so years went. I graduated valedictorian from my high-school and got offers from schools around the country. Plutt agreed to let me go to S. Tech here in Seattle since with scholarships it actually worked out to the cheapest option. I still had to go home once a week to reconcile his books, but that meant that I had a car. It was a junker, but a car! It was more freedom than I’d ever had.”</p><p>I paused for a moment and looked at the judge. She stared at me with, pity? I had looked her up: she had never wanted for anything in her entire life. She probably couldn’t imagine someone getting bribed with something so basic as transportation. I’m glad I hadn’t gone into how Plutt lock my food away if he was mad at me or that he would beat me if I crossed him. It was all in the file she had read, but I didn’t know if my <em>poor, hungry, little orphan girl with no place else to go</em> story would get sympathy. Rose and Hux told me to stick to the facts, don’t get off topic, don’t exaggerate anything.</p><p>“I graduated college with highest honors and even had offers from several prestigious firms. But I was forced to turn them all down because of the contract I signed with Plutt. I had taken it to legal aid at school to see what they would say, but they agreed that it was binding. Pretty unfair but, unlike a lot of crazy employment contracts they saw, enforceable.</p><p>“So that’s where I’ve been since I graduated 4 years ago. I couldn’t write anything down without getting caught, but I tried to catalog as much information in my head just in case. I told the state everything I knew about his money, his people, his supply chain. And now we’re here.”</p><p>The judge studied me and I started to squirm in my seat. My shoulders had become hunched at some point in the story and I tried to straighten back up.</p><p>“While that story is compelling, the sheer volume of charges you were an accomplice to makes it difficult to sign off on your deal. Tell me why you should be on probation when the rest of Plutt’s crew are going never going to see the light of day again?”</p><p>“For nearly half of my life, I’ve been under the thumb of someone who only saw me as what he could get out of me. He used his influence to make sure I had nowhere else to turn every step of the way. That’s not an excuse for everything I did, I know that, but…” Now the tears were coming, I tried to wipe them away without any show, I didn't want to be accused of trying to sway the judge. “I don’t want to become the statistic everyone thinks I am.</p><p>“I have an education, a good one. If I’m on probation, then I could get a job, pay my taxes, and have a chance of being able to make up for what I did. And I’m not asking to be let off lightly: I will do as much community service or restitution as you want. Please, let me try to make the good in my life outweigh the bad.”</p><p>The judge looked at me and I’m sure I looked pitiful in her office. I was in some cheap dress and sweater from the thrift store that Rose got me. I was clean and groomed, but I felt out of place in the dark paneled office. Shelves of law books surrounded us. The judge, as well as the lawyers in the room, dressed in impeccable, tailored clothing, probably designer (not that I would know). The judge sighed and addressed the people behind me.</p><p>“Ms. Tico, Mr. Hux, you’ve made some preliminary arrangements?”</p><p>“Yes, your honor.” I heard Rose take some papers out of her briefcase. “We’ve confirmed there is a room available at Organa House and Mr. Hux has a company that can start her Monday.”</p><p>“Very well, I will accept a plea deal without jail time,” said the judge. I relaxed my shoulders and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. She snapped at all of us (since I’m sure Rose looked just as relieved as me) and gestured to a file on her desk. “I didn’t say I would accept <em>this</em> plea bargain. I will take a day to research and have my clerks draft something. I expect some of these terms will more than double. You are dismissed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Move-In Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey moves into her new digs and meets her new Parole officer: Mr. Ren.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Organa House was a half-way house for “white collar, low risk” criminals. It had a curfew, random bed checks, room searches, very sparse furniture, monitored internet, high price tag, and thin walls. Combined with the shocking amount of community service, restitution, counseling, drug testing, phone tracking, and weekly check-ins with a probation officer ordered in my plea deal, it might have seemed terribly constricting to anyone else. But for me, it was wonderful. It was more freedom than I’d ever had before.</p><p>The job Hux got me was three blocks, one bus, then two blocks away from Organa House. A gleaming skyscraper halfway into downtown. Some crazy internet business called <em>First Ordering.</em> Having never really had the money to online shop, I hadn't really used it much, but Rose was ecstatic. She texted me at least ten times the first day to ask if they had a friends and family discount. I was a cog in the machine, but again, I was happy.</p><p>Hux and Rose helped me move in two days after we’d met with the judge. Rose was giving me a bunch of old business clothes that I could wear to my new job. I really didn’t have much else to bring, pretty much anything I’d ever owned had been seized as evidence. Rose had brought a box of stuff to make the place look a little better: a couple of pictures of us, three succulents to place on the windowsill, a couple of framed pieces of art she’d had in our old apartment. There was probably more, but as we were unpacking the box, I felt my skin prick like someone was watching me.</p><p>“Hello.” Said a deep voice. I snapped around and saw a giant of a man. He was leaning in the doorway that lead to the hall. I thought we had closed and locked the door behind us.</p><p>“Mr. Ren,” Hux was rattled; the stranger didn’t scare me, but <em>that</em> did. Hux was <em>never</em> rattled. “What do we owe this … visit?”</p><p>“Ah, well, you see, I am Miss Johnson’s probation officer.” Explains how he was able to get into my room. All the probation officers had the codes to our doors. Mr. Ren surveyed the small room and kitchenette with very few personal touches. “Since it looks like you’re almost done … unpacking, I’ll take Miss Johnson to my office downstairs for our meeting. If you wish to wait, I’ll bring her to the lobby when we’re done.”</p><p>“Yes, of course sir.” Came Hux’s reply, exasperatingly shoo-ing me out the door.</p><p>Mr. Ren turned and started walking without bothering to see if I was following. I felt like I needed to jog to keep up with him, his legs were so long. Staring at his back, I could see the dress shirt straining against the muscles in his back and the back of his biceps. I was afraid to look further than his belt. We got into the elevator and headed down to the offices.</p><p>The elevator ride felt like it took forever, even though I’m sure it was less than 30 seconds. As soon as the doors closed, I heard Mr. Ren take a deep inhale.</p><p>“Afraid of elevators?” I joked, trying to make small talk.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>
  <em>Well OK then.</em>
</p><p>When we arrived at the correct floor, I again had to jog to keep up with him. He continued to the very end of the hall where he opened the door to a beautiful office. Where as the judge’s study was dark and stuffy, Mr. Ren’s office was bright and open. Which was confusing considering the office didn’t have any windows.</p><p>“Sit.” He gestured at one of the chairs in front of his modern desk.</p><p>I sat. He sat. I looked at him. He stared back. Silent. I clasped my hands in my lap and stared down at them, resisting the urge to fiddle with my shirt hem. After another long bit of silence, I looked up. Again, staring, silent.</p><p>“Uh… Mr. Ren, sir-” I began.</p><p>“Do not speak unless spoken to, Miss Johnson.” He snapped at me. He studied me for another minute or so before opening a folder on his desk. “I see here that you were a blood smuggler. Not many in that line of business survive quite as long as Plutt did. Though I doubt he’ll see the change of seasons this year.”</p><p>I nodded. <em>Yup, sounds about right</em>.</p><p>“Yet he put you through college and gave you a job. Did you know what Mr. Plutt did when you took the job? Or were you looking to get the next fix?”</p><p>“Sir, I, uh-” He again cut me off. <em>Asshole</em>.</p><p>“I’ve read your file, quite a sob story: poor little girl loses her parents, spends months in the hospital wishing them back to her, but instead, she’s thrown to the wind, drifting until landing in the lap of some junk dealer.”</p><p>He scoffs and I see red. While all of what he said might be true, the tone makes me want to throttle him. I tried to remember if <em>breaking the probation officer’s nose</em> was specifically called out in my deal. Not wanting to look at his face and not wanting to look at my hands, I choose a median option and looked at his tie. And at his shirt that was tight enough to show even more muscles.</p><p>“I handle all of the blood related probations at Organa House.” He continued. “I am not your friend, I am not your mother. I am your probation officer and I will know if you’re hiding something from me. Work your job, go to your therapy, and do whatever else it says in here; besides that, I don’t care how you live your pathetic existence.”</p><p>I really had to bite my tongue. I was shaking, but I hoped he thought I was just scared of him. I kind of was.</p><p>“If you have any questions, you are free to email them or leave a voicemail. I’ll get back at my leisure.” <em>Smarmy bastard</em>, I thought. “Now my one question for you is: how on earth did you get two vampires to represent you in a vampire blood smuggling case?”</p><p>“Well, <em>sir</em>,” It probably came out a bit more icy than I had intended. “Rose and I went to college together before she got sick. I helped get her into the group where she met Hux and he didn’t have much time left either. Both turned a couple months later. They don’t tell me anything about how <em>that</em> world works, but I got the feeling that they’ll be paying a penance for this case as well.”</p><p>“Hmmm…” he hummed to himself before staring at me once again. <em>Did this man ever blink?</em>  “You may go.”</p><p>I said my thank you and turned to head to the door. But he was already there. I looked back at the desk; the chair was empty. Something brushed my shoulder and he was standing right in front of me. I tried to jump back, but he had a pretty tight hand on one shoulder. With the other hand, he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, using his thumb to trace my jugular. A shiver went through me and I felt… relaxed? I stared into his wine dark eyes and realized.</p><p>“You…” I trailed off. <em>You’re one of them!</em> I wanted to say, but I couldn’t finish the sentence.</p><p>The hand on my shoulder moved down to my heart. He closed his eyes and listened to the pulse that flowed from my heart to my head. I tried to open my mouth to say something, tried to brush his hands off my body, but I was rooted to the spot.</p><p><em>He wouldn’t kill me, right?</em> I thought to myself. <em>Maybe just a little bite and it’ll all go back to normal.</em></p><p>I closed my eyes.</p><p>“<em>Miss Johnson</em>, when I dismiss you, I expect you to leave.” Mr. Ren was suddenly at his desk again, with a displeased look.</p><p>I didn’t turn my back on him while I fumbled for the door. Once I was safely back in the hallway, I nearly sprinted to the lobby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wet Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey has a very naughty dream about Mr. Ren.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I still had a few days to kill before my job started, so I started to set up my life as a semi-private citizen.</p><p><em>The government has owned me for over two decades</em>. I thought. <em>At least now I don’t have to share my money with a drug dealer.</em></p><p>I got a bank account, a library card, and a bus pass. I wasn’t allowed to get a passport or leave the metro Seattle area, but I thought about maybe saving up for a trip when this is all over with. While it’d be nearly a decade before I was done with the terms of my plea deal, the thought of being able to eat cookie dough for dinner seemed to make up for some of it.</p><p>Rose and Hux had taken me out for my first meal after I finished meeting with Mr. Ren. They’d also gotten me stocked up on some food to last me until my first paycheck came in. Rose saw me eyeing the bulk tubs of chocolate chip cookie dough and slipped it into the cart when Hux wasn’t looking.</p><p>And so, the first night in my room at Organa House was spent eating out of the tub with a spoon watching YouTube videos on Rose’s old laptop. My internet was tracked, but I figured that as long as I didn’t put <em>How to escape from probation</em> into the search bar, it’d probably be OK.</p><p>My thoughts drifted to my probation officer, Mr. Ren. <em>Would he be looking at my internet history? At least </em>I <em>have something nice to look at for the next few years.</em> My mind drifted. I imagined his long, dark hair. His muscles were free of his overly tight shirts. His face, a long nose with a smattering of small moles, <em>beauty marks</em>. But I changed one detail: his eyes shifted from wine-dark to a shimmering hazel. <em>That would do</em>.</p><p>I put my things away and got ready for bed. I had been off the blood for nearly two weeks at that point and I had started to get some shakes. Now that I was tired and it’d been a long day, I started to feel the craving deep in the back of my brain. I quickly finished in the bathroom and dove into bed. <em>Maybe I can sleep it off?</em></p><p>But sleep wouldn’t come.</p><p>When I first started taking blood, Plutt told me it was to help me study. And it did. When I needed it to help me go for a run, it gave me the energy. When I needed it to dull the pain of another beating, it scaled back the ache. When I felt so lonely I thought my heart was going to crack, it gave me a sense of peace. It gave you what you needed most in the moment.</p><p>One thing it never gave me was libido. That was one thing I never, ever wanted when I lived with Plutt. At some point, probably when I started developing breasts, the guys Plutt worked with started to realize that I was, <em>gasp</em>, a woman. It took a few weeks of kicking guys in the balls hard enough for them to puke before everyone got the message: <em>no</em>.</p><p>But now, here I was, clean from the junk and more turned on than I’d ever been. I was thinking about a man, <em>man? Vampire?</em>, I’d only met once. I wondered if they only chose beautiful people to be vampires or if only the beautiful ones survived. And my, Mr. Ren was beautiful. I slipped my hand lower and lower on my stomach and started to drift. What if he came by when I was asleep? What if I was alone and easy prey for him? What if he wanted to devour me…</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t announce himself when he came into my room, quickly punching the code into my lock then barring the door behind him. He surveyed my pitiful studio apartment, seeing me in the bed, lit with a sliver of moonlight. He was beside the bed in a blink of an eye, kneeling next to me to stroke my hair, trying not to wake me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With slow, deliberate movements, he shimmied my shirt up and my panties down. His hands weren’t cold on my hot skin. He put his mouth on one nipple and a hand on the other. His free hand drifted down and down until it was on my mound, teasingly rubbing around my sex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was panting, half awake. He hadn’t made a move to make me, so I wanted to continue the fantasy he apparently had. It was feeling pretty good for me as well, so I just kept my eyes closed. Which was hard when he switched his mouth between my two nipples: pinching, biting, pulling, twisting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> His hand was between my legs, stroking my slit. Just slowly back and forth, barely touching my clit before reversing back. He would sink just the tip of his middle finger into me before he would start the infuriating travel again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was whimpering, trying to keep up the illusion of sleep, but it was obvious I was awake. I didn’t want to give him the satisfcation of waking up. I tried my hardest to grind my hips into his fingers. Perhaps sensing this, he started to sink his finger a little deeper into me. I felt a pinch and gasped in pain.</em>
</p><p><em> “</em> <em>My, my. You </em>are <em>full of surprises, aren't you little one?” He said, realizing I had never been with a man before. His hands moved away from my pussy and back to my clit, mirroring his movements with my nipples. Stroking, pinching, twisting, circling. “In that case, I won’t rush anything. Leave you begging.”</em></p><p>
  <em> Once I was close to the edge, I felt his mouth and hands leave me. Scared, I opened my eyes a fraction to see where he’d gone. I found him kneeling on the bed with me, head between my legs. He saw me watching and smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He took several long licks through me, hooking my legs over his shoulders. Once he made sure I was nice and wet, he started to suck my clit. My body reacted, arching and moaning, heat building low in my stomach. But like the slow, methodical lover he’d been, he would sense when I was close and back off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> After minutes that felt like hours, I had almost lost my mind with lust. My fingers ached to grab his hair, but I kept them fisted in the sheets. I tried to close my legs, trapping his head between my legs, but his strong hands kept me open to him. I had to resort to begging.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please,” my voice sounded shaky and pitiful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please what?” He answered, never taking his eyes off mine as he continued to tease me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please…” I tried again. But he continued the torture. “Please… finish?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’ll have to do better than that.” He said as my body felt jolts of electricity every time his tongue connected with my core.</em>
</p><p><em> “Please… let me… finish…” I </em> <em>tried a third time</em> <em>. Still not up to his standards though. I </em> <em>started</em> <em> to devolve, my whispers quickly getting louder. “Please let me finish, let me</em> <em> feel it, let me orgasm. Please let me cum, please let me cum on your mouth, please suck me while I cum in your mouth!”</em></p><p>
  <em> That seemed to do the trick. He smirked and then continued his slow pace, but this time, he didn’t taper off. He kept going and going and going. Until finally, blessedly, he sucked my clit into his mouth with so much power it almost hurt. Almost. His tongue kept me going for a long time, washing me with wave after wave of pleasure. I orgasmed and arched my back and try to close my legs again. But his hands were still there, holding me open, not allowing me any respite as he drew out my climax as long as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He kept his mouth on me long after the orgasm had finished. Licking me every now and then to see my body jerk. I was overstimulated, but I begged him for more. I opened my eyes and found him looking back at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not tonight, little one.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He kissed me right on the clit, somehow giving me another shocking orgasm, quick and unexpected. I rolled my eyes back and bite my fist to keep from moaning. And when I opened my eyes back up, he was gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>In the morning I woke up feeling rested even though the clock read far to early in the morning. Or maybe I was just horny. Man, I was horny! So I went and drew myself a bath, stripping out of my sleep clothes as the water warmed up. I inspected myself in the mirror: I had looked gaunt and skinny for my entire memory so I wasn’t sure what I’d look like with proper care. It didn’t matter really, but as my had traced down my sternum, then ribs, then hip, I noticed a bruise on my thigh. No, it was four small bruises. <em>Weird,</em> I though, <em>I must have banged something during move in</em>. So I shrugged, grabbed my coconut oil, and stepped into the tub.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Ordering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey talks with HR at First Ordering</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't know where to put this chapter, so it's just a standalone. Very short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My first day at First Ordering was uneventful. <em>Yay!</em> No one at the office brought up my situation until the very last minute. I’d been taken to an HR manager’s office to get some sensitive paperwork set up. We talked about ADA at first and she explained <em>reasonable accommodation.</em> But when I didn’t have any objections, she flipped to a page in my file.</p><p>“It says here that your work here is part of a parole?” She said suspiciously.</p><p>“Uh, not parole, probation.” I hastily corrected. <em>Why did that distinction even matter to me?</em></p><p>“Oh, yes, I see here.” She continued. “Well you’re not the first and you’re certainly not the last. It’s actually kind of nice for the accounting team since you’ll definitely be here for the long haul. A lot of people use this as a resume boost and leave after a couple of months. First Ordering sure looks good on a resume!”</p><p>I’m sure she was trying to sell me on the job, but it didn’t give me the best feeling. So I just smiled and nodded along.</p><p>“I see here your probation officer is a Mr. Kylo Ren?” <em>Had I heard his first name before? Kylo? What kind of name is that?</em> I just nodded. “Ok, so every week he gets a copy of your time card, your clock-ins, clock-outs, and any PTO requests. That is the standard report, but he may change what he wants to know, depending on how… involved he is with your case.”</p><p>“I’m just happy to repay my debt to society.” I parroted. I was pretty sick of that phrase, but it seemed to smooth a lot of things over. I smiled and we continued our discussion about benefits plans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Very Wet Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey comes home to find Mr. Ren in her apartment for a random search. Which leads to another, *very* naughty dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked out of my first day with my head held high and for the first week, my spirits had never been higher. Every day after work, I walked home, not caring the time it took. Curfew was not until 10, so I had plenty of time to stroll home, grab a snack, and think about useless things. I’d started watching <em>The Bachelor</em> since Rose said that we could maybe do a weekly girl’s night once my schedule settled in.</p><p>On the first Friday of my new job, I bought a fresh loaf of bread and some high quality French butter. Two things I'd never had enough money to splurge on before. I somehow managed not to take a huge bite out of it on the walk home. I was tearing a huge chunk out of it when I walked into my room. And saw him.</p><p>“Oh, hello sir, I didn’t know that you’d be here.” I didn’t know how to act. I had imagined the carb-fest I was going to have all day, but was it impolite to stuff your face in front of your probation officer?</p><p>“They wouldn’t be called ‘random’ searches if we announced them beforehand.” He was pawing through my dresser. I flinched as he lifted up my bras and underwear, looking underneath them. “I assumed that you’d have a few more boxes of… personal effects to bring in.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, no sir.” <em>Don’t make him mad, </em>I repeated to myself as a mantra. “Most of my things are still in police custody and I don’t think there’s really anything I’d want back anyway. Trying to make a fresh start and all.”</p><p>“So where did your work clothes and computer come from?” <em>Why was he asking me about those things? </em><em>Probably making sure I hadn’t stolen them.</em></p><p>“All the clothes except the underthings are Rose’s old stuff. So is the computer.”</p><p>“So you have nothing from your time with Plutt?”</p><p>“The counselor said that I shouldn’t bring anything with me that might trigger me.” I was hugging the still warm bread to my chest. It gave me some sense of security, I don’t know why. “She thought that anything from Plutt’s might trigger me. Like, even if I washed the clothes a hundred time, they’d still remind me of him and of using.”</p><p>That seemed to placate him, maybe? He continued looking around my small room and bathroom. He held up the large jar of coconut oil in my bathroom and gave me a questioning look.</p><p>“It’s for my hair and skin.” I said, probably too quickly. But he just smirked and put it back.</p><p>“Well, I see nothing for alarm, <em>yet</em>.” He said after he’d examined every square inch of the room. “I will see you Monday afternoon for our weekly meeting.”</p><p>He swept out of the room with a slam of the door.</p><p>As much as that man infuriated me, Mr. Ren couldn’t help but be incredibly sexy with everything he did. His shirt rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms with straining muscles. As he’d lifted up my mattress, I’d seen his shoulders and back flexing under this shirt. I still didn’t allow myself a look below the belt. I’d already had a vivid enough wet dream, I didn’t want to give myself any more ideas.</p><p>But then he held up the coconut oil in the bathroom. And <em>Yes</em> I did use it for my hair and skin: I'd had good hair and skin when I was using, but now I was devolving into my <em>natural</em> state. That didn’t mean that I didn’t use it for anything <em>else</em> though.</p><p>After I had finished “dinner” and watched Netflix for a bit. I drew a hot bath and stepped in. Once my body and the bathroom had warmed up enough, I drained the tub and reached for the oil. My hand grabbed a small handful of the semi-soft solid, smearing it all over my chest.</p><p>I continued to rub the oil onto every square inch of my body except my face and hair. I wasn’t slick or anything, just enough to moisturize. I filled the tub with warm water again as I let the heat help the oil penetrate into my skin. I leaned back onto a rolled up towel and let my hand slip down between my legs. What if Mr. Ren walked in on me like this? Would I stop? Probably not…</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t know how long I’d been dozing when I felt the tub draining under me. The water was still pretty warm so it must not have been that long. I went to slowly sit up and see why the tub was draining, but a hand on my shoulder kept me down. My eyes languidly opened to see Mr. Ren there, pressing on my shoulder. He was shirtless and wearing only a pair of tight black underwear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He kept me there until the tub was completely drained. With strong arms, he pushed me down until my upper half was completely in my tub while my feet jutted upwards near the tap. He got my towel and placed it behind my head. Then he reached for the jar of oil.</em>
</p><p><em> He dipped his hand into the jar, completely covering it. He brought it hovering over me before rubbing his hands together, getting them both completely slick with oil, </em> <em>dripping the excess onto my stomach. </em></p><p>
  <em> With no hesitation, he started to stroke both of my legs, starting at the calves. He would alternate between two hands on each leg and one. He held my ankles together and bent my straight legs back, giving him quite the show of my sex. My senses were only focused on his hands on me, but I guessed that I was pretty aroused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> His hands left me and then grabbed mine. He moved them into position: each hand holding the opposite elbow above my head. I didn’t have anything in my apartment that would work as restraints, but what I wouldn’t give to be tied up by this-</em>
</p><p>
  <em> My thoughts were abruptly stopped when I felt Mr. Ren’s oiled up hands touch my breasts. He wiped his hands up and down my rather small chest until there was enough oil to meet no friction. His hands then began stroke my chest, up and down. Over the breasts, pulling them up and down. He pinched my oiled nipples between two fingers just to have them slowly slip out. He placed his hands over my breasts, palms covering my areolas, kneading my breasts slowly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he finally felt content with that, he reoiled his hands, dropping them to my hips. He massaged the oil into my low stomach, the pressure only adding to my arousal. My hips were bucking at his every touch and I whimpered trying to get him to drop lower.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You have much to learn in the art of patience, little one.” He said with a smirk. He took his time in making sure my stomach was massaged before starting back at my legs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It felt nice to have those places touched again, but by the time he got back to my hips, I was coming apart at the seams. But this time, instead of starting again, I kept my mouth shut and he guided my feet to sit on the sides of the tub, knees bent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He took a cupped handful of oil and let it dribble through his fingers onto my mound. The oil was slightly cold, or maybe I was just blazing with lust, but the feeling of it running down between my lips and then ass had me shivering in delight. He repeated this process several times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It looked like he was going to dive into my sex with two hands, but instead, he spread his hands and started to massage the outside of my lips. Like the previous wet dream, he was slow and methodical. As my lips started to slightly come apart with his movements, he started to run his thumbs up and down, closer to the slit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wasn’t expecting it when he pinched my lips, spread them apart, and blew on my clit gently. I thrashed and cursed at the feeling, but his hands sank into my hips, pinning me in place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please!” I begged. My voice was cracked and I didn’t know how much longer I could take.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tonight is about patience. You’ll come when I decide. Your begging will not sway me.”</em>
</p><p><em> He continued what he was doing between my legs, opening me up and blowing on me every couple dozen strokes. </em><em>I was shaking, literally shaking. I had never felt so aroused in my life. If </em>this<em> is what sex was, I could see why everyone would want vamp blood.</em></p><p>
  <em> His thumbs started to work into my slit, following his hands as he traced up and down. His index was on the outside my lips, the thumb on the inside. He didn’t dip any digit into my pussy nor did he touch my clit. It was infuriating.</em>
</p><p><em> His hands left my center and I felt cold, but when they returned I found that they were just covered in oil again. One hand, however, did not stay at my center. It crept down past my slit, past my pussy, and landed on my </em>other<em> hole. I whimpered and shook my head, but he didn’t care. </em></p><p>
  <em> His middle finger, very slowly because I didn’t think he had another speed, started to press at my back door. The oil helped to reduce the friction, but it still hurt, a lot. Once he felt I had enough oil, he started to work his pinky into me. My level of arousal had definitely deminished while he was treating my ass, but as his other hand started to do circles around my clit, I could feel it building again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He must have felt it too because he backed off my front and switched to the next largest finger. His hands were enormous, so even the ring finger felt too big for me. My whimpering did nothing and he repeated the process on me until he got to the thumb. He’d sink his thumb into me and the twist it around. The pressure was nearly too much, but I had at least gotten a little used to the sensation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Look at you,” He whispered. “Greedily taking my hands. Covered with sweat and lubrication. Begging to be tied up. Do you offer your body to every man that walks into your apartment?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No… no sir.” I pitifully replied, using the honorific hoping that would placate him. This already felt better than any orgasm I’d ever had. The only reason I knew I hadn’t climaxed yet is because I knew he hadn’t let me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good, good girl.” He growled. “Because your body doesn’t belong to anyone except me. Do you understand? No one. But. Me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes sir…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who owns you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You do sir.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s right. Me. Only me…” He seemed to get lost in thought before continuing. “Have you learned enough about patience tonight little one? Do you want to finally get the release you’ve desired?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes!” I nearly yelled. “Yes sir, please sir, let me cum!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And here I thought you’d learned about patience. You’ll cum when I want you to, you’ll be thankful for it, and you’ll make no more noises except for pleasure until you do.”</em>
</p><p><em> I managed to open my mouth before catching myself, but it was OK because the words on my tongue turned to moans. </em> <em>He continued his assault on my front and back. Keeping me right on the edge of climax for a long time. I tried to count seconds, but I kept being distracted when he swirled his thumb in my ass or bent it to feel my walls. I tried my best to wait in the bliss he gave me.</em></p><p>
  <em> Eventually, I started to feel myself build to a climax, ready for him to back off. But he didn’t, he kept going and going and going until…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ahhh!” I cried as the orgasm finally came with a hard flick of his fingers on my clit. My whole body clenched down. My muscles feeling like the were going to crush my bones with how much I was contracting. His thumb in my ass kept doing the same thing, but his hand on my clit was rubbing and flicking and circling and pinching, drawing my orgasm out from me painfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> It must have lasted for minutes. As soon as I felt like the end may be there, he would do something else and my body would release another wave. He pressed hard down on my mound, he would slightly enter a finger into my pussy pressing on those walls, stroked up and down my center with his entire hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> But all good things must come to an end. And I was exhausted enough to welcome it. I could already feel soreness gathering in my muscles. What I wouldn’t give for that massage at the beginning of all of this.</em>
</p><p><em> At some point he had removed his thumb from my back door. As I floated down on my cloud of pleasure, I heard him stand and wash his hands. </em> <em>When he came back, he re-positioned me so that most of me was in the tub, my head lolling to the side. The tub quickly filled up with warm water and he began to wash the excess oil off my body. </em></p><p>
  <em> I felt him pinch my upper arm hard and I gasped. But by the time the pain subsided, I realized he had done it to wash between my legs. I was so over stimulated that any pressure might have caused me to lapse into another climax and I was definitely not ready for that. And so he continued to wash me, draining the tub a couple times to get fresh water, washing my hair gently, and pinching me every so often when he needed to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was dozing off when I felt him lift me from the bath and set me on top of my bed. He gently moved me this way and that as he put a tight sports bra on me, nipples pressing into the fabric but not being stimulated. He put a pair of loose running shorts on my bottom, making sure nothing was touching my sex.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mine.” I heard him whisper and then my head felt encased in darkness.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>I woke up the next morning in my bed. I hadn’t remembered getting out and dressing, but I definitely remembered the dream. I had never felt anything so incredible in my life. I would have given up my entire life’s supply of orgasms up to that point to have just that one. I felt it in my muscles and bones and the soreness between my legs.</p><p>I went to the bathroom and found it cleaned up as much as it could be. There was certainly a lot less coconut oil in the jar than I remembered. <em>Could that have been real?</em>  No, withdrawals from blood could sometimes lead to intense hallucinations.</p><p>But if this was my withdrawal, I was definitely going to have to sneak a peek below Mr. Ren’s belt next time. I couldn’t wait to see what my hallucinations brought <em>then</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose takes Rey shopping and Kaydel gives her a ride home in the rain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I thought about that dream for the rest of the weekend. I tried to touch myself, but I was just too sensitive. And my muscles ached like I had run a marathon. I wondered how I was going to keep everything together for the meeting with Mr. Ren on Monday.</p><p>I met Rose for some thrift shopping on Sunday afternoon. She loved a good deal and apparently I <em>really </em>needed something besides leggings and T-shirts to wear when I was at home. (Though <em>I </em>would have been just fine with that).</p><p>“Yeah, but what if you get asked out on a daaaate?” She elongated the last word into sing-song.</p><p>
  <em>Who owns you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You do, sir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s right. Me. Only me…</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know Rose, maybe dating right now is a bad idea? How do I explain to someone that I have to get home by 10 because I have a curfew because I helped a thug sell blood for the past decade?” <em>Yeah and what if Mr. Ren wants me? I belong to him. At least Mr. Dream Ren, anyway.</em></p><p>“So you work up to that part,” Rose pressed on, determined. “Coffee dates are good no matter what time you have to get home by! Oh, if you do get asked, you have to let me know, I’ll do your makeup!”</p><p>I sighed and rolled my eyes, but smiled to myself. Plutt had never allowed me to date anyone. Not that there was a lot of interest in me, but I did want what I couldn’t have. Maybe I would meet someone on the bus? Or maybe I’d walk past the same coffee shop on the way home every day and there would be a writer working on his laptop at the same time. And we’d see each other, but never say anything, until one day, I’d take the plunge and walk into the coffee shop…</p><p>“Rey, hurry up, we have like five more stores to go to!” Rose called to me from the register. She had a stack of clothes that I couldn’t remember wanting. Even though the total was a little less than $40, I still felt guilty and like I owed her. “Please! Now that I barely have to sleep, I can bill twice as many hours, Hux and I are swimming in it!”</p><p>Her face fell a little bit when she saw my wide-eyed expression.</p><p>“And that means that I can buy my friends as many things as I want and there’s nothing you can do about it!” She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed, shaking my head. For a long time, I hadn’t wanted to accept Rose’s charity, especially after she had turned. But after she and Hux had moved into a gorgeous penthouse that cost more than I would make in a life time, I decided it couldn’t hurt to let her share the love.</p><p>We spent the rest of the overcast afternoon hopping from shop to shop, but we had to stop a few times for Rose to reapply her sunscreen. I still couldn’t get over that: all vampires needed to stay out in the sun was a little Banana Boat. Well, a lot of Banana Boat, SPF <em>As High As Possible</em>. I was tan, but I was pretty sure Hux had been using the vampire strength stuff <em>before</em> he’d turned. Maybe it was because I met him when he was already on death’s doorstop, but he looked more alive now that he was dead.</p><p>When I got home that evening, I realized I had far too much stuff. That was never a problem I’d had before. Everything I owned could still fit comfortably in the trunk of a small car, but I still couldn’t believe how lucky I was. As I started to hang everything up, my mind started going through my schedule for the week: Monday was meeting with Mr. Ren, Tuesday was therapy, Thursday was teaching teenage moms how to budget, the entire weekend was going to be at a soup kitchen.</p><p><em>Meeting with Mr. Ren, I should wear something nice for him.</em> I couldn’t get my mind out of the gutter, but Rose had picked out some pretty dresses. I’d have to wear a sweater or something over them since it showed off my back too much. Too many scars, too many questions. But if I booked it home from work on Monday, I’d have enough time to shower and change before our meeting at 6.</p><p>That, however, was not in the cards. While Monday morning looked beautiful, by the time 5 PM rolled around, the city was getting drenched. I didn’t have rain gear and the bus schedule didn’t work out for me to get back in time. I was just standing in the lobby watching the rain drain into the gutter when I heard my name.</p><p>“Rey!” It was Kaydel. She was a recent grad who also worked in accounting. She was far too peppy for the job, but she did good work. And she sat with me at lunch. “Oh man, it’s really raining isn’t it!”</p><p>“Yeah…” I had smiled when I saw her, but then my face dropped when I looked back outside.</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have an umbrella or anything, do you?” If it had been anyone else, I’d have though they were making fun of me, but Kaydel just processed out loud sometimes.</p><p>“When I took the bus this morning, I thought the weather was going to hold. Too optimistic, I guess. It’s Seattle, you should always have a back-up plan.”</p><p>“Well right now, your back-up plan is me!” Kaydel said, taking me by the arm. “I’m parked in the lot next door.”</p><p>We had to dash across the street when the light turned, but we weren’t too wet by the time we got to Kaydel’s car. It was, unsurprisingly, a new-ish Volkswagen Beetle, painted sunshine yellow. I smiled as we hurried in, the water on our clothes chilling us slightly.</p><p>We quickly warmed up as Kaydel fought the traffic towards my place, chatting about everything. I didn’t outright <em>lie</em> about anything she asked me, but I did some creative maneuvering when she asked me about where I was from. She was mostly happy to talk about herself though and supplied most of the conversation. I had almost forgotten about the meeting when we pulled up to Organa House.</p><p>“Wait, isn’t this that posh half-way house?” She asked me. I blushed and stammered something about <em>white collar, low risk</em>, but Kaydel didn’t care. “As long as you’re doing the right thing now, I don’t much care about your past. Buuut, you could tell me who that tall drink of water is and what crime he committed. You said nothing violent here, right?”</p><p>I looked over to see Mr. Ren standing on the top step of the entrance, under the awning. I couldn’t tell with the rain, but I’m pretty sure there was a muscle working in his jaw. Looking back to Kaydel, she licked her lips.</p><p>“He’s, uh, staff actually.”</p><p>“Well then you give me his phone number tomorrow, OK?”</p><p>I thought Mr. Ren would not appreciate getting asked out by Kaydel, but I’d figure out something to tell her by tomorrow. I thanked her and then bounded up the stairs, but Mr. Ren stood in my way.</p><p>“Cutting it pretty close, Miss Johnson.” Mr. Ren didn’t move a muscle, leaving me standing in the pouring rain.</p><p>“Sorry sir, the weather messed with my schedule. I think I have 10 minutes before our meeting, so I’ll run get changed into some dry clothes and meet you at your office.”</p><p>“We’ll have our meeting <em>now</em>.”</p><p>Just like before, he swept into the building and down the hall without once looking back at me. I was pretty wet, but I figured this meeting would be pretty short. <em>What was there even to talk about?</em> As I followed Mr. Ren, I finally allowed myself a glance at his butt. His tight pants were obviously tailored because they hugged his legs, leaving little to the imagination. <em>Now, how do I get a look at the front without him seeing?</em> But he swept into the office and sat down before I had a chance.</p><p>“Who was that in the car?” He didn’t waste any time.</p><p>“Her name is Kaydel, she’s another accountant at First Ordering.”</p><p>“And why were you riding with her?”</p><p>“Like I said, sir, the weather messed with my schedule, she offered me a ride.” <em>Why did this matter?</em></p><p>“Are there any men offering you rides?” This gave me pause. <em>Was that against the rules?</em> I racked my brain for the terms of my probation.</p><p>“No, sir, just Kaydel. Is, uh, having men drive me against the rules?”</p><p>“Organa House has a strict <em>overnight guest</em> policy.” <em>What about overnight guests in my head?</em></p><p>“Oh, no, sir. Nothing like that. But funnily enough, Kaydel did ask me for <em>your</em> phone number…” My attempt at humor did nothing to sway Mr. Ren.</p><p>“You are not to give my contact information to anyone without my express permission, do you understand me?” I nodded. “As for your dating life, I can assure you that I couldn’t care less. You don’t <em>belong to me</em>.”</p><p>My heart skipped a beat. <em>Did he put emphasis on those words or was that me? Oh god, I hope I don’t have another hallucination now.</em></p><p><em>Mine.</em> I can hear him whisper in my head. This was getting too confusing, I needed to bring the hallucinations up with my therapist. I realized he was waiting for a reply, so I nodded.</p><p>“With that <em>drivel</em> out of the way, let’s continue.”</p><p>He spent far too long quizzing me on my therapy, community service, restitution payments, and work. By the time we were finished, I was shivering in my wet clothes. I desperately needed to change.</p><p>“That is all, Miss Johnson.” He dismissed me with a slight wave towards the door. “Please go warm up before you get pneumonia. Perhaps a nice, hot <em>bath</em>?”</p><p>I stopped half-way out of my chair.</p><p>“What? What was that… sir?” I had to be hearing things. He looked up from his files, annoyed.</p><p>“I said you need to warm up, if you die of a preventable disease, it is <em>soo</em> much paperwork. Now, as I said during our last meeting, when I dismiss you, I expect you to leave.”</p><p>I nodded and backed towards the door, not wanting a repeat of last time. Once I made it back to my room, I did indeed draw a hot bath. I looked in the mirror as it started to fog to see that the rain had plastered my blouse to my chest and my nipples poking through predominantly. <em>I guess if I’m enjoying looking at his body, I’ve got to owe him something.</em></p><p>I sunk down into the warm water when it was ready, not bothering with the coconut oil. <em>If I have those dreams too many times, it would certainly get expensive.</em></p><p>I started to think about the conversation we just had. <em>It had to be a slip of the tongue. He doesn’t own me and I did need a hot bath. Those aren’t too uncommon things to say, right? Maybe next time I hallucinate, I should make sure to include something crazy so I’ll know.</em> I laughed to myself as I imagined Mr. Ren, shirtless, in tight shorts, bringing me a Baked Alaska.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Snap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaydel plans a Happy Hour</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Ren didn’t make any new appearances in my dreams, but he did have repeat performances. Nothing intense as before, like warm memories. I had told my therapist the pertinent details about my dreams, but definitely not <em>who</em> they were about. She confirmed that hallucinations weren’t uncommon, but to report it if they started happening outside of sleep. She also gave me a prescription for sleeping pills, but I never filled it. I had spent too long without knowing how my body actually felt to start messing with it again.</p><p>Speaking of Mr. Ren, Kaydel wouldn’t shut up about him when I saw her at work the next day. I said that he wasn’t dating right now (<em>was that a lie? I’m pretty sure it was truthful</em>) so I didn’t get his number. Kaydel, ever the optimist, moved right along to another topic: Happy Hour. She and her friend, Snap from the server farm, were putting together a big happy hour after work on Friday.</p><p>“’Snap’? What kind of name is that?” I asked her over lunch.</p><p>“I’m actually not sure. I’m pretty sure it’s a nickname, but his badge says ‘Snap Wexley’ and everything in the internal database uses that name. Maybe you can compare driver’s license photos and see what his real name is!” Oh Kaydel, my own little ray of sunshine. I wasn’t about to tell her that my license made me look exactly like the malnourished junkie I was at the time. Maybe I’d get <em>her</em> and Snap to compare?</p><p>“So if you guys work like 20 floors apart, how did you meet?” I tried to transition into another topic.</p><p>“We live in the same apartment complex actually. He noticed my car coming and going at the same time as him. Plus we park in the same lot next door. So we compared notes and now we carpool.”</p><p>“Oh, wait, you didn’t leave him here when you gave me a ride, did you?” I didn’t want to make Kaydel’s neighbor mad at me.</p><p>“Nooo!” She elongated the word. “He has to stay late every day this week to do server maintenance, it’s actually why he wanted to do a happy hour since they’re finished with the project on Friday. We’re going to start at 6 so that folks can get changed beforehand, I’m sure <em>you</em> want to look your best to see what fish we have in this sea.”</p><p>I spluttered my drink as Kaydel bobbed her eyebrows at me. That was something I didn’t need right now: a real boyfriend competing with a dream… <em>boyfriend?</em> <em>Lover? </em><em>Dom?</em> <em>I’ll revisit that thought with my therapist next week</em>. But Kaydel was not swayed and pestered me all Wednesday and Thursday to come before I relented. I should have held out longer though, because as soon as I said I was coming, she started to pester me about what I was going to wear. <em>Remind me not to get her and Rose together any time soon</em>.</p><p>Thursday night I spent at the teen pregnancy center teaching a course on how to budget while on welfare. Probably not the most efficient way to do my community service hours, but it felt like I could actually make a difference. The girls listened to me when I told them about Plutt and showed them some of my scars. I wasn’t a white knight coming in, I knew what food stamps were because I was on them, I knew what <em>real</em> hunger felt like.</p><p>Community service hours were the part of my probation that was going to take the longest. 10,000 hours. 20 hours a week for the next 10 years, give or take. The plea deal did have an interesting way to gain community service hours: I could donate blood, once a month, for 10 hours per donation. I guess it was part my “restitution”, but I hadn’t even looked at the website for my local blood bank. I didn’t think I could look at any sort of blood for a while.</p><p>So I signed up at my local food pantry and soup kitchen to work two 16 hour shifts Saturday and Sunday of that week. Because it was the end of the month and the accounting department had to work so many extra hours, the management would typically give us a free day off before the storm hit. So I figured I’d work myself to the bone that weekend, then catch up on sleep Monday. Of course, that plan also included me getting a full night’s rest Friday night, going to bed by 8 PM. But Kaydel had other plans.</p><p>I did end up changing into a pair of jeans and a blouse that Rose had approved, along with a boot with a slight heal. Kaydel had done my makeup in the bathroom at work, giggling the entire time. I had luckily managed to rein her in every time she reached for something glittery, so I still looked (more or less) like myself when we walked down to the lobby and a block over to the bar.</p><p>It was packed, but Kaydel had booked us a room in the back; apparently when you work for <em>First Ordering</em> it made an impression. Or maybe the bar knew exactly how much money they were going to make that night with the extra service charge tacked onto each drink. I didn’t matter to me: I was not going to drink. I had been sober from alcohol the same amount of time I’d been sober from blood and I wasn’t going to mess that up. So I ordered my Shirley Temple and met Kaydel’s friend.</p><p>Snap was a bigger guy with a beard and I fell into easy conversation with him. Kaydel flitted back and forth, making me meet everyone. If there was a wiki entry for <em>hostess with the mostess</em>, her picture would be on it. There was some dancing but Kaydel didn’t manage to rope me into it. <em>Clear and firm boundaries</em> I could hear my therapist saying. Kaydel was trying to convince everyone to do karaoke when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.</p><p>
  <em>9 PM – Start walking home now</em>
</p><p>I tried to say my goodbyes, but Kaydel and a couple other folks from accounting kept trying to get me to stay for one more drink.</p><p>
  <em>9:20 – You’re gonna have to book it</em>
</p><p>I paid my tab and kept walking towards the door when I encountered some very drunk guys from the server farm. They weren’t handsy, but they were drunk nerds and their social skills reflected that.</p><p>
  <em>9:35 – You’re gonna have to splurge for an Uber</em>
</p><p>Snap suddenly appeared at my elbow and extricated me from the conversation, steering me outside. I must have looked panicked when I realized my phone didn’t have service.</p><p>“Hey, Rey, is everything OK?” He giggled a little at himself for the rhyming. And I gave him a halfhearted smile back.</p><p>“I’m really sorry Snap, but I <em>have</em> to get back before 10.” I was doing that stupid thing where you hold your phone up in the air to try to get signal. <em>Did this ever work?</em>  “I need to get an Uber, but I can’t get signal to order one.”</p><p>“Say no more,” Said Snap holding his car keys. I didn’t really have room to argue, so we rushed to the parking deck and got into his car. As we were buckling in, Snap started his <em>pre-flight </em><em>announcements</em> “Lady and … me, ahhhh, this is your captain speaking, we’re cruising at an altitude of about, ahhhhh, 18 inches above the pavement. Please keep your seat-belts fastened until the light has turn off. Ahhh, we apologize, but due to the short duration of the flight, there will not be a beverage service…”</p><p>He continued the rest of the way home, deftly moving through traffic. I was glad I didn’t have to talk, I’d gotten my fill in the last few hours. Before I knew it, we’d pulled up at Organa House. The clock on the dash read <em>09:55</em>.</p><p>“Thank you for flying WexAir!” He called after me as I bolted out of the car after thanking him. Once I scanned my key-card and opened the door, I turned and smiled at him. He waved back with a big beaming smile. It warmed my heart a little and I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks, so I quickly turned around.</p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p><p>I hadn't thought about Mr. Ren all day, but now I could hear his voice nagging in the back of my head. Making me feel almost... guilty?</p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sneaking Up On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey makes a new friend and Mr. Ren makes a less sexy appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had really planned on getting a lot of sleep Friday night before arriving at the soup kitchen at 6 AM. That had been a mistake. I was up and dressed and at the door about an hour after my shift started (<em>I really needed to look into getting a bike</em>). So I was put to work washing the dishes. I didn’t let my mind wander to <em>certain</em> dreams, but I spent my time day-dreaming about a perfect guy that I’d meet at the coffee shop, at the bus stop, at work, at a bar.</p><p>I knew none of them were real and none of them would happen. I learned not to dream about something I wanted <em>too</em> much the hard way. At some point in high-school, I started dreaming about an undercover cop that would come to buy blood, but find me. He’d rescue me from the evil Plutt and whisper sweet nothings into my ear about keeping me safe forever. Eventually I realized that every single time I saw a new person walk into Plutt’s, I was waiting for it to be my knight in shining armor. And after a year of no rescue, I realized that it was really starting to get to me. So now, only day-dreams of things that won’t happen. There weren’t any men at my bus stop in the morning, I didn’t go to bars <em>usually</em>, coffee shops were too expensive, and work had a no fraternization policy.</p><p>The end of the day came without me realizing how tired I was. I’d been washing dishes for nearly the entire time, but it had turned oddly meditative after a while. The manager of the soup kitchen came to sign my hours and gave me a wink when she handed me a slip that said 16 hours instead of the 14 I’d actually worked. It wasn’t a lot, but I would take every extra bit I could, so I thanked her and started home.</p><p>I had never had a problem walking alone at night. If I ever came across anyone that looked like they were going to mug me, I simply gave them the same look back and played chicken with them. It usually worked and when it didn’t a swift kick to the balls did the trick. I’d gotten pretty good at that. So when I heard heavy breathing behind me and a hand grasped my shoulder, I pivoted and had my knee between the guys legs before I realized who it was: Snap. He was on the ground groaning by the time I had collected myself.</p><p>“Oh my god, Snap!” I knelt down next to him. I didn’t exactly have a bag of frozen peas I could give him. “I’m so sorry, I thought you were a mugger!”</p><p>“Well,” Snap wheezed, pausing between every couple of words. “I saw you… walking home alone… I didn’t think it was… safe for you… boy was I wrong.”</p><p>I half dragged him to a wall to sit up when my phone started vibrating.</p><p>
  <em>9:30 – Gonna have to splurge for an Uber</em>
</p><p>“Dammit, I’m sorry Snap, I really need to get home before 10. I need to get going.”</p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” He reached out and grabbed my arm as I tried to rise. “WexAir has not gone out of business yet!”</p><p>I can’t remember if he did the pre-flight announcements or not because as soon as I was in the car, I was dozing.</p><p>The dash said 09:57 when I tumbled out of the car and to the front door. Snap was calling out behind me, but I didn’t stop running until the door beeped. As I opened the door, I heard heavy breathing behind me and turned around. Snap flinched and took a step back.</p><p>“Hey sorry, I was going to say that I’ll pick up at the same spot tomorrow night. As long as you promise you won’t knee me in the balls again.”</p><p>I opened my mouth to respond that that wasn’t necessary, but he was already bounding down the steps. So I just smiled and shook my head. <em>Maybe that kick knocked a few screws loose</em>. I had planned on showering, but instead I fell into my bed and was asleep within minutes.</p><p>Sunday went very much like the first: dishes, a slip for 16 hours, and Snap suddenly appearing on my walk home. My hands were dry and cracked from all the dishes. I was going to have to sleep with lotion or something on them for a while to get back to normal. The manager told me that she had some beeswax salve that she’d let me borrow next time that would help.</p><p>Snap appeared at about 9:15 with two milkshakes: strawberry and chocolate. He said he didn’t know what I liked, so he chose two and hoped I like one of them. I accepted the chocolate milkshake and we puttered home at a somewhat leisurely pace.</p><p>We arrived at Organa House with 10 minutes to spare, so we finished our milkshakes and chatted for a bit. Snap was from Riverside, Iowa, birthplace of Captain James Tiberius Kirk. There wasn’t much to do there, so he collected old computers and built his own to keep himself busy. He had done some interesting work in college that had caught the eye of someone at First Ordering. He had come out to Seattle eight years ago and hadn’t looked back.</p><p>“You know,” I said after I had finished my milkshake. “Kaydel wanted me to ask you what your <em>real name</em> is. No mother would name their child ‘Snap’, right?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you, but you have to promise you won’t tell Kaydel. It’ll drive her a little bonkers.”</p><p>“Oh man, it must be bad then. But yeah, promise.”</p><p>“Alright, it’s Te-”</p><p>But at that moment, my phone let out an incredibly loud alarm.</p><p>
  <em>9:59 – RUN!</em>
</p><p>I gasped as I started to fumble with the door handle. I fell out of the car, phone alarm still blaring. I leapt up and took the stairs in giant strides, just managing to get the front door open before my phone lit up again.</p><p>
  <em> 10:00 – late</em>
</p><p>But I had scanned my card before 10, so the computer didn’t care. I puffed out of breath and looked back at Snap’s car. He was still looking confused, so I shrugged and mouthed <em>I’m sorry</em>, before turning to the elevator lobby. I was going to go to bed right away, sleep in the next morning, and then take a bath when I woke up. I’d always had a shower and so now I relished sitting in a clean tub. <em>Hmmm, I can almost feel it now</em>.</p><p>“This is the third day you’ve nearly been late, Miss Johnson.”</p><p>I froze at my door, blinking in confusion. Mr. Ren was standing in my apartment.</p><p>
  <em>Why is Mr. Ren standing in my apartment?</em>
</p><p>“Why are you standing in my apartment?” I asked before my brain had a chance to filter my thoughts. I slapped a hand to my mouth. “Sorry sir, I mean, uh, what-”</p><p>“The is the third day in a row that you’ve nearly missed curfew. I don’t have to tell you what happens if you miss curfew.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, well, I was doing my community service hours.” I rummaged in my purse to pull out my slips. “But I was still in the building by curfew.”</p><p>“If you insist on getting as close to the limits as possible, Miss Johnson, don’t be surprised when you’re caught the moment you exceed them.” Mr. Ren looked angry. It didn’t look much different from his normal face, but his eyes seemed darker and his mouth seemed thinner. “Now, since I’m here anyway I’ll at least do a sweep.”</p><p>I watched him lift my mattress and search there first. I was happy because as soon as he was done, I was sprawled out over my comforter. I had planned on just watching him from the bed so I could give my feet a rest, but before I knew it, I was drifting.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Miss Johnson, you’re going to bed without a bath?” Mr. Ren was crouched down, his hand stroking my matted hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll get one tomorrow.” I managed to mumble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mr. Ren ran a hand down my arm and then stopped when he saw my knuckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “</em>
  <em>Oh little one, what have you done to yourself.” He ran his fingers over the cracks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Washing dishes…” I knew I should put lotion on them before going to bed, but I really didn’t want to move at the moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mr. Ren tutted and stood. I heard him rooting around in the kitchen and bathroom. He returned with some tea towels and lotion. He very carefully dabbed lotion on my hands, rubbing it in while I hissed with pain when a crack opened again. Once the lotion was worked in, he covered one hand with an excessive amount of lotion and wrapped a towel around it a few times. He then repeated the procedure on the other hand. After he was satisfied, he returned everything where he’d found it and started turn off the lights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait…” I feebly called to him. “Mr. Ren, can’t you stay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “’Mr. Ren’?” he asked. “Oh pet, call me Kylo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kylo…” I was drifting, we both knew it. But I wanted </em>
  <em>more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know what you want, but there’s no way you’d stay awake for all of it. And I want you to be completely aware of the sensations I give you.” He leaned down and I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he pressed his forehead against mine. “I’ll come back tomorrow for you, but for now, sleep well </em>
  <em>little one.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Define the Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next day, Mr. Ren keeps his promise to come back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I woke up the next morning feeling sore, but not too groggy. When I tried to wipe my hair out of my face, I noticed the towels on my hands. Unwrapping them, my skin definitely looked better, but I couldn’t understand the dream. Why would Mr. Ren, <em>Kylo?</em>, take care of me like that? I thought he just wanted sex. <em>Maybe he wants soft hands on him rather than the cracked mess I have?</em></p><p>I went about my normal morning routine: making tea and making some toast. I browsed the internet while I finished my breakfast and was about to go take my bath when I heard a knock at the door. I didn’t know who it might be, but when I peaked through the peephole, I was even more confused.</p><p>“Kylo, what are you doing back?” I asked, half opening the door.</p><p>“Miss Johnson,” Said Mr. Ren, sweeping past me into the apartment. “First, as I said before, <em>we are not friends</em> and as such, I will not be referred to on such familiar terms. Secondly, of course I’m back, the freshly sober are the ones to relapse most often, so your searches will be quite frequent.”</p><p>“No, I mean, you were here last night. I’ve been sleeping nearly the entire time between your visits.”</p><p>Mr. Ren gave me a funny look. Like he was trying to figure out if I was joking or not.</p><p>“Miss Johnson, have you fallen off the wagon?” Somehow, he’d gotten very close without me realizing. While he was less than a foot taller than me, his muscles and demeanor meant that it felt like he was towering over me. He stared intently into my eyes. “Unfortunately your blood test isn’t for another month, since we have to wait for everything to leave your system. <em>But</em> if you have taken something and you tell me, I can extend <em>some</em> leniency.”</p><p>“What? No!” I nearly yelled. “I would never! I am on the clean and narrow, nothing for me, even alcohol.”</p><p>Mr. Ren pursed his lips at me then started his search of the apartment. I sat down and continued to browse my phone, but I could feel him look up at me every now and then. <em>Is he trying to see if I’ll give anything away?</em> The studio apartment was not large, so the search didn’t take very long. When he was done, I expected him to leave, but instead he dropped a folder at the small kitchen table and sat down.</p><p>“Since I’m already here, we’ll do our meeting now. Get your community service hours paperwork, then sit.” He gestured to a chair opposite him. I couldn’t figure out why he would rather do this here than in his office. <em>Don’t make him mad</em>, my mantra. Grabbing my purse, I sat down and pulled out the slips of paper.</p><p>“I did 32 hours this weekend for the soup kitchen and then four hours for the teen pregnancy center.” It wasn’t feasible to keep up the same schedule every weekend, but it did make me feel good that I’d gotten nearly 40 hours in four days.</p><p>“If you work three hours of community service a day, you’ll finish in just over 3,300 days. Or a bit over nine years.” I flinched. It felt like an impossible task, but I had been researching community service I could do from home. I’d found some mental health hot-lines that could work and some services for the blind that I could do from my computer. If I could time it right, I’d be out in half the time.</p><p>Satisfied that I was going to be under his thumb for the next decade or so, <em>reminds me of Plutt</em>, Mr. Ren started his prattle about my probation plan: service hours, therapy, work, restitution, etc. He then gave me nearly the exact same speech from the previous night about coming home late. He didn’t seem to enjoy this part of the job, <em>probably would rather spend time scaring people</em>, and droned on for a while. I’d put my cheek in my hand as he kept handing me pieces of paper to read. All of a sudden I was tired again and even though I knew that Mr. Ren would rip into me if I fell asleep, I couldn’t help my eyelids slowly closing.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Are you tired sweetheart?” </em>
  <em>Mr. Ren was sitting the chair beside me instead of the other side of the table. His hand was on my neck, thumb was stroking circles in a soothing manner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mr. Ren, what’s going on?” I was far too tired after getting nearly 12 hours of sleep the night before. “I feel like I’m about to fall asleep.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I told you to call me ‘Kylo’.” He said softly, as if he would wake me if he spoke too loud.</em>
</p><p><em> “No, but, you just said to call you ‘Mr. Ren’ again.” My brow was furrowed. </em>What is he playing at?</p><p>
  <em> “</em>
  <em>Oh pet, I see your confusion. When we’re together like that,” he waved his hand towards the file folder on the other side of the table. “I’m ‘Mr. Ren’, but I’m ‘Kylo’ when we’re like this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The hand that was not on my neck suddenly rested on my thigh. It moved back and forth in a comforting way until it started to get closer and closer to the hem of my running shorts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But what if I want Kylo all the time?” I pouted like a child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm, well unfortunately you don’t get to decide that, do you?” His hand inched under my shorts and was stroking the edge of my underwear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But-” He shushed me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just relax. I would never do anything that didn’t feel good.” I tried to protest, but his hand started to stroke me through my panties and the words died into a gasp on my lips. “Now, lets get a little closer, shall we?”</em>
</p><p><em> He lifted the leg closest to him and pulled it over his own, opening me up. The hand at my neck moved around my back and held me close to him, massaging the side of my breast and slowly working inward. His hand on my leg was stroking me up and down through my shorts and underwear, but it still felt phenomenal. </em>Why couldn’t it feel like this when <em>I</em> touch myself?</p><p>
  <em> “Lean in to me my sweet, put your head back.” I did and our cheeks were almost touching. “I promised I’d come back for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I moaned as his had slipped under my shirt and found no bra to impede him. He cupped my breast and massaged it before turning his attention to the nipple. Pinching, rolling, and flicking, he had me whining for more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm, this isn’t good enough for me.” Without warning he picked me up and placed me on his lap, my knees on the outside of his, almost painfully stretching my hips. He wrapped his arms around me and scooted the chair into the table, trapping my arms and body within his grips. “Much better. Now lean your head back again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He kept one hand wrapped around my breasts, switching between the two while the other hand moved to my stomach and started to worm its way under my underwear. My face was pressed into his neck to try to muffle my sounds of pleasure. He smiled and whispered how well I was doing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before long, his hand had found my slit and started to run this fingers through it. Like before, he slowly went up and down, allowing himself to feel how aroused I’d become. After he’d apparently found enough lubrication, he took his four fingers and started to strum my clit. I gasped again.</em>
</p><p><em> “See, doesn’t this feel nice, little one?” He said. It might have been condescending, but I wasn’t in a place to care much at that time. “I can give you so much, I </em>want<em> to bring you so much, as long as you stay a good girl for me, can you do that?”</em></p><p><em> I nodded, unable to form words. He was circling my clit with his fingers in a way that </em>just<em> kept me in a state of arousal, but didn’t start down the road towards orgasm. His mouth found mine and kissed me. It was my first kiss, but I didn’t tell him that. His tongue snaked in and tasted me before he started a line of kisses down to the hollow of my neck. I could feel the hickies forming as he spent more and more time with his mouth on my neck. For a few moments it felt good, but then I remembered.</em></p><p>
  <em> “Wait, no, don’t bite me.” I struggled against his grip, but he just held on tighter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Does that scare you? Me, a big, old vampire, taking a nice bit out of a nice, young woman like yourself?” His voice vibrated on my skin. I expected him to feel cold, but instead his touch was burning me up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please… don’t…” I whimpered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I won’t bite you here, mon cheri.” I relaxed a bit before he continued. “It will be in much nicer accommodations.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What? I-” He tried to silence me by shushing, but had to instead turn his concentration back onto the hand between my legs. His fingertips working my clit harder and harder until I was writhing.</em>
</p><p><em> “You want to cum for me, don’t you?” </em>Like he was giving me a choice in all this?<em> “Oh yes you do, you want to cum on my fingers, you want me to play with you until you can’t walk straight.”</em></p><p>
  <em> I didn’t have a chance to answer, because at that second, he pinched my nipple hard. I gasped and his mouth was on mine again. His hand worked my clit in even more of a frenzy until I was tumbling over the edge. Shaking against him as he continued his assault with both hands and mouth. I wasn’t exactly kissing him back, mostly just held my mouth open as I choked out some noises. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn’t let it go on as long as he had in previous dreams. He went back to massaging around my aroused areas as I started to catch my breath. I was given a minute to collect myself before he started talking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Now, we must talk about that boy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Boy? What boy?” I was floating. The only male I cared about at that moment had me in his arms.</em>
</p><p><em> “The boy that dropped you off the past few nights.” His fingers were massaging </em>just<em> out of range of my pleasure zones.</em></p><p>
  <em> “Snap?” I guessed, though I wouldn’t have called him a “boy”. “He’s a coworker, he was just giving me a ride home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmm, and has he asked you on any romantic meetings?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What? No. No one likes me romantically. No one likes me more than in a platonic way.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No one likes you? What do you think this is?” He moved back to my nipples and clit, his mouth finding my neck once again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, I’ll remind you: you are mine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yours…” I said, nearly slurring it like I was drunk. It did feel that way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I will allow you to play with your ‘boy’ on two conditions.” His hands started to roam my body, eventually settling on my two breasts. “One, he will not kiss you nor do anything of a sexual nature to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t think that’s what he wants.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My dear, that’s what every man wants.” He chuckled at my naivete. “Two, you will be home, every night. For me. So I can remind you: you’re mine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can we negotiate the terms of this deal?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Without warning, his fingertips pinched my nipples, pulling them under my shirt until it was just on the edge of painful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You want this, you want it so bad, I can feel your body crying out for it. But now only am I the only man that is allowed to give this to you, I’m the only man that can make you feel this good.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> One of his hands moved back down to my center. With two fingers, he spread my lips to access my button, teasing it by flicking back and forth. I bucked against him and used my trapped arms to try to hold on to him. His hand on my breast did nearly the same thing to my nipple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I will make you feel like this,” he said as he stimulated me, closing in on a climax. “Snap will make you feel like this.”</em>
</p><p><em> He didn’t remove his hands, but changed their positions so that while it felt </em>nice<em> it didn’t feel like it was going to take me over the edge. I whined in displeasure.</em></p><p>
  <em> “Kylo.” He said, flicking my sensitive areas again, driving me quickly towards an orgasm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Snap.” He moved again, frustratingly close to my release. I quickly pleaded with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You are mine, do you understand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, yes I do!” I needed to get off, if Kylo didn’t get me off, I didn’t think I’d be able to finish myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who makes you feel good?” He was stroking me again and I could feel pressure building in the bottom of my stomach. “Who makes you feel this way?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You do, Kylo.” I answered breathlessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes. I do. Kylo makes you feel this way.” And he took me over the edge again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I shook and bucked against him. With him repeating his question and me moaning his name. This orgasm did last nearly as long as the others, his hands always finding ways to keep me in the ocean of pleasure. I started to feel my muscles cramp and I could feel the pain building. Kylo seemed to know this and backed off, whispering what a good girl I was in my ear as I came down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> We sat without speaking. I was still trying to catch my breath while his hands were massaging my sore muscles. He began to whisper “mine” into my ear over and over again. I was semi-conscious, echoing back to him “yours”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do we have an understanding.” Kylo eventually broke the silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah…” I trailed off, lost in my afterglow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am not convinced by your answer,” said Kylo, starting to press me tighter into his chest. I could feel his muscles working through his shirt. “I think I might have to give the lesson again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I could feel the smile in his voice as he started to repeat:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kylo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Giving me pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Snap.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Giving me frustration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kylo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Knew what I needed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Snap.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ignorant of my needs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kylo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gave me what I needed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Snap.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Would never give me enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Over and over this went, until I had climaxed three more times. Each time, I’d moan Kylo’s name louder and louder. He assured me that there wasn’t anyone else that could hear, and encouraged me to become more vocal. Kylo would whisper how good I had done, how he was proud of how well I was doing, how much he cared about me as I came down after every “lesson”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> After the fifth orgasm in an hour, I was completely spent. What had been a sheen of sweat after the first climax, had transformed into drops running down my face and back. I was sure that Kylo would have a giant sweat stain on his front and I didn’t want to think about what his pants would look like when I stood up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> After I had caught my breath, he picked me up, one hand under my knees and one hand behind my back. I would have wrapped my arms around his neck, but they didn’t seem to want to respond. He laid me very gently on my bed and turned away. I made some sort of noise of displeasure when he started walking away from the bed. But he turned around and promised to be right back. I heard the bathtub filling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He came back without his dress shirt on, just his undershirt. His arms looked like tree trunks from where he’d deposited me, muscles tight and defined. He came to the bed and stripped me of my dirty clothes, throwing them into the laundry basket. He was so gentle with me, lifting me up and depositing me in the tub, I didn’t want this dream to end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’d never had anyone treat me so well in my life. I’d always been seen as a burden or as a commodity, never as someone meaningful. No one had ever told me I was doing well or they were proud of me. It felt weird to have a man that could be hundreds of years my senior telling me he was proud of me for my sexual capacity, but a part of me warmed with the compliments.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He washed me all over, including my hair, making sure he wasn’t stimulating me needlessly. He was methodical and at the end, I felt cleaner than I had in… forever. My head was resting on the side of the tub while Kylo let me soak and massaged more lotion into my hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why are you doing this?” I asked. Part of me wanted to know what he got out of this but another part of me wanted to know so I wouldn’t mess it up in the future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well the tub isn’t big enough for the two of us, so I have to stay out here.”</em>
</p><p><em> “No, I mean why do you like me?” It felt so childish. </em>Do you like me, check yes or no.</p><p>
  <em> “You seemed intriguing to me.” He left it at that, but I decided to press on. Kylo seemed in a good mood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But why? Why am I intriguing to you? What do I call this thing we have?” He’d started massaging the other hand. They looked a lot better after his care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It happens, every now and then. There is a human that is especially alluring to certain vampires. So many things: body chemistry, environmental impacts, age, sex, location.” He gestured as if the list went on and on. “So I can’t tell you why, but I can tell you that I am here to stay. As for you and I? I believe that ‘pet’ is the best way to describe it. I am your owner and I am spoiling you rotten at the moment.”</em>
</p><p><em> He smiled, but I stayed quiet for a while as he finished with my hands and started to put some conditioner in my hair, brushing it through. I was enjoying the warmth and the attention, but I knew I’d have to get out eventually and face reality. I’d have to actually think about what he said, </em>Pet?<em> Kylo pulled the plug and got a towel to wrap me up with. He set me on the bed, naked. I’d have probably stayed there until I needed to go to work the next day.</em></p><p>
  <em> Kylo returned with more lotion and started to apply it to large portions of my body. He started with the feet, which he painfully massaged, but they felt so much better afterwards. Moved up to my legs, stomach, breasts, arms. Never in a sexual way, he did move over my breasts, but he didn’t tease them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “OK, time to flip over.” I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head vigorously. “Little one, what’s the matter? What’s wrong?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn’t let him see me, the spell would be broken, he’d realize that I was just an orphaned junkie. I pushed at his arms when he tried to turn me over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, please, don’t. I don’t want you to touch me there.” I sobbed. I couldn’t let him see me, I couldn’t let him know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pequeñita,” He bent down to hold my face in his hands. “Are you worried about your scars? I’ve already seen them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No!” I choked out. “Please, I, I know it looks, I just, I don’t want you, to look.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know you got those scars from a bad man. The beatings weren’t your fault. I have seen them and I’m not put off by them, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But why me? I’m damaged, you could have anyone, you could do so much better than me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh pet, you are thinking too much. The scars are part of your story, they tell me all the things you’ve been through. You’re here now though and you’ve escaped a terrible situation. And I couldn’t do better than you. You were calling for me, I could feel it as soon as I got your file, it’s like you scratched an itch that I just couldn’t reach. I’m going to roll you over now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Without waiting for a reply, he flipped me over. I buried my face in the pillow and cried as he massaged the lotion into my back. His hands were strong and knew how to make the knots relax, but every now and then he’d get to a place of difficult scar tissue. I yelped and tried to jerk away from his hands, but he would kneel on the backs of my thighs, holding me in place. Then he’d take his time, working around the painful area until he knew exactly which places not to touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once he’d finished with my back, he completed moisturizing the rest of my body. Between the sex, bath, and crying, I was completely exhausted. He rifled around for some clothes and managed to get me into a sports bra and leggings. He tucked me into bed before sitting on the side and running his hands through my hair. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sleep well little one, you will feel better when you wake.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Overtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey works overtime, Snap shares a treat, and Kylo gives a gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(This is a longer chapter, it could probably be split up, but this is all the same thought for me so I kept it as one)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly, I did feel much better when I woke up the next morning. I looked at my clock and realized that I had quite a bit of time before my alarm went off. I still got up though, my muscles protesting a little as I stretched. I had slept all the way through Monday, so of course I was sore. I started to think about my hallucinations, but stopped myself.</p><p>
  <em>I’ve got way too much going on this week to think about what he meant by “pet”. I’ll leave that for Future Rey.</em>
</p><p>I went into the bathroom to get ready, looked at my face in the mirror, and nearly gasped. There were hickies all over my chest and creeping up my neck. <em>I have to be careful picking my clothes for this week. </em>I reached down for my toothbrush when I saw my lotion was missing. Or rather, replaced.</p><p>I picked up the bottle and turned it over in my hands. Everything was written in French, but I got the feeling that this was <em>expensive</em>. I squeezed a little out onto my hands and realized that this is what Kylo had been using. But if this was real, was that a hallucination or a dream or was it…</p><p>
  <em>No! Not now, you can figure this out whenever you come home Friday!</em>
</p><p>I didn’t stop to think much more that morning as I took the early bus to work. I had forgone breakfast because we would have all of our meals catered to us for the week. We were expected to work <em>at least</em> 5 hours of overtime each day, so it was the least they could do. And oh my, was it a spread.</p><p>I took advantage of being one of the first ones in the office to try a little bit of everything: smoked salmon, pastries and bread of all shapes and sizes, fruit, cold cuts, bagels and schmear, scotch eggs, hash-browns. I was in heaven. Once I heaped my plate full, I went to my desk and started to work.</p><p>My coworkers trickled in for a bit, but it turned into a steady stream of people as it approached 8 AM. My boss had individually emailed all of her employees with a list of tasks that <em>must</em> be done by the end of the day along with a list of “stretch goals”. Since I was still new, there wasn’t a lot of heavy lifting I needed to do, but I was still busy helping the office out. I felt like I blinked once and it was lunch time.</p><p>I had seen the caterers packing up the breakfast spread, there was so much food left. They put all the leftovers in the fridge, but they did give me some containers and said I was welcome to whatever I wanted. I took as much stuff as possible that would keep or freeze well: bagels and cream cheese, fruit, cold cuts. There were these little Brazilian cheese bread things that I took the rest of just so I’d have them to snack on the rest of the day.</p><p>Lunch went much the same way as did dinner. I realized that I was going to look like a crazy person carrying all this food home. <em>A </em>well fed<em> crazy person</em>. Kaydel had agreed to drive me home at 9 the rest of the week. She would probably go back to work, but since I had a curfew, I ended up working the early mornings instead of late nights. It was calmer then and I could run around the office and not bump into anyone.</p><p>I came home the first night at around 9:30, which I assumed was not late enough to make Mr. Ren angry. I repacked all of the food into the fridge and freezer. There was some chocolate cake from dinner I would have loved to eat in the bath, but I knew that I had to go to bed ASAP. I got dressed for bed and put on some of the lotion Kylo had left. It didn’t have any scent, but it felt heavenly.</p><p>I got under my covers and snuggled up.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Already asleep pet?” I heard the deep baritone of Kylo hovering above me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry, sorry, I am just working a lot this week.” I tried to sit up, but Kylo put a hand on my shoulder keeping me down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, I saw the report from your work. It sounds like they plan to run you ragged.” His hands were brushing through my hair, massaging my scalp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “One week per month plus one week per quarter plus one week per year means 17 weeks a year of crazy. But you do get a day per crazy week, so it works out for me in the end.” I tried to reach out and touch Kylo’s face, to feel what his cheeks felt like under my fingers, but he brushed me off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “</em>
  <em>You’ve not been trained well enough to touch me yet.” He said, pulling the cover’s off me. “If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I’ll have to restrain you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He gave me an evil grin before attacking my mouth. He was laying on top of me, his hands roaming my body, my hands resting above my head. Every now and then, I’d try to bring my arms down and he’d snatch them back up above me. Eventually scolding me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mon petit chaton,” I </em>
  <em>didn’t know what it meant, </em>
  <em>but it sounded sexy. “You’ve proven that you can’t keep your arms to yourself. I’m going to have to restrain you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I couldn’t think of anything in my apartment he could use. It’s not like I had handcuffs just laying around. But he was far smarter than me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He took my T-shirt and pulled it up until my head was free, but my arms were still in the body of my shirt. Then, he lifted me up, pulled my arms behind me, then set me back down again. My weight was pressing the shirt tight enough against my arms to prevent me from bending them. </em>
  <em>He grinned at me and continued kissing down my neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn’t do much sexually for quite a while. In the back of my head, I thought about how early I was going to have to wake up. Kylo was content to draw this out the entire night, but I thought of how I’d been scolded for my lack of patience. I continued to writhe under his body, hoping that if I was into it enough, he’d get the hint.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He moved his mouth down to between my legs, using his teeth to bite my underwear and then pull them down. He nipped at my legs a couple of times on the way down, it felt dangerous. When he pulled my panties off, he held them to his nose and took a deep inhale. I couldn’t see his eyes that well, but I imagined the pupils exploding in size. He pocketed the underwear and then dove back down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He lifted my legs up and over his shoulders, pressing my thighs back against my stomach. His hands found my breasts and his mouth found my clit. I was in heaven as he tugged my clit into his mouth while pinching my nipples and pulling. Not enough to hurt, but close enough to the edge to be exciting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He worked quickly then, licking my slit up and down several times. He stuck his tongue into my hole and I gasped at the feeling. It didn’t feel bad, but it was strange to have such a wet, soft thing in my body. He took it as a challenge and started to work his tongue further and further into me. I was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, knowing if I looked down and saw what he was doing to my body, I’d climax instantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I felt a small pinch where Kylo had his tongue and I hissed in pain or maybe just surprise.</em>
</p><p><em> “I haven’t forgotten your </em>condition<em> my dear.” He said, moving back to my clit. “But I’m saving it for later. For something… special.”</em></p><p>
  <em> “I, I, don’t care.” I managed to get out. “It’s just, just a, something that doesn’t </em>
  <em>matter to</em>
  <em> me. It’s, it’s not like I was saving, saving myself for marriage.”</em>
</p><p><em> “</em><em>You might not be saving yourself, but </em>I<em> am surely saving you for… not marriage per se but something along those lines.”</em></p><p>
  <em> “What do you-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was cut off as he sucked hard on my clit and drove me into a climax. It was a lot harder to buck when my arms trapped underneath me and my legs slung over Kylo’s shoulders. His fingers at my breasts pulled and looped the nipples around his fingers, stretching them to the maximum. What might have been pain beforehand turned into multiplying pleasure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t try to hold me in ecstasy, but he continued to suc</em>
  <em>k</em>
  <em> and pinch in the same way. I could feel myself getting swept out to sea a couple of times, but eventually I floated back. His fingers and mouth making me jump every time he touched me. Once he deemed it to be enough, he got up and I heard him in the bathroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He returned a few moments later with a washcloth that he brought between my legs. He was cleaning me up, which meant that my dream was over for the night. I mewed in disappointment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’ve got a long week ahead of you,” he said has he cleaned me up between my thighs. “I don’t want to tire you out when you have to wake up so early.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He finished cleaning me then went to my dresser to fish out a new pair of underwear. He slid them onto my legs, his hands massaging me as they came higher. Then Kylo lifted me up to release me from my trapped shirt. He ordered my arms up and then brought the shirt back down its original place on me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “</em>
  <em>I’ll see you again tomorrow.” He said as he placed a kiss on my cheek. “Sleep well pet.”</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>For the second day in a row I woke long before my alarm went off. As I dressed for the day (glad that some of the hickies higher up on my neck had started to fade) I wondered how I felt so rested. Even when I was on the blood, it was still difficult to get up in the morning. Also, considering I was kept up half the night by my dream, hallucination, thing, I couldn’t tell why I felt rested. I opened my underwear drawer to get a bra and panties, remembering he’d taken a pair. <em>You’ll have to get me some to replace them Mr. Dream Guy</em>.</p><p>I staunchly refused to think about the grey area I was floating in. I had physical proof that this was real: the lotion, the panties, the hickies. But I had been on the blood so long that I was a miracle I’d been clean this long, most people would have fallen off the wagon a week ago. There wasn’t a lot of evidence for someone like myself getting clean, so most of what my therapist said had to be taken with a grain of salt, since the sample size was so small.</p><p>I looked in my fridge at my chocolate cake from the day before. As much as I wanted to eat it on the bus to work, I knew there would be better options available. Though I did bring a tote bag so I could take home more food from the catering team.</p><p>Wednesday went much the same as Tuesday, fluctuating between eating and working all day. Kaydel looked exhausted already, she said she stayed until midnight, but told me for what had to be the millionth time that she was OK with taking me home at 9. So when we left the building with all the food I could carry, I thanked her profusely until she begged me to stop.</p><p>“Why are you taking home that much food anyway? First Ordering pays pretty well, considering the cost of living around here.” She was driving home somewhat slowly. She was sleep deprived and said she felt half drunk.</p><p>“I guess it’s just a habit.” I shrugged. “I didn’t have hardly any money growing up, so I take things where I can get them. I know the paycheck is good, but I feel like I can’t shake the feeling that I’m going to need it some day.”</p><p>“Oh, I would have never guessed. When you said you went to S. Tech and you didn’t have any loans, I assumed you were loaded actually.” Kaydel somehow always managed to make me feel better when she laughed. Maybe it was because I knew I wasn’t the butt of some joke she was telling.</p><p>“Much the opposite actually. I went to college on full scholarship and worked for everything else. Scrimping and saving is my thing.” I smiled at her as we pulled up to Organa House.</p><p>“Don’t eat it all in one sitting!” She called after me as I walked up the stairs.</p><p>I took the elevator up and walked to my room. I was playing Tetris in my head figuring out how to store everything in my fridge. I knew that Kylo had said he’d be back, but I didn’t know when. <em>It’s not like he’s leaving instructions, is he?</em> So I repeated what I had done the previous night.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>As soon as I turned off my lights, I could feel him behind me. His hands weighed heavily on my shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good evening my sweet.” He placed kisses down the side of my neck</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good evening Kylo.” I echoed back at him, arching my neck to give him more to kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What would you like to do tonight?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I thought I didn’t to make decisions.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well aren’t you a smart cookie.” He was steering me towards the bed. “You didn’t fall for that little trap.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do I win anything?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh kitten, you’ve already won.” He pressed me down onto the bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>Wednesday night went much the same as Tuesday night. As did Thursday night. It was as if someone was copying and pasting the same 24 hour period over and over again. My days were long, but my nights were magical. I finally felt like I had achieved some normalcy in my life. <em>Non-normal normalcy considering a vampire has sex with you every night</em>. <em>Does he have sex with you? Or does he just make you orgasm? Can it be sex if he doesn’t get off?</em></p><p>“Rey!” I got caught in my daydreams again. I looked up to see Snap and Kaydel at a break-room table. “Look who came up from his cold and dark dungeon to visit us.”</p><p>“Hey, I like cold and dark!” Snap said playfully. “But, he gruel they serve us down there has nothing on what y’all have up here!”</p><p>We’d been expressly told that no other departments were allowed to have our catering. It was for our team <em>only</em>. But Snap had obviously not bee told this considering he was openly eating and chatting with our team.</p><p>“Don’t let our boss hear you say that.” I said as I sat down with my mounded plate.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about Smithski,” Snap said with a big grin. “Kaydel called me up here for an emergency a while back and I helped her out. Saved a bunch of data. She keeps me on speed dial now.”</p><p>“Don’t you work on the server farm? Why are you help her out with IT stuff?”</p><p>“And miss out on this food? No way! I’ll help her re-link her printer any time of the day if I get to eat like a king a quarter of the year.”</p><p>We all laughed and hung out until we had to get back to work. Snap smiled at me and I smiled back.</p><p>
  <em> Normal normalcy.</em>
</p><p><em> “</em>Oh hey,” Kaydel said as we were walking back to our desks. “How did you like that lotion?”</p><p>“Lotion?” I looked at her inquisitively.</p><p>“Yeah that French stuff I gave you?”</p><p>I stopped dead. <em>The lotion that Kylo used.</em> I’d looked it up, it was nearly $50 for the bottle I had in my bathroom. Kaydel was looking at me though so I had to think fast.</p><p>“Oh yeah, it’s nice, but it’s so expensive. I don’t know if I can keep it.”</p><p>“Come on, I re-gifted it to you,” she said, not noticing my awkwardness. “I’m allergic to one of the oils in it, so it’s not like I can use it anyway.”</p><p>As we ramped up work again, I moved the lotion from the <em>real Kylo</em> column into the <em>hallucination Kylo</em> column in my head. I couldn’t think about it for too long as the boss, Smithski, came by with another round of tasks to finish.</p><p>Life was on repeat until about 6 Friday afternoon.</p><p>“Johnson!” I heard Smithski calling from her office. I scuttled over, ready to do whatever she needed. She knew I was on probation and I wanted to make sure that she knew I was a hard worker. I didn’t want to give her <em>any</em> excuse to think any less of me. “We’re wrapping up everything here and unfortunately you’re not trained up on how to close the books for this month. So you’re free to go, but I do warn you, don’t make a scene leaving, you don’t want anyone to think you’re slacking during Hell Week.”</p><p>I thanked her profusely and went back to my desk trying to keep a smile off my face. <em>Chocolate cake and a warm bath</em>. I repeated to myself my vision for the evening. Kaydel noticed and guessed what had happened before volunteering Snap to give me a ride home.</p><p>“I don’t think Snap’s left yet if you still want a ride. I’ll shoot him a text for you.”</p><p>“Not necessary!”</p><p>“He’ll be waiting for you in the lobby in ten. Have a good ride home!” Kaydel gave me a big wink that made me think she had planned some of this.</p><p>When the elevator opened into the lobby, there weren’t many people around, so I spotted Snap right away. He took my tote bag of food despite my (admittedly weak) protests. For the first time, we didn’t have a hard deadline looming over us, so he went in the opposite direction of my place for ten minutes or so before I realized.</p><p>“Um, Snap? I think WexAir’s GPS might be buggy, we’re going in the wrong direction.”</p><p>“We’re going in the right direction if you want the best milkshakes in the city!” He grinned wide at me.</p><p>We ended up at one of those walk-up ice cream places that’s just a tiny store and a big parking lot. Snap led me up to the giant menu painted on the side of the building. He went on and on about the best flavors combinations, so excited to share the experience with me. I eventually settled on chocolate with strawberries and marshmallow cream, but he paid before I could hand the waitress my money. I frowned at him, but that was quickly replaced by the smiling at my shake.</p><p>“I’d call this a ‘concrete’ but I don’t think you can get those outside of the Midwest.” Snap said through a mouthful of shake. Chocolate with brownie pieces, hot fudge, M&amp;Ms, and salted caramel. Enough sugar to wake the dead.</p><p>“I’ve never been out of Washington state, so I’m happy with this being a surrogate.” Snap had gotten me the largest size they offered and I was eating with abandon. Usually if I ate with other people, I’d slow my pace to match there’s, but I was having trouble keeping up with Snap.</p><p>“You’ve never been out of the state?!” I nodded and Snap looked appalled. “Well we have to fix that! Kaydel and I are doing a beach weekend with some friends down in Oregon for the extra long weekend next month. You should totally come!”</p><p>I tried to turn him down politely, but he didn’t take no for an answer. As much as I didn’t want the moment to come for a while, I knew that I had to let him in on my secret. I laid down in the soft grass in the park we were wandering through next to the ice cream stand.</p><p>“Snap, I have to tell you something, I have-” I started</p><p>“You have a boyfriend, that’s OK, you should still come.” I blushed at his comment.</p><p>“No, I don’t have a boyfriend, it’s just that traveling with you-” But he cut me off again. I’d be annoyed if he wasn’t so sweet.</p><p>“You’re right, it would be weird to travel with me without actually getting to know me better. So let’s grab lunch tomorrow, I’ll pick you up at 12.” <em>Relentless</em>.</p><p>“Snap, I’m not going to answer that until I can finish.” I gave him a fake glare over the top of my milkshake. “I can’t go because, well, because I am not allowed to leave the state.”</p><p>Snap gave me a questioning look, so I continued.</p><p>“I am on probation. I did some bad stuff but I fessed up and came clean to the police. I’m trying to make up for what I did, but until I do, I’m not allowed to leave Seattle, let alone the state. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Oh Rey, I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Is that why you have to be back by ten on the dot every night?” I nodded at him. “Can I ask what happened?”</p><p>“It’s not like I don’t want to tell you, it’s just a long story, and it’s been a long day already.” I frowned.</p><p>“OK, well then you can tell it to me over lunch. Tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at Noon.”</p><p>I smiled at him. <em>Relentless.</em></p><p>As we drove back, I realized something though.</p><p>“When you brought me a milkshake last weekend, it was from the place we just went, right?”</p><p>His ears turned a little red, his cheeks partially hid by his beard. He nodded.</p><p>“It must be like 45 minutes away from the food pantry!”</p><p>“You looked like you had a long day on Saturday. This is what I get whenever I need a pick-me-up.” He talked softly in his embarrassment. “Did it make you feel better?”</p><p>“Yeah, it did. Thank you for sharing your favorite place.” I smiled at him and we chatted about nothing until he dropped me off.</p><p>Mr. Ren wasn’t waiting for me at the door nor was he in my room. I sighed and drew a bath. Having got enough sugar for at least the rest of the day, I decided to snack on something salty and watch YouTube videos. I pulled out the giant catering bag of kettle cooked potato chips and grinned to myself.</p><p>Kylo still hadn’t show up by the time I’d gotten out of the bath. He didn’t show up when it got dark outside. He didn’t show up when I went to bed. I was probably too optimistic, thinking he’d know I’d gotten home early. <em>But he always seems to know when I’m here</em>. I settled in and closed my eyes to try to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> I didn’t wake up to Kylo saying anything, just him brushing my cheek very lightly with his knuckles. When I opened my eyes, he looked incredibly sad. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong when he pressed a finger against my lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh pet,” he started, his brow furrowing. “I can’t stay long tonight, just a few moments.”</em>
</p><p><em> “A few moments,” I said pouting slightly. “But I </em>need<em> you.”</em></p><p>
  <em> “No little one,” He shifted slightly, so he wasn’t towering over me so much. “I must go away on important business for a while. I won’t be able to visit you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What? You’re, you’re leaving? You’re leaving… me?” I could feel tears falling down my face before my brain had fully caught up to what he was saying. He grasped my face in his hands and used his thumbs to brush the tears away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I must go, it’s only for a few weeks and neither of us will be safe unless I do this.” I didn’t understand, why wouldn’t we be safe? “I know you are confused, but I will explain it all in time. I need you to do something while I’m gone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He pulled out a jewelry box and opened it. It was a silverish chain with a square green stone. He pulled my hair out of the way and clasped it in place. The chain was short and the stone sat right in the hollow of my neck. I barely got a chance to see it, so I fingered the cool stone as he put the box away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I need you to promise me that you won’t take it off.” He looked very serious, eyes darkening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What about for showering?” I wasn’t very happy and kind of wanted to push his buttons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, you will not take it off as long as I am gone, do you understand me.” He grasped my chin tightly in his hand, tightening his grip when I tried to yank away. “You need to tell me you understand.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re hurting me.” I gasped as he held fast. He continued to stare at me, waiting for an answer. “Yes! Fine, I won’t take it off!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I jerked my head out of his grasp and he let me go. I rubbed my chin where his fingers had dug in. When he reached back for my hand, I scooted across the bed away from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Darling, I know this is scary.” He was talking to me like I was a child. “It will only be a few weeks and then I’ll be home. We’ll be able to spend as much time together as I want us to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And in the mean time? Hmm? What then? What am I supposed to do without you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I couldn’t believe what I was saying. I’d known this man less than a month and already I was so drawn to him. He made me feel wanted, something I’d never felt before, except maybe with Maz, my one good foster parent. He took care of me. I didn’t want to feel abandoned yet again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He took my face in his hands, but gently this time, and pressed his forehead to mine. He didn’t make a move to do anything, just sat there and felt my pulse gently beneath my skin. It did calm me down a bit, but I wasn’t over his sudden leaving. Once my breathing calmed down enough, he let go and stood up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry I can’t stay longer.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I had a naughty idea. Something I’d never have done in a million years before meeting Kylo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry too. I guess I’m just going to have to keep my mind on other things.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I quickly took off my shirt and started to pinch my nipples. Exaggerating the moans and other noises I was making. Kylo looked at me with a hint of a smile on his face, but didn’t make a move to come closer. I had to do better.</em>
</p><p><em> I slipped off my underwear and threw them over my shoulder. </em>I need to make sure he doesn’t take any more. <em> I sat on the side of the bed with my legs spread opening myself up to him as I continued to play with my nipples. My hands then slid down my stomach and in-between my legs. I used one hand to hold my slit open and the other hand to play with my clit. It felt good, but nowhere near as good as when Kylo did it.</em></p><p>
  <em> He looked at me, openly smiling. He disappeared for a moment and returned with one of the arm chairs from the living room. He reclined in in to watch the show. That was not what I was thinking, but I did have him hooked for the moment, so I’d continue until he had to intervene. I gave up playing with my clit to move my fingers closer to my pussy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you doing there Pet.” He sounded like he might be angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well since you won’t fuck me and you’re going away for so long, I thought I’d figure out what it felt like.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> My fingertips brushed my opening, circling for a bit before pressing forward. I immediately felt a great pain, but it was in my wrists, not my sex. Kylo had left his chair and was now towering over me menacingly, he held both wrists in his hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do not do that.” He said, punctuating every word with a squeeze of my wrists. “That is a gift for me and me alone. Neither another human nor vampire nor yourself is allowed to take that from me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why can’t you just fuck me!” I nearly yelled at him. “If you don’t want to, why are you banning me from doing it to myself?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I will fuck you, I just need time to make sure everything is arranged.” He brought up my fingers to his mouth and began to suck them one by one. “If you disobey me, I will know and you will be punished.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even after he was done, he held my wrists painfully. His eyes seemed to get darker as the seconds ticked past.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you understand?” He continued to tighten his grasp on my wrists.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kylo, you’re hurting me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I said do you understand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kylo, let go of me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do. You. Understand?” His voice was not raised, but I could hear the anger bubbling up. Underneath his cool exterior, the hot magma was brewing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, yes I understand, now let me go!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He let go of my wrists and knelt down in front of me. I rubbed my wrists and jerked when he put both his hands on my thighs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Since this is all you seem to want right now, I’ll give you one last gift before I leave.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He buried his head between my legs. My back arched and I ended up laying back on my bed with my legs hanging off. He swung my legs over his shoulder to get a better angle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Unlike every other time, Kylo was not slow or methodical. He seemed to try to get an orgasm out of me as quickly as possible. And before I knew it, I was climaxing into his mouth. But that didn’t stop him. He kept going and going, never letting up. His hands found my breasts and started to torture my nipples as well. My back was arched and I could feel my back spasming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please, Kylo, stop, I can’t take any more.” I pleaded with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> If he heard me, he didn’t acknowledge it. He ran his tongue over and over my slit, flicking my clit at the top of every stroke. He seemed to get a small orgasm out of me every few cycles. I started begging him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please, please, it’s too much, I can’t take it, please stop.” My voice was so breathy, the words were barely discernible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Very well,” he finally answered me. “I will stop right after this.”</em>
</p><p><em> Before I could look down, I could feel his teeth on my clit. Right before he bit down, hard. Pain exploded between my legs, but rolling on right after it was an insane amount of pleasure. I could feel him twisting my nipples as far as they would go, my clit throbbing with each pump of my heart, my pussy clinching on nothing. He tugged my clit with his teeth, renewing the feeling, taking me higher. As he tugged harder and harder, my mind started to go blank. </em>He couldn’t really be pulling that much, it just feels like a lot<em>. But that didn’t comfort me as he gave my clit one final yank and then sucked it for all he was worth. My mind was overrun, and I sank beneath the dark waters of sleep.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. It's a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Snap go on their first date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up the next morning was rough. Kylo must have dressed me before he left, because I was in a shorts and a T-shirt. When I went to stand up, I could feel how sore I was between my legs. My hips were also sore from where Kylo had pushed them back so hard into me. I didn’t want to be his “pet” as he called it, but I also didn’t want him to go. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone beeping with a text message. Snap said he was half an hour away.</p><p>I fumbled through my morning routine and stood at my closet trying to decide what I should wear. I flipped through all the things that Rose had bought for me, but they were all very low cut or backless. I caught a glimpse of green at my neck and remembered the necklace. I decided on a green blouse, jeans, and sandals. I didn’t have much make up, so I just put some lotion on and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I'd have to ask Rose about the necklace, I'm sure she'd gotten it with all the other stuff. Just like the lotion, there would be a reasonable explanation for it, so I put it out of my mind for the time being.</p><p>I had been waiting for Snap for less than a minute when he pulled up. He hopped around and opened my door for me before I could stop him. I rolled my eyes as he bowed and closed the door after me.</p><p>“So, I just need to check, when you say you can’t leave ‘Seattle’ what does that mean?” Snap hadn’t started the car yet.</p><p>“Oh, uh, there’s not like a line in the sand. I just have to have cell service and I have to be able to get back here within two hours.”</p><p>“Great! I was hoping I didn’t have to change plans.” He smiled at me and took off.</p><p>Even though this was obviously a date, we just kept chatting like we had been for the past few weeks. I was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Snap and how much he wanted to talk to me. I’d never had a guy interested in me before. <em>Of course I don’t look like a junkie now, so that probably helps.</em> I asked Snap where we were going, but he refused to answer, saying it was a surprise. I thought about the milkshakes from the previous day and figured Snap probably knew what he was talking about.</p><p>We drove for about an hour, fighting the traffic. Snap was an excellent driver though, deftly sliding between cars. Eventually we ended up at a little roadside stand in the middle of nowhere. If there hadn’t been so many cars, I’d have never noticed it, but there must have been a drive through line a mile long on the side of the road. My stomach grumbled and I thought about waiting for food.</p><p>“Worry not, you’re flying <em>First Class </em>WexAir this time!”</p><p>Snap drove around the shack and up to a gate marked <em>Employees Only</em>. There was a little box that he punched a code into and the gate slid open.</p><p>“Snap, are you telling me you work for First Ordering <em>and</em> a food shack in the middle of nowhere?”</p><p>Snap grinned at me and refused to answer any more questions. We very quickly came up on a medium sized building that smelled amazing. It smelled like pastries and apples and burgers and fries.</p><p>“I hope you’re hungry!”</p><p>“Oh Snap, you really know the way to a girl’s heart.” It was a joke, but we both blushed and fumbled out of the car. I fingered the stone at my neck, it had turned cold all of a sudden. “What is this place?”</p><p>“It doesn’t really have a name, everyone here just calls it ‘Wilma’s’.”</p><p>He led me to what looked like a drive through window on the side of the building. He rang one of those old-school bellhop bells on the counter. An old woman came shuffling up and chatted with Snap for a moment. She shuffled off for a bit and returned with a huge box, smiling at Snap. Snap thanked her profusely and then told me to follow him.</p><p>There was a small path that led away from the building and away from the road. It sloped up slightly, but it wasn’t too bad. We didn’t have to walk far before we got to a long set of railroad ties set into the ground, steeply going up the side of a hill. When we were almost to the top, Snap turned to me.</p><p>“OK, what you need to do is close your right eye and use your hand so you can’t see anything to the right. Once we’re at the top, you’ll need to close both of your eyes.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes but did what he said. Once we got to the top of the stairs I closed both eyes as Snap ran a way for a moment and then came back to grab my elbow. He led me for only a few seconds before stopping and turning me to face a specific direction.</p><p>“You can open your eyes now.”</p><p>I opened them and gasped. We were standing on top of a hill that had a view of a meadow full of wildflowers below it. At the end of the meadow was a quaint little house with a smoke puffing from its chimney. Behind it, the woods stretched for a while before being dwarfed by Mount Rainier. We were standing in a small picnic area and I saw that Snap had put our box down on a table between two Adirondack chairs. He ushered my over and I took a seat.</p><p>“Snap, this is amazing! How on earth did you find this place?” He had opened the box, but I couldn’t see the contents. Apparently he liked surprising me, but he handed me a spicy ginger beer.</p><p>“When I first moved to Seattle, I used to go driving to see everything. I didn’t think I’d be here for more than a little bit, so I wanted to take the Pacific Northwest in as much as possible. I came across Wilma’s and fell in love with it. I came every weekend and eventually they found out I was good with computers. So I set up their website and credit card machines and anything else with a microchip. In return, they feed me whatever I want!” He beamed at me and took a swig of his ginger beer.</p><p>“Snap, does First Ordering pay you money, because I’m beginning to think that you only do work when you’re paid in food.”</p><p>He laughed and pulled out 4 cheeseburgers and a mountain of fries from the box. We both dug in and Snap started telling me about all the strange places he’d found in his adventures. Before long we’d devoured the burgers and fries. I was just about to joke that he better have dessert in that box too when he pulled out a smaller box of pastries.</p><p>“Wilma’s got everything apple: apple butter, apple turnovers, apple pie, apple bars. You name it.” He handed me a biscuit and a small pot of apple butter. “Start with that, and we’ll move on from there.”</p><p>We had both definitely slowed down after the main course, so we both leisurely meandered our way through the pastries. Snap ran off to get some more ginger beers once, but we were both pretty content.</p><p>“Hey, I know I said yesterday that you had to tell me your story over lunch, but that was just a joke, you don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t want to.” Snap said softly.</p><p>“I appreciate it, but I don’t mind. I don’t have many people I can talk to about it. Plus you’ve given me so much free food, I need to pay you back somehow.”</p><p>“You don’t need to pay me back, it’s been so nice just to hang out with you.” He blushed.</p><p>As much as I enjoyed Kylo’s <em>rendezvous</em> and his taking charge of the situation, I really liked Snap’s laid back attitude. I doubt Kylo would have just sat outside and chilled with me for an afternoon, he’d probably have me doing some unspeakable sexual act before my food was finished. I was worried that Snap would think less of me if I told him everything, but I tried to tell him the truth:</p><p>“When I was a young kid, my parents and I were in a car accident. My parents were killed and I was really badly injured.” I didn’t look at Snap, just looked out on the meadow and the mountain. He’d told me the little house was Wilma’s. It seemed like a pretty nice existence. “I was so young, I really couldn’t grasp the knowledge of ‘death’, so the entire time I was in the hospital, I was waiting for them to come back. Even when I got sent to my first foster home, I kept waiting for them to come and get me.</p><p>“Once I was deemed healed ‘enough’, I got put in the system. I was in and out of foster and group homes for a while before I ended up with this lady called Maz. She was awesome, she really pushed me to be a better person. She was the first person to tell me that if I could buckle down and get good grades, I might be able to get out of the system. She was awesome…”</p><p>I trailed off, thinking of Maz. She would have loved it here.</p><p>“She died right before I was going to start high school. I was devastated and to make matters worse, I ended up at this awful house with a man called Plutt. All he wanted was the check from the government. He gave me a little money each week for food and then didn’t care what happened after that. I worked hard in high school to get good grades, but at some point I started to actually look like a woman. That’s when Plutt started giving me vampire blood.</p><p>“It made me feel so good but I could figure out what he wanted from me. So I made myself more useful as an accountant than he could sell me for. I started doing his books for his ‘business’ and we struck a deal: he’d pay for college if I would work for him for 10 years after graduating. So I took him up and that was that for a long time.</p><p>“About a month ago, there was a raid on his house and I was arrested. I gave all the information I could to the police and the gave me probation. It’s still a lot to do, but even with all the rules I have now, it’s still more freedom than I’ve ever had…”</p><p>“Oh Rey, I’m so sorry.” Snap was looking at me with real care and concern. I couldn’t stand it when people looked at me with pity, so I’m glad I didn’t have to tell him off. “That place you’re living, it’s a half-way house, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a fancy place for white collar criminals. Again, better than the alternative: getting beat with a bike chain or getting locked up without food for a week at a time.”</p><p>Snap openly gaped at me. I slapped a hand to my mouth. <em>Oh no, it was too much, too much, I’ve said too much.</em></p><p>“Er, uh, sorry, it’s not as bad as it sounds,” I tried to backtrack. “Organa House is great, it’s better and cleaner than anywhere I’ve ever lived.”</p><p>“Rey, that sounds pretty bad,” said Snap, not letting it go. “Why didn’t you go to the police? Or tell your social worker?”</p><p>“It’s not that simple. Once he got me hooked to the blood, it was a lot easier to keep me under his thumb. But before that, he was basically content to leave me alone, so I endured a bit for that freedom.”</p><p>Snap didn’t respond for a long time, we both sat staring at the meadow. My hand was on my drink bottle and I felt fingers closing over mine. Snap didn’t look away from the meadow and neither did I as we started to entwine our hands. After another moment, Snap broke the silence.</p><p>“That really sucks.”</p><p>“Yeah, it did.”</p><p>It was one of the few real responses I’d gotten from my sob story. Yeah, it sucked, but Snap was just content to listen, not trying to turn the conversation back to himself. With my free hand I fingered the stone at my neck, it was cool under my touch, more cold than it should be after wearing it all day.</p><p>After waiting an appropriate amount of time, Snap turned the conversation to the little house in the meadow. He wondered aloud whether he could live out here, provided there was an internet connection of course. We bounced around topics from there, but I felt a lot more comfortable with him. A lot of times, I’d have to figure out how to tell a story or an opinion without giving away how bad my life was at the time or how high I’d been. I didn’t give Snap <em>all </em>the details, but I could talk a lot more fluidly without pausing to think.</p><p>He didn’t get go of my hand until the sun was setting.</p><p>“Come on, I gotta get you home eventually. I don’t want you to mess up WexAir’s on-time statistic.”</p><p>We packed up our trash and Snap carried it back in the big box, depositing it in a dumpster next to the big building. The old woman came back out and waved Snap down, giving him two large jars of apple butter and two of applesauce. He thanked her and deposited the jars in the backseat, buckling them in.</p><p>Despite having done nearly nothing that day and having slept until nearly noon, I was exhausted again. Snap turned on some music and I nodded off. We were at my building when I opened my eyes, but it was darker than expected. I looked at the dash and realized I must have been asleep for nearly half an hour after we’d arrived. I looked over at Snap, a game paused on his cell phone in his hand.</p><p>“Sorry, you just seemed so tired, I thought it was best to let you sleep.” He put away his phone and got out of the car. “Here, Wilma said you get a set of jars too, let me carry it up to your place?”</p><p><em>Smooth Wexley, real smooth</em>. I nodded and he grabbed the jars and followed me to the front door. We got to my door in record time, but both sat there, unsure.</p><p>“I’m not really allowed to have guests in my apartment.” I told him. “But let me just get those jars set down and I’ll be right back.”</p><p>I opened the door and took the jars. I deposited them in my kitchen and dumped my purse on my bed. I looked in the mirror to give myself a quick once-over. My hand immediately went to my neck, the stone glimmered in the low light.</p><p>“Sorry about that.” I said breathlessly as I returned to the front door.</p><p>“It’s OK, I just wanted to make sure you got back alright, I know what kind of bad decisions can be made after too much food at Wilma’s”</p><p>We both stood there, staring at each other, neither one of us moving. Almost imperceptibly, Snap leaned his head forward, and I followed, closing the distance between us at a snails pace. I didn’t know if he wore cologne, but he mainly smelled like fried dough and apples at that moment. <em>Sweet.</em> We were so close and both of our eyes had begun to close as we got ready for a kiss, when-</p><p>“Ow!” We both said in unison. My lips tingled from a very large static shock. After the initial shock, it didn’t hurt any more, but I could feel the little bit of electricity under my skin. I looked at Snap, thinking he must feel the same thing. <em>What do we do now?</em></p><p>“Well, I’m going to take that as a sign. I had a great time with you today Rey.” He said, breaking the silence.</p><p>“I had a really good time with you too Snap. We should do it again some time.” I smiled at him and slowly closed the door, making sure I saw him as long as possible before the door clicked into place.</p><p>I flopped down on my bed beaming up at the ceiling. <em>My first date! </em>I was glad we didn’t have the conversation I’d heard Kaydel talk about, the one where you go through all your exes and why you weren’t with them anymore. Snap was so sweet, he must have had so many girls ask him out. But he was with me now and I smiled at the thought of being in a real <em>normal</em> relationship. Boyfriend, girlfriend. I giggled like a 12 year old and fidgeted with the stone at my neck.</p><p>It was ice cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. What is Normal Anyway? (HAE)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse of life if Rey had a different P.O.<br/>(If you want a happy ending, stop here. Otherwise, it gets darker and there's a lot more smut)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've made a few quick edits so that if you want everything to end on a happy note, you can end at this chapter. The rest of the story will probably be lots and lots of smut with any new plot happening in a sequel. Thank you so much for reading up to here, it's been a thrill to have people read my work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next month, Kaydel, Snap, and I fell into a weekday routine: we’d eat lunch together, I’d get a ride home with them, Snap or Kaydel would make food, we’d watch a movie or something, and then Snap would drive me home.</p><p>On the weekends, Snap would spend Saturday and Sunday showing me all the fun places he’d found around the city. Discos, arcades, rooftop gardens, and underground art galleries. He’d hold my hand and pull me along to something new and exciting. The only thing we did have bad luck at was touching.</p><p>Holding hands was fine, but the first time he tried to put his arm around me, he ended up hitting a particular scar on my back, causing me to yelp in pain. Once, he kissed me on the cheek and when I turned my head to kiss him on the lips back, a giant crack and boom of a lightning strike above our heads scared us into seeking shelter from the incoming rain. We were cooking dinner, standing side by side at the stove, arms touching and leaning against each other when the oil in the pain started to hiss and spit at us, driving us apart.</p><p>Snap joked and said we were cursed, but I didn’t believe it. I could guess who was messing with us. I had asked Rose about the necklace and she said it wasn’t from her. Kaydel said the same thing. <em>Maybe </em>I<em> picked it up at the thrift shop?</em>  But I didn't see or hear from Kylo the whole month.</p><p>Every Monday at noon, I’d get an email from the probation office saying that my weekly paperwork had been submitted. When I opened the attachments, I’d seen Mr. Ren’s perfect script describing my efforts. He used detached language and rarely used my name, calling me a “ward” or “the parolee”, even though I wasn’t on parole. At first it irked me, but as my routine with Snap got more and more settled, I thought about Kylo less and less.</p><p>At the end of the month was a Hell Week and a long holiday weekend. Most people elected to take their extra day at the end of the long weekend, so it’d be four days off. It didn’t matter to me, but I did what Snap and Kaydel had done so we’d be on the same schedule. They’d booked their cabin with their friends and were excited to go down to Oregon. Snap had offered many times to stay in Seattle with me, but I would have felt bad if he did.</p><p>Eventually the Friday before the long weekend came and the accounting department had finished early(ish), so we were able to leave at 6:30. Kaydel and I went back to her place while Snap ordered Chinese to be there when we got back. I rolled my eyes as I hung up the phone with him, knowing that he would order way, way too much because he wanted to taste everything on the menu. But we watched a movie and choked down some <em>interesting</em> dishes Snap had ordered. My alarm went off eventually and Snap drove me home.</p><p>It had been nice, that month, to get to see what a normal life looked like. What a normal boyfriend looked like. He parked in front of my building and we walked, hand in hand, up the stairs and into the elevator. Like always, we paused in front of my door, waiting for the other to make a move. Usually something terrible happened, like we’d bump our heads together or step on each others’ toes. But this time, as Snap leaned in, my hands wound around this neck, his hands were on my hips pulling me closer. We both closed our eyes and leaned in, our lips touched and for a heartbeat we both waited for something bad to happen, and when it didn’t, Snap pulled me even closer to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Snap’s hands wound into my hair and I used my hands on his neck to push him into me. He pushed me against my door, putting one hand out to steady himself. We separated ourselves for a moment so that we could both catch our breath, our foreheads resting together, eyes locked on each other.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>And then we were off again, I grabbed the front of his shirt while his hands started to roam my back. It was heaven, we were finally doing it, I was finally taking one of the final steps to a new, <em>normal</em> life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Is it Cheating if it's a Dream?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey tries to keep Snap safe as Kylo confronts him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without warning, the door behind me opened.</p><p>We were both confused as we staggered into my apartment and quickly tried to detangle ourselves as I heard the door close behind us.</p><p>“Good evening Miss Johnson.”</p><p>The blood in my veins turned to ice.</p><p>“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Said Snap.</p><p>“I am Mr. Ren, Miss Johnson’s probation officer.” Said Mr. Ren circling us like the prey we were. “She’s told you about her probation right? All the drugs she used to help sell?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s told me about them, why was that supposed to scare me off?” Snap was far more brave than I had ever given him credit for. But I knew Kylo was just a cat playing with a mouse before killing it. I had to get him out of the apartment, I had to get Kylo to let him go.</p><p>“Miss Johnson, you’re awful quiet tonight. Have you gone mute? I thought I heard you talking outside.”</p><p>
  <em>No no no. He heard us, he heard me, what am I going to do? How am I going to get Snap out of this?</em>
</p><p>“Sorry man, you just got us spooked. Since Rey lives alone, we didn't expect anyone to be here.” Snap had puffed up his chest and straightened up to stand at his full height. While he was only an inch or so taller than me, his demeanor did make him look more aggressive. But he would be no match for Kylo, who towered over us both.</p><p>“I’m not sure if Miss Johnson told you, but we have a pretty strict <em>no overnight guests</em> rule at Organa House.” Mr. Ren, <em>Kylo?</em>, stepped closer, forcing Snap to look up into his face.</p><p>“I’m not an <em>overnight guest</em>, Mr. Ren. I’m just dropping Rey off to make sure she gets home OK.”</p><p>“And why do you think Organa House is unsafe? Because I would consider her ‘home OK’ at the front door.”</p><p>“Listen buddy,” As much as I felt rooted to the spot, I knew that this was going to end badly if I didn’t keep Snap from finishing that sentence.</p><p>“Please…” I said softly, but both men turned their attention to me. “Please stop. Snap, please just go home and have fun on your vacation. Mr. Ren, please excuse my friend here, it’s been a long week for all of us.”</p><p>Neither man moved, so I made a start of shoving Snap towards the door. But as soon as we turned, Mr. Ren was blocking us. He put out his hands and pushed Snap back into the middle of the room and into me. I fell to the floor hard, Snap tripping over me, but not coming down. Neither of them turned to see if I was OK before launching at each other. I screamed, but it didn’t stop either man.</p><p>Of course, Kylo being a vampire and all, the fight was over quickly. Kylo had Snap pinned against the wall by his neck, Snap had his shirt torn and his nose obviously broken.</p><p>“I was going to let you live, but you’ve annoyed me too much. Say your goodbyes now.”</p><p>“No! Please!” I launched myself at Kylo. Running into him was like running into a concrete pillar. But I put my arms around him and wormed my way into his chest. I sobbed into his shirt, praying that he understood me. “Please, Kylo, please, don’t hurt him.”</p><p>Kylo didn’t take his eyes off Snap, but addressed me.</p><p>“Miss Johnson, I am here looking out for you. Mr. Wexley obviously had ulterior motives for accompanying you to your room this evening. He might have tried to hurt you. He might have tried to rape you.”</p><p>“I… would… never…” Snap managed to choke out. But I was stuck on something else.</p><p>“How did you know his last name?” I asked Kylo. “I only ever called him ‘Snap’ to you.”</p><p>Kylo finally took his eyes off Snap and turned to look at me. He gave me a menacing smile. I knew I had to do something to save Snap, this was going downhill quickly.</p><p>“Kylo.” I said, voice as steady as I could. “Please don’t hurt Snap. He’s my friend. He wouldn’t try to hurt me. Please, I’ll do anything you want me to. I’ll let you do anything to me. Just let him go.”</p><p>Kylo waited a beat as Snap started turning colors.</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>“Yes! Anything!”</p><p>“You know that I don’t need you to <em>agree</em> to do anything, right?”</p><p>“If you hurt Snap, I will not stop screaming until my voice gives out. I will fight you tooth and nail at every turn. I won’t moan your name ever again.”</p><p>Kylo looked like he was mulling over my offer, but Snap kept trying to speak.</p><p>“Rey… please… don’t… for… me…”</p><p>“I will let your little boy go if that is what you truly wish.”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, please let him go!”</p><p>“You will be punished for this transgression. And all the other transgressions while I was gone.”</p><p>“Yes, I know, I’ve been bad, you have to punish me, now let Snap go before he suffocates!”</p><p>Kylo dropped Snap who crashed to the floor. I started to run over to see if he was OK before I was shoved down by Kylo.</p><p>“You. Will. Not. Touch. Him.” He looked at me with fire in his eyes. The volcano just moments from erupting. He shoved me again, hard into the carpet, then picked up a gasping Snap by his arm and drug him into the bathroom. “Do. Not. Interrupt. Us.”</p><p>The door slammed.</p><p>I heard some crashes and bangs in the bathroom, but I stayed rooted to the floor unable to get my muscles to move. I heard a few yelps and then an <em>almost</em> silence that meant that the two men were talking in hushed tones on the other side of the door. I’d been pretty practiced in eavesdropping from my time with Plutt, so I knew if I could just get to the door I could make out what they were saying.</p><p>As much as I tried to get my muscles to move, I couldn’t. I tried to take stock of my situation when I realized the stone at my neck was warm. It was more than warm, it was hot, nearly burning me. It finally clicked into place: <em>this isn’t jewelry, this is a collar</em>. The more I tried to fight my way upright, the more the stone burned at my throat. But I still couldn’t leave Snap to whatever Kylo was doing to him.</p><p>Eventually the door opened and the two men stepped out. I looked up at them and tried to figure out what was going on. Snap came out first, his shirt was still torn, but his nose was fixed and there were no marks on his neck where Kylo had held him. His eyes had a glassy look to them, not focusing on anything. Kylo was behind him, hand on Snap’s shoulder, looking at me.</p><p>“Mr. Wexley and I have spoken. We both think it’s time for him to go home. He dropped you off at the front door and is off to his long weekend in Oregon. Isn’t that right Mr. Wexley?” Kylo had a sickening smile on his face.</p><p>“Yeah. Can’t wait for Oregon.” Snap said in a monotone.</p><p>“Off you go then, have a safe drive!” Kylo ushered Snap towards the door. Snap didn’t stumble or run into anything, but I could tell that he wasn’t all there in the head. “Good night, Mr. Wexley.”</p><p>The front door locked behind Snap, I could finally feel the force holding me in place lift. I took a big breath of air, trying to get to my feet when Kylo slammed into me. He straddled my chest and caught both my hands, pinning them above me.</p><p>“Oh kitten, here I’ve been waiting for you. Being so faithful for you and you go to whore yourself out to the nearest thing with a dick.” He held both my wrists in one hand and took the other to stroke my face. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out? That I wouldn’t know that my pet was chasing after another?”</p><p>“I, I, didn’t think, I thought, you, it couldn’t be real, it, it was a dream...” I tried to organize my thoughts, every time it felt like one piece fit into place, another one popped out.</p><p>“Hmm, yes I see how you could think that. It was fun at first, thinking about all the ways I could torment and corrupt you. But then you started to grow on me and I wanted more than to sleep with you in this pathetic apartment at night. It took some time to arrange, but everything’s in place now. You’ll be coming with me this weekend. And if you're very, <em>very</em> good, I might let you come back.”</p><p>He quickly flipped me over and I immediately tried to crawl away from him. I knew it was futile, but I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t try. He laughed and grabbed me by the waist, pinning me to his chest. One arm was beneath my head, cradling my neck in his elbow. The other arm came away from my waist, but I felt the arm at my neck begin to exert more and more pressure. I helplessly scraped and clawed at Kylo’s arms as I saw black spots starting to form at the edge of my vision. My arms felt heavier, my brain was slower, and I could feel Kylo laughing at my back.</p><p>“Good night little one.”</p><p>Everything faded to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. In the Lair of the Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey wakes up and Kylo makes sure she's clean</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn’t want to wake up, I wanted to stay in bed and sleep for the rest of the long weekend. I tried to bring my arms in to get comfortable, but the wouldn’t obey me. I tried the same with my legs, but they too refused to budge. I slowly opened my eyes and was met with pitch black. I closed my eyes again and tried to concentrate on what happened.</p><p>
  <em>It was Hell Week. Kaydel, Snap, and I had Chinese for dinner. Snap drove me home. We said ‘I love you’. Kylo found us. Kylo found us!</em>
</p><p>I jerked forward but I was restrained on the bed. I tried to slow my breathing as I pulled experimentally at my restraints. It felt like I was on a soft bed, with a pillow under my head. My arms and legs were all stretched towards the corners of the bed with very little give in the restraints. My wrists and ankles felt like they were in wide cuffs, tight on my joints, but not constricting the blood flow. I could tell that I wasn’t wearing anything, but at least the temperature was high enough that I wasn’t cold.</p><p>I laid there for a while, trying to figure out what I was going to do. I kept puling on my bonds, but they held tight and I quickly tired myself out. I knew that Kylo had brought me here, so I was probably not at Organa House. He had said that he had to go out of town the past month, so I might not even be in Seattle. He wanted nicer accommodations to bite me, but I didn’t think it would be a hotel. He wanted control over everything, he needed to know everything, I wracked my brain of where I might be.</p><p>
  <em> If I was him (shudder), he would take me outside of Seattle but not too far. I’d need to be able to go into the city if something came up with my probation. And I’d have to go back to work after the long weekend (I hope, but we’ll just leave that thought for later), so it’d need to be relatively easy to get to from the city. I’d also probably be in a private location, in a house that’s not near anything else, not a crowded neighborhood. He’s a probation officer, so he doesn’t have a ton of money; it’s probably a cabin or something. There are a lot of forests around, but he probably didn’t go south out of Seattle, too many other big cities. Probably east or northeast. I wonder if he would cross the border to-</em>
</p><p>My thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps. My heart jumped. Kylo was pretty light on his feet, so it couldn’t be him. As I heard the door crash open, I was so hopeful that it wasn’t him, that it was someone to rescue me. But as the soft lights came up in the bedroom, I saw the same Kylo from my dreams, right there in the flesh. He smiled at me.</p><p>“My darling little kitten,” He rumbled at me, his voice lower than normal. “Welcome to my home.”</p><p>He gestured around to the room. I was on a very large four post bed, in front of me was a small sitting area, further still was something like an office with a desk and bookshelves. To one side was a door that I assumed led to a bathroom, I could only just see the tiling at the entrance. There were windows, but the glass looked smoked or solid black, letting in no light at all. The first thought that came to mind was <em>How does he afford all this?</em></p><p>“Your home? How is this your home? Your a probation officer, where did you get this kind of money?” I figured he already had me bound up, what does it hurt to ask questions. Once he started getting mad, I’d back off again.</p><p>“Oh pet,” He came over to the bed and sat down on the side. His hands started to brush through my hair. “I do that job for fun, to make sure the blood junkies get what they deserve. They fall off the wagon <em>so</em> easily.”</p><p>I gulped.</p><p>“You’ve been out for a while, so I imagine you need to use the restroom. This will be your first test: do what I say or face the punishment.” He smiled at me again, his eyes eerily dark.</p><p>He unclasped one ankle, leaving the cuff in place but freeing it from the connection to the bed. He waited a moment and then repeated on the other side. Once he was satisfied I wouldn’t kick him, he scooted up to straddle my breasts. He leaned over to one side to undo my wrists, pushing his crotch into my face. Having never touched a penis before, I didn’t know if what I was feeling was big or small. Though he was a very large guy, so I assumed that everything would be in proportion.</p><p>He kept sitting on me after my bonds were undone for a bit, waiting for me to do something or say something. When I didn’t he got off the bed and offered his hand to me. I swung my legs over and accepted his hand, cringing at the touch I once craved. As I stood up, even with his hand, I could feel my legs wobble and threaten to give out. But Kylo was there to catch me and hold me up as we walked to the bathroom.</p><p>“I am going to close the door, but if you try anything while you’re in here, I’ll have the door removed.” He shut the door gently.</p><p>I had sat on the toilet to relive myself when I realized something else: I didn’t have any hair.<em> That bastard shaved me while I was passed out!</em> But I had much bigger things to worry about and it’s not like he hadn’t seen it before. I cleaned myself and went to wash my hands.</p><p>“Oh, I’m going to be doing a much more thorough cleaning.” Said Kylo, opening the door as soon as I turned on the tap and forcefully guided me to the large shower stall.</p><p>Once inside, he reached up and pulled something from the ceiling: two steel cables with clips on the ends. He attached one to each of my wrists and pulled something else to tighten the cables and keep my arms raised. My legs, he attached to cables that came from holes near the bottom of the shower. I wasn’t spread open, but I couldn’t close my legs if I wanted to. He adjusted everything so that my arms could bend slightly as could my legs, but I didn’t have much movement.</p><p>Once satisfied, he left the shower stall and stripped down to his tight underwear. He came back to the stall and turned on the water. I screamed in shock as I was hit with freezing cold water.</p><p>“What’s the matter princess?” He asked sincerely, he didn't see any problem with the temperature.</p><p>“The, the, the, water, cold, too cold.” I managed to stutter out. He adjusted the water slowly up until it was at a manageable temperature for me.</p><p>Starting from the top and working down, Kylo washed me till I was squeaky clean. My arms then hair, face, neck, shoulders, back (avoiding all the bad places), chest, stomach, ass, pussy, legs, feet. He wasn’t harsh and didn’t linger on my breasts or between my legs, but he really made sure everything was as clean as possible.</p><p>“We we get to playing <em>here</em> some more,” He murmured to me as he cleaned my ass. “We’re going to have to clean you on the inside as well.”</p><p>I shuddered as he moved between my legs and over my newly shaven mound.</p><p>“Why did you shave me?” I asked, hoping to distract him from his current task.</p><p>“I didn’t want anything getting between us.” He answered simply.</p><p>Once he was finished, he released my legs first then my arms. He dried me off then led me back to the bed, having me lay face down. He pressed his body to mine as he started to apply lotion to me in the same way he’d done it before. After finishing with my back, he flipped me over and did my front.</p><p>“Do you know what’s going to happen now, my love?” He asked me once he’d finished. I shook my head. “Now I’m going to be your first.”</p><p>“To what? To have sex with me or to bite me?” I whispered.</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>At that, I decided that this might have been the last chance to get away. From what I’d experienced with his sex, I was afraid that he’s suck me dry the first moment his fangs were in me. I sat up and scurried off the opposite side of the bed than him. Of course, he was a vampire and had superhuman speed, so he caught me moments after my feet had touched the ground.</p><p>“Oh no no.” He said wrestling me back onto the bed. “You’re going to get punished for that eventually, but now is not the time.”</p><p>He easily held me down as he re-bound me to the bed.</p><p>“I need to claim you, both as a man and as a vampire. Once I do that, you’ll be mine. Forever.”</p><p>I started to struggle more and more against my bonds, but it seemed Kylo didn’t care. He started at one calf and kissed up one leg and down the other before kissing up to my slit. He kissed my now bare lips and ran his tongue over my mound. As much as I didn’t want it, I could tell I was getting turned on. His tongue probed my entrance and I felt the familiar pain as he ran into my maidenhood.</p><p>“I see you were a good girl in at least <em>one</em> way.” He started to attack my clit, making me shudder as I tried desperately to stave off my arousal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo draws his first blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo tasted me for a while, getting me nice and wet. He backed off every now and then, spending some time on my nipples or sucking at my neck. I pulled on the restraints, but they were still locked securely in place.</p><p>“Are you ready my dear?” He asked me.</p><p>“I would say ‘ready for what?’ but I know it doesn’t matter to you.” I spat. “Let me go!”</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t want to gag you for our first time together, but know that an outburst like that will not be tolerated in the future.”</p><p>He climbed off the bed and removed his underwear. Having never seen a penis except in porn, I was pretty confident to say that he was far above average. He knelt before me, his hand on his manhood, pumping it up and down. He leaned into me, sliding his cock up and down my slit, humping me without entering. My eyes were rolling back into my head, it felt amazing. My brain was screaming at me to stop letting him have me, to fight back, but I was only thinking about what was between my legs.</p><p>“Oh, how I’ve waited for this.” Kylo’s eyes were dark and he looked so hungry. “In all my life, I’ve never had a human captivate me as you have, I’ve never been able to take the first blood of someone who was so obviously made for me. You need to brace yourself, my love.”</p><p>I held on to the restraints as Kylo began to guide himself into my opening. He began with just the head, working slowly, back and forth, to get the rest of his cock into me. He didn’t need to go so slow, but the speed did make the stretch feel so good rather than painful. Eventually I felt that pinch deep in my core.</p><p>“And now, we’re here.” He leaned down to kiss me as he gently withdrew his hips a bit and then slammed himself back into me.</p><p>I screamed as the pain in my sex came from both my virginity being taken and the painful stretch of Kylo’s dick. Kylo himself shuddered and stilled as his hips ground into mine.</p><p>“Beautiful, just beautiful. You are such a good girl, a good, sweet, tight, girl. No one is going to have you but me. Just me. Only me. Forever” Kylo was babbling, but eventually he did start to move back and forth, pumping into me. As the pain started to ease away, it did begin to feel pleasurable and I hated myself as I could feel my hips begin to flex up to try to meet his.</p><p>As he began to pick up the pace, I could feel his hands on my hips, sure that there would be bruises the next day. When he withdrew, my bound arms were stretched roughly and when he slammed back in, my legs got the same treatment. I tried to hold on to the ropes holding my arms in place, but it didn’t seem to matter to much to Kylo that my shoulders felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered, in the end, I could feel the pressure building up deep in my stomach.</p><p>“Please…” I whispered. He looked down at me with a vacant look on his face. He was lost in his pleasure and seemed to not even see me.</p><p>“Sweetheart, you’re a good girl, you’re such a good girl, you’re going to cum on my cock, your beautiful stretched pussy is going to give me my first taste of you.” His babbling was getting more and more worrisome. <em>First taste? He’s already eaten me out a dozen times</em>. “I know you want my lips on your nipples, I know you want my fingers on your clit, but you’re not going to get that, no you’re not going to get anything but my dick in your pussy. You’re going to come like this, without anything coming between us.”</p><p>He had gone mad and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. <em>If I just give in, will that make this end quicker? Or will that mean I’ll be dead quicker? </em> Since there was very little else to do and because I was sure he was going to keep fucking me until I was raw, I started to try to relax. I tried to feel his body grind into me as he bottomed out, his cock running over the very sensitive place inside me. I could feel myself getting ready and I started to writhe under him.</p><p>“Darling, I can feel you, you’re close, I can feel you clenching down on me, you need to release yourself, release your inhibitions, cum for me, cum for me, cum for me…” He kept repeating as he slammed and ground into me, over and over, getting closer and closer to the edge every time he said it. I worried that he was going to keep me on edge like he’d done in the past, but he went past the point of no return without a moment’s hesitation.</p><p>I could feel my core clench and my eyes rolled back in my head. I pulled on my restraints and my toes curled as if they were trying to grab the sheets. My back arched as much as it could, bound as I was, my breasts jiggling with every powerful stroke from Kylo. I didn’t moan, it was more like a guttural sound punctuated by every jerk of my body.</p><p>“Yes baby, that’s it, you can do it, keep going, you’re doing so well.” His pumping had not for a second slowed or changed pace. It prolonged my orgasm for a while, but eventually I had to come down. While he didn’t stop, my body needed to take a respite, some part of my brain was try to block the pleasure from my core. As Kylo continued to pump into me, I had a couple thoughts: <em>Do vampires orgasm? Do they ejaculate? How long can he last?</em> Those questions were answered very soon as Kylo became erratic, jerking more and tightening his grip.</p><p>“I’m not going to cum without you babe, you’ve got to get back to me, we have to do this at the same time, I’m going to wait for you.” <em>Oh no, I’m too sensitive, it’s too much, he’s going to have to rip my climax out of me, that’s the only way I’ll be able to do what he wants.</em></p><p>I tried to bring down my mental blocks that prevented me from feeling pleasure from Kylo’s thrusts. As soon as I tried to concentrate on him, I could feel the overabundance of sensations. It was too much and I quickly attempted to put the walls back up, but it was too late. Kylo had felt my body responding to his.</p><p>“Yes baby girl, yes, you can do it, almost there, I’m almost there, you’ve got it, I’ve got you, you’re doing great, you can do it…” My back arched as he slammed his hips into mine and ground them for all they were worth. My pussy clenched down on him and I could feel his cock pulsing along my walls.</p><p>He kept himself sheathed for a while as we came down. He collapsed on top of me and stroked my hair and face, kissing any part of me he could reach. Kylo murmured everything I’d ever wanted to hear growing up: I was a good girl, he was so proud of me, I was beautiful, I was special. I wanted to cry, but only part of that was because I felt violated. Part of me felt so happy to be found special by Kylo, I’d never felt special in front of anyone else, no one else had given me anywhere near that much praise.</p><p>Kylo took the pillow from under my head, leaving me staring up at the canopy. He folded it in half and stuck it under my hips, tilting them up. With seemingly great reverence, he finally pulled out of me. I sighed with relief for about half a second before his mouth was on me again.</p><p>“Kylo, please! It’s too much! I need a break!” I begged him. I tried to raise my head up, but I could just see him buried between my legs. His hands reached under and around my hips, hugging my center close to his face. He didn’t seem to be trying to get me off, just licking me. It actually would have been quite pleasant to have him do this for a long period of time, his tongue felt good and didn’t have an agenda. I tried to relax and have a moment to myself as he did whatever he was doing.</p><p><em>I’m not a virgin any more. I mean, I guess I wasn’t a virgin since the first time he had his mouth on me, but this seems </em>more<em>.</em> <em>Is he going to bite me now? Is he going to drain the life out of me? He said that our body chemistry was compatible or whatever, but how long is that going to hold him at bay?</em></p><p>My thoughts went round and round for a long time. There was no clock, no sun through the windows, so there was no way to tell the passage of time. I tried to count his licks (<em>How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Rey?</em>) but every now and then he’d hit a particularly pleasant spot and I’d lose count. Eventually I was exhausted and he started to slow until eventually he stopped.</p><p>“Oh pet, that was amazing, wasn’t it?” His hands were on my stomach and he massaged my midsection, trying not to touch anywhere erotic. I didn’t know what to say to him though.</p><p>“Are you going to bite me now?” I said in the smallest voice possible. I’d not looked at him, just stared up at the canopy above.</p><p>“Oh darling, I’ve gotten my fill for the moment. I’ll let you rest for a bit before we move on.”</p><p>He went to the bathroom and came back with a washcloth. He wiped me off between my legs and then wiped himself off as well. I expected him to throw the washcloth back into the bathroom, but instead I heard a squishing sound. I looked up and tried to process what was happening: Kylo held the washcloth, the washcloth had some blood on it, <em>the blood’s probably from my hymen</em>, the washcloth was at his face, <em>he’s probably sniffing it like he did my panties</em>, but the washcloth was moving and making a squishing sound, <em>he’s not sniffing it he’s chewing on it, what the fuck?</em></p><p>
  <em>… “first blood”… “first taste of you”… He’s literally devouring my virginity. </em>
</p><p>I felt myself gag a little bit, but then my mind decided to give me a rest. My head lolled back and I was gone before I hit the sheets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Claiming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo performs a ritual</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a bit of blood in this chapter, if you'd like to skip it, I've got a summary in the notes at the end of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When woke up again, I kept my eyes closed. My head swam and it felt like I was on a boat with the ocean rolling under me. Between my legs was sore, but in a good way, the kind of sore the day after a big hike. I rolled myself into a ball on my side and realized that I wasn’t restrained any more. The cuffs that held me in place were no longer on my body. I slowly opened my eyes and jumped to see Kylo a foot away from me, laying sideways on the bed.</p><p>“Good afternoon my sweet.” He said. He put out a hand to touch my face and I flinched. “I know it hurt a bit, but that was very important to me. I need to claim you in every way possible to keep you safe.”</p><p>“Keep me safe from what?” I didn’t mean to sound pathetic, but I just didn’t have the energy to put into it.</p><p>“The people that want to hurt you. To take you away from me.” He continued to stroke my face with the back of his hand. “We have one more claiming ritual to complete before this day is done and you can rest.”</p><p>I winced as I thought about the two other holes that Kylo could claim. I gagged at the thought of either. I closed my eyes and made my body go limp. <em>If he wants this, then he can </em><em>drag me to it</em>.</p><p>I felt him sit up in bed and pull me into his lap. More pillows had appeared while I was asleep and he was lounging against the headboard supported by them. He sat me so that my back was to his chest and my head laid back on his shoulder. His arms were around my waist and I could feel his hardness near my ass.</p><p>One of his arms moved away and returned with something cold on my thigh. I opened my eyes and saw the glint of something metal. I realized that it was a knife and I decided that it was time to struggle.</p><p>“Oh, shush shush, don’t be frightened. It will hurt for a little bit, but it’s all worth it in the end.”</p><p>I started to yell and squirm. My hands scratched at him, but just like before, I didn’t do any damage to him. Eventually he sighed, put the knife down somewhere, and flipped on top of me. He straddled my waist, pinning my arms at my sides.</p><p>“This can be easy or hard, your choice.” He stared down at me with fire in his eyes. “I can get the restraints back out, I can get a gag for your mouth, I can do this next bit with my cock stuffed up your ass. Or you can keep still, well <em>relatively </em>still, and it will be much more pleasurable for the both of us.”</p><p>“Please…” I begged. “Please don’t kill me…”</p><p>I had given up, there wasn’t any way that I could get out of the situation besides beg. Maybe if I had more time, I could figure something out. But if Kylo wanted to kill me, he would be able to. He laughed at my plea, bending down while putting hands on either side of my face.</p><p>“Oh honey, no. I would never do that. I just need to give one little cut before I bite you.” One hand traced a line across my chest while the other pressed gently into my jugular, feeling my pulse. “Once I do that, you will have be claimed as mine. No other vampire can touch you.”</p><p>He carefully and slowly got off me. For a split second I thought about bolting, but I caught a glimpse of his penis and thought about it going into my backdoor. I cautiously sat up and Kylo smiled at me. He worked his way behind me and with strong hands, pulled me to his chest. The knife appeared again and I shrunk away from it. He shushed me and whispered in my ear that everything was going to be OK.</p><p>“Are you ready, my dear?” He said gently, holding the knife above one breast.</p><p>“No…”</p><p>He let out a short laugh and then pulled my face to his. He brought our lips together and snaked his tongue down my throat. It felt good, it felt a lot more normal than the rest of the experiences that day. Without warning, he brought the knife in a straight line across my chest, spilling blood over my front.</p><p>I roared with pain and surprise. He had to use his legs to trap me to him. He held out both his hands in front of my face: one with a knife and one with palm exposed. The knife flashed and there was a deep cut from edge to edge, dripping blood down his arm. He brought his bloodied hand to my chest, over the wound he had caused moments earlier. Rubbing in circles, he smeared our blood together, covering the top of my chest with the sticky substance. As his hand was still on my chest, his head leaned down to my neck.</p><p>I heard him moan before I felt the pain of his fangs sinking into me. I opened my mouth in surprise. He took that opportunity to switch hands holding the knife, make a deep cut on his other palm, then bring the cut to my lips. He managed to get a few drops into me before I could close my mouth.</p><p>As soon as the first drop hit my tongue, I could feel all my cravings roaring back with a vengeance. All the work I had done, gone in an instant. He hadn’t let go of my arms, so I started to whine to try to get him to bring his bloody palm closer to my mouth. He obliged and held his palm to my lips so I could suck on the lovely blood slowly leaking out of him.</p><p>After a minute or so, I could feel that there was no new blood coming from his palm and my tongue was running over his hand, trying to find anything I’d missed. I could feel Kylo move away from my neck, pulling me back into him. My head swum and I felt lightheaded, the words he was saying not entirely making sense.</p><p>“Our blood is mingled. I drank from you as you drank from me. The claiming is complete. You are mine.”</p><p>I was looking up at the canopy again, Kylo’s hair obscuring part of my vision. Or maybe it was just my periphery quickly going black. I had a sense of dejavu as I felt my heavy eyelids close.</p><p>“Mine... forever..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary: Kylo claims Rey in a ritual of blood. They drink from each other at the same time and now Rey has been claimed forever by Kylo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo shows Rey the grounds</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt nauseous when I woke up, my stomach was roiling in place. I could feel the saliva start to build up in the back of my mouth which meant that I had little time to find a bathroom. I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again. Just the thought of standing up had my stomach doing cartwheels. I decided that I needed to make a break for it and just hope that I ended up vomiting on tile so it was easier to clean up.</p><p>My legs gave out on my the first step. I ended up nearly army crawling into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before my empty stomach heaved into the bowl. I heard a door in the bedroom bang open and Kylo was suddenly by my side. One look at him and I felt myself start retching again.</p><p>“Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” He was holding my hair out of my face with one hand and stroking my back with the other.</p><p>“I, I, can’t do, do this.” I sobbed. The tears had already started when I was vomiting so they just continued. “Please, please Kylo, let me, me go home.”</p><p>“Oh darling, don’t be silly, you are home.” He looked sincere, which just made me go back to the bowl, heaving up nothing but bile and stomach acid.</p><p>I cried and heaved for another few minutes before I collapsed on the floor. Kylo’s hands hadn’t left me the entire time. He cooed into my ear how I was doing so well, how this was just an adjustment, I was so beautiful under him, I made such pretty noises. He picked me up once I was done and brought me back to my bed. He was gone for a few moments before returning with a cold washcloth, which he used to mop up my sweat and cool my head down.</p><p>My hand reached up to feel how big the cut across my chest was, but I only found smooth skin. My hand skated across my chest and I tried to look down at it. There was no evidence of the gash that had been there when I passed out. I didn’t know what time it was, but there’s no way I’d healed that completely that quickly. My hand reached up to my neck where Kylo had bitten me; it was also smooth.</p><p>“That’s the joy of the ritual,” Kylo said, opening his own hands to show no cuts on him either. “We’re both returned to a perfect body afterwards. Everywhere.”</p><p>I didn’t like the way he said <em>everywhere</em>. A few terrible things flashed through my mind: <em>Kylo taking my virginity every day, Kylo thrusting into me until I bled, Kylo feeding on me until I was </em>juuust<em> about to go</em>. Apparently the face I made did not please Kylo, because he picked me up and took me back to the bathroom.</p><p>“Here my pet, this is what I mean.” He stood me in front of the mirror and then turned me around. I looked at myself and gasped when I saw: there were no scars. I ran my had all over as much of my back as I could, there wasn’t anything but beautiful, flawless skin. “I would say you wouldn’t need coconut oil any more, but I did quite enjoy myself playing with it.”</p><p>“You took them.” I said, incredulously.</p><p>“I didn’t take them, you just healed.”</p><p>“They were already healed, they were scars.”</p><p>“Were they healed? Because I remember not being able to touch you here.” He pressed a finger into my back, it was a place I knew well because it was very easy to bump or hit. I flinched and nearly collapsed in trying to get away from the pain. But the pain never came. Kylo ran his hands all over my back, pressing all the places that were not triggers for me any more.</p><p>“But you said, they made me who I was.” <em>Why on earth am I sad that my scars are gone? I hate</em><em>d</em><em> them, I hated who they reminded me of</em>.</p><p>“Yes little one, who you <em>were</em>, not who you <em>will be</em>.” I shuddered at his words and I felt his arms around me, carrying me back to the bed.</p><p>He laid me down and went to another door in the bedroom I hadn’t noticed before. He opened it and I saw racks of clothes, all my size. I couldn’t see where he went, but when he came back, Kylo was holding something black and lacy.</p><p>“As much as I know you love your leggings and sports bras, I must insist that you begin to wear clothing more fitting of your station.” He handed me a bralette as he slid the matching panties up my legs. I wanted to kick him, but he was <em>dressing</em> me rather than <em>undressing</em> me, so I didn’t fight it. The set was exquisitely soft and actually had some coverage of my bits. For a split second when he’d gone into the closet, I’d worried he’d only dress me in crotchless panties and corsets that forced my breasts to my chin.</p><p>I hadn’t realized he’d gone, but when he came back a flowing dress that was entirely sheer. It was cut beautifully, but I could see straight to my underwear once it was slipped on. It was more another piece of lingerie than it was a dress. He sat their admiring me as I stood in front of him.</p><p>“What do you mean, <em>my station</em>?” I asked him as he hungrily gazed over me. <em>He’s definitely going to fuck me again, if he doesn’t do it before we leave the room, I’ll be amazed at his self-control.</em></p><p>“You are now the lady of my house.” He said simply, like I could have guessed it. “You are my pet, my prized possession. You will not want for anything and, in exchange, you will give yourself willingly and enthusiastically over to me.”</p><p>I stared at him, wide-eyed. He looked at me confused, as if he had been explaining to me that water was wet. My mouth hung open in a daze.</p><p>“You, you had said I was your pet, but I, I didn’t think it would be this, this far.” I sputtered out. “What happened to coming just to my bedroom at night?”</p><p>“That was not enough my darling, I needed more.”</p><p>“But what about what I need!?” I yelled at him. I was on my very shaky legs, fury from the last month boiling to the surface. “I need to go back to my job, my friends, my boyfriend! I need to go back to the people that look at me like I’m more than a piece of meat! You can’t just come into my life, eat me out every night for a few weeks, bunk off to who knows where, and them come back to kidnap me. That's not how things work.”</p><p>I had been gesturing wildly with my arms but Kylo easily caught my wrists. He squeezed my wrists until I gasped in pain, throwing me down on the bed. His body was quickly on top of me, caging me in.</p><p>“I am wearing a little thin with your petulance, pet.” He was spitting mad, I could tell that he was <em>just</em> holding himself back. “I will explain it, but know that the next time I must correct you, there will be punishment involved. So let’s go through this step by step:</p><p>“One. What do you need? I know what you need. <em>I</em> know what <em>you</em> need more than <em>you</em> do.</p><p>“Two. Your job? I will take care of you, I have money and power that you cannot comprehend as a mere human. Your job gives you nothing that I cannot.</p><p>“Three. Your friends? Once you’ve proven you can behave yourself, I will allow you to interact with your friends again. But that is a privilege, one that you must <em>earn</em>.</p><p>“Four. Your boyfriend?” He trailed off, nearly shaking with rage. “We will discuss that during your punishment session this evening, but let it be known that he is no longer your boyfriend.</p><p>“Five. This is not how things work? You’re wrong there sweetie; this <em>is</em> how things work when you’re me. I can take whatever I want. I may let you decide when I feel like it, but know that if you do a single thing that I don’t approve of, there will be punishment.”</p><p>I stared at him. I could see how angry he was and knew that now wasn’t the time to push it. His vibrations of rage were mirrored in my vibrations of fear. I could feel the tears come to my eyes, but his soft hands didn’t wipe them away. Kylo merely stared at me as the full force of my situation sunk in. When he had deemed an appropriate enough time, he got off of my and offered me a hand.</p><p>“Now then, if you’ll come with me, I will show you the house and grounds.”</p><p>I shakily got off the bed and to my feet, taking his hand. He pulled me along to the door, but I stopped him.</p><p>“Wait,” I said, my voice betraying my lack of confidence. Kylo paused and looked at me, daring me to say something out of line. “...shoes?”</p><p>“Not yet sweetheart,” He chuckled to himself as he continued leading me into the hallway. “That is yet another privilege to earn.”</p><p>He swept me through the house, showing me the different sitting rooms and libraries and smoking room and wine cellar and garden veranda and the amazing views of the mountains. I felt a great relief when I saw Mount Rainier, it meant that I wasn’t too far out of Seattle. But the house was enormous, I was definitely going to get lost in it. The outside looked old, but the inside was done in a timeless style. It was incredibly tidy, but it at least felt lived in, not one of those stuffy old houses with furniture that no one sits on.</p><p>The final place he showed me was the kitchen. <em>Now this place has definitely not been touched.</em> Everything was immaculate, no fingerprints on anything. I was scared to touch anything, but Kylo opened the large fridge to pull out a platter of fruit. He lifted me up onto the island in the kitchen, picked up a strawberry, and brought it to my lips. My stomach gurgled.</p><p>“I know that your stomach is not doing well, but you’ve also had nothing in it for nearly two days. You need to eat.” He left the strawberry at my mouth, it was a game of chicken. Unfortunately he was right: my stomach needed something in it. I tentatively opened my mouth and he gently placed the fruit inside.</p><p>He fed me a small amount of fruit, enough that I didn’t feel nauseous but not more than my stomach could handle. He washed his hands and ran a washcloth over my face where the fruit juice had dribbled. As he threw the cloth in the laundry, I hunched forward, my hands on either side of my thighs, resting on the counter.</p><p>“We have a few hours, so what would you like to do now, my pet?” He asked me. I gaped at him.</p><p>
  <em>What do I want to to? What do I want to do!? Didn’t he just give me a speech about how I was his pet and he decided what happened to me? The nerve of him… but he did say something about a punishment session, so I need to not push it, be smart about this Rey.</em>
</p><p>“I, I don’t, uh, know.” I didn’t have to play dumb on this one though, I really <em>didn’t</em> know how to answer.</p><p>“My love, you have so much at your disposal, what do you wish to do?” <em>This is a trap, definitely a trap.</em></p><p>“Kylo, I, uh, there’s, well, there’s too many options.” <em>Make him come to me.</em> “It’s the paradox of choice: too <em>many</em> options leads to indecisiveness. Maybe you could give me three options to choose from? I’m, uh, not, not really used to choices…”</p><p>“Yes darling, I understand your discomfort.” I mean, I wasn’t lying, I’d not had much choice growing up. Almost everything was decided for me. Maybe if I'd have grown up differently, having an owner (<em>gag</em>) to make every choice for me would be comforting, but I found it suffocating. “Let’s see… reading or cooking or exercise?”</p><p>“I think I might collapse if I try the exercise.” He had drained a not <em>small</em> amount of blood from me, physical exertion was only going to lead to more bad things happening. “My stomach still isn’t feeling <em>great</em>, so I guess reading then?”</p><p>He smiled at me, gently pulling me off the counter and through the hallways to the library. It was an enormous set of rooms on multiple stories, staircases lead upwards at regular intervals. <em>It must be at least half the house, at least this entire wing</em>. I looked at it all in amazement. I loved libraries, I loved reading, but I was used to more… normal tastes in books.</p><p>“I’ve amassed quite a collection, it’s been my biggest hobby: tracking down and collecting objects of my desire.” He leered over at me. “What would you like to read?”</p><p>I ran my hand over the closest shelf, all the books leather bound and in Italian <em>I think</em>. I looked around, trying to see if there was a shelf of paperback mysteries or fluffy romance novels with shirtless models on the cover. I loved to read, but all the books I could see looked like <em>work</em>.</p><p>“Do you have anything less…” I gestured to the neat shelves. “Hard?”</p><p>“Ah yes, the modern fiction section would be over here.” He led me to another room off the main library hall. This room was much lighter and had some overstuffed couches. It was crammed full of books, just like the rest of the library, but I actually recognized the names of these books. I trailed my hand over the spines as I figured out his organizational system. I eventually pulled out <em>Ender’s Game</em>. I’d read it many times, but I figured the familiarity with <em>something</em> might help put me at ease.</p><p>I walked over to an arm chair, but Kylo pulled me down onto a couch with him. The couch was nearly large enough to count as a daybed. He adjusted me until I was laying against him in a comfortable position.</p><p>“Are you going to read anything?”</p><p>“I’ll read what you’re reading.” He smiled at me and played with my hair. He couldn’t keep his hands off me. I rolled my eyes and opened the book.</p><p>"What about the windows?" I gestured to the clear windows. We'd be flitting around the house and the day was overcast, so he hadn't gotten much sun, but sitting here for an hour or more was definitely going to get to him. </p><p>"Special glass, it filters a specific spectrum so I don't get burned. And I can have them black out if I want." He pulled out a smart phone and pressed it a few times. The glass darkened quickly until it was completely opaque. I nodded at him and he brought the window back to normal. <em>He's really thought of </em>everything<em>, hasn't he?</em></p><p>I’d made it through a good portion of it before I must have fallen asleep. <em>Stupid blood loss, stupid exhaustion, stupid comfortable couch</em>. Kylo was still stroking my hair when I came to, the book on the ground where it had fallen. I looked out the window at the lengthening shadows.</p><p>“It’s nearly dinner time, sunshine. We need to get you changed for the occasion.” He guided me back to my room despite my protests that I was fine in the clothes I was wearing. “I’ve cultivated a wardrobe for you and I want to see what makes you look the best.”</p><p>He pulled me into the closet with him, but I was lost already. I could tell what some of the items were, but it mostly just looked like random colors to me. I looked in the drawers to see if I could find the legging or jeans or sports bras. I just found lingerie, so much lingerie. <em>I don’t really want to know why he bought so many underthings…</em></p><p>He actually pulled out a rather simple dress in the end which I eyed suspiciously as he handed it to me. I had pulled off the previous “dress” and was stepping into the new one when he tutted at me.</p><p>“Oh those undergarments simply won’t do! Take them off.” Then he stood and waited for me to obey.</p><p>I decided to play it safe for the time being and took off my underwear. He held his hand out for them and stuffed the panties in his pocket (<em>gag, again</em>). I waited for him to hand me another set, but he gestured for me to continue dressing. I still gave him a look.</p><p>“The dress is too tight for you to wear anything underneath.” He gestured for me to continue dressing. I didn’t know what kind of ladies he hung out with, but I had never had to forgo panties for fashion. Kylo didn’t seem to like my hesitation and raised his eyebrows at me, so I quickly shimmied into the dress.</p><p>It felt like I had been stuffed into a tube. The dress was a strapless mini-dress that felt so soft but was incredibly tight around my torso. As Kylo stepped behind me to zip it up, I felt the dress cinching in on me. When he got to the top of the zipper, I didn’t feel like I could take a full breath. <em>That’s probably what he wants</em>.</p><p>This time, though, he did give me shoes. Stiletto heels that I had no business wearing. I’d spent my life wearing sneakers or flats, never anything with a heel. But Kylo probably knew this because when I started tottering around, his hand flashed out and steadied me by the waist.</p><p>He (slowly) led me back downstairs and to the dining room, where he deposited me at the polished table. Disappearing into the kitchen, he returned with two glasses of dark, red wine, sitting down across from me. Kylo handed me my glass and bought his glass to mine with a small <em>clink</em>.</p><p>“Do you only drink reds or is that a stereotype?” My awkward self didn’t know what to do, making small talk seemed like the thing to do at the moment. Kylo smiled at me though, so I was relieved.</p><p>“I enjoy many things that go against the vampiric stereotypes. Though I do admit that I enjoy the parallels between my meaty reds and my meaty redheads.” He laughed at himself and I blanched. “Oh don’t worry, you are better than any other man, woman, or vampire I’ve ever been with. You’re perfect.”</p><p>I didn’t know how to respond, so I started drinking the glass in front of me. I didn’t have a lot in my stomach, so I didn’t drink quickly, but before I knew it, I’d downed a whole glass. <em>It is going to be sooo difficult to stand in these heels after this</em>. Kylo brought me a glass of white wine and came out with food: fish and roasted vegetables.</p><p>“You’re supposed to have white with fish, but I will continue with this bottle.” He watched me cut up my food and eat. It was a small portion, but it was the perfect amount for my tired stomach. I finished the food and he refilled my glass again. “Let’s listen to some music while your food digests a little.”</p><p>He led me to one of the rooms he’d showed me before, I thought he’d called it the smoking room, but it lacked a humidor of cigars. He said he didn’t smoke, but liked the ambiance of an old-school smoking room. There was a very nice sound system though, so Kylo sat me down and went to a monitor on the wall to select something. <em>Rhapsody in Blue</em> started to come out of the hidden speakers. We sat and listened to music for what must have been an hour, my glass getting filled whenever he deemed it too low.</p><p>I was drunk by the time he went back and turned off the music. When he sat back down with me on the couch, his face was serious. For a split second, I couldn’t remember why I was mad at him or why he looked like something bad was going to happen.</p><p>“Darling, I told you there would be punishment.” He started. I playfully batted at him.</p><p>“Punishment? Oh Kylo, why don’t you just eat me out again.” <em>Oh yeah, I’m drunk</em>.</p><p>“While I would like nothing more than to indulge you, punishment is essential to this relationship. You must know what you can and cannot do. You did so many bad things while I was gone and now that we’re back together your behavior hasn’t improved. Please come with me.”</p><p>He pulled me along to a shelf on one of the walls and pressed some sort of hidden panel. The shelf swung forward revealing a set of spiral stairs leading down. I looked at it in fear, but at that moment in my cloudy head, it was just fear of trying to walk down the stairs in high heels. I looked at him and then the stairs and then my feet. He must have gotten the message because he quickly scooped me up in his arms, starting down the stairs before I was even settled.</p><p>“Oh pet, this is going to be <em>so</em> fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Crime and Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo makes sure Rey knows exactly why she's getting punished.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo descended the stairs into darkness quickly so I wasn’t sure how far underground we were. It didn’t smell dirty or moldy so at least it was well taken care of. I was suddenly laid on a bed, sliding along the silk sheets. I drunkenly enjoyed the sensation of the soft material on my skin so I writhed in place. I felt the bed sink next to me.</p><p>“Oh darling, you look phenomenal when you do that.” I could feel his hand on my thigh, stroking higher.</p><p>“I guess this means you can see in the dark…” I said, disappointed at how outmatched I would be against Kylo.</p><p>“If you’re unable to see, you’re unable to see what’s coming.” He said and I could hear the smile on his face. “I find blindfolds restrictive, this works much better <em>and</em> I get to see your eyes roll back in your head.”</p><p>He continued to stroke my thigh up and down, but didn’t get close to my center. The wine had gone to my head by that point, so I began to whine and tried to push his hand up into my sex. He tutted and said something about <em>patience. Patience? He wasn’t </em><em>just</em><em> patient, he was just made of stone. Is it a thing to have </em>too<em> much self-control? Considering how much he said he wanted me, </em><em>h</em><em>e’s only fucked me once in the two days I’ve been here. Is this Tantric Kidnapping?</em></p><p>“What are you planning? You said this was punishment…” I asked. <em>It’s my first time, he can’t do </em>that<em> much to me… right?</em></p><p>He hummed to himself as he worked his hands up my sides to the top of my dress. The dress was tight against my skin as he pulled it down to reveal my breasts, the rolled fabric bunching at my underbust. He suckled against my nipples for a minute or so apiece before he moved away.</p><p>“This might sting a little at first…” he said. Pain shot through both my nipples simultaneously and my hands immediately went to figure out what was wrong. “Ah, ah, no touching.”</p><p>Kylo held my wrists together as the pain started to lessen on my breasts. After a few moments, I felt the pain again on my breasts as they were pulled up by the nipple, my drunken brain started trying to put it all together. <em>He’s got one hand on my wrists, but his other hand is not on two of my breasts at once, so they’ve got to be connected. Oh why can’t he just turn on the lights</em>.</p><p>I gasped as Kylo tugged the chain connecting the nipple clamps, pulling at random intervals and listening to me gasp in pain and then in pleasure. I felt his breath on my neck as he started to kiss every inch of open skin. He nipped lightly at my jugular and I started pleading with him to not drink from me again.</p><p>“Oh pet, you’re not ready for another few days at least, maybe even a week. I don’t want to injure you… much.”</p><p>I felt him jerk me off the bed and up to my feet, still teetering on the high heels. He led me to something and instructed me to bend at the waist. I felt a collar around my neck and two cuffs at my wrists, making me think of those old-fashioned stocks in western films. Something that felt like a very large ottoman was brought up underneath me, letting me rest my weight, lessening the pressure on my lower back, but leaving my breasts swinging free. My ankles were locked in place, spread wide enough for easy access. I was open to him in all ways.</p><p>I felt his hand on my back, working the muscles as they had tightened in anticipation to what was happening. He massaged my back and then my glutes and then my legs. I heard him stand in front of me to caress my face and hair.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, I hate to do this to you,” Kylo started to say. “It’s a necessity though, so we’ll start off with the basics. What do you call me?”</p><p>“Kylo? Mr. Ren?” I guessed. “Sir?”</p><p>“When we’re down here, you are to call me ‘master’ is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes sir, uh, master.” It didn’t feel natural.</p><p>“It’s a start.”</p><p>I heard a box of metal things clanking around in front of me. <em>He can move so quietly, he must be making noise for my benefit</em>.</p><p>“Pet, do you know what I am punishing you for?”</p><p>“Snap… and trying to run away today.” I wracked my brain thinking of anything I’d forgotten. Before Kylo had gone on his “holiday”, I’d pretty much done what he’d said.</p><p>“Considering your punishment for the boy, I will waive your punishment for trying to escape. The fact that you recognized it pleases me, because if you admit your wrong doing, I will go eas...ier on the punishment.” He paused for dramatic effect. “So, the boy. What did you do wrong?”</p><p>“I let him kiss me.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I let him put his arms around me.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Uh… I begged you not to kill him when you were in my apartment?</p><p>“You’re forgetting one thing.” <em>Had Kylo heard us? Had my declaration of love to Snap made it to his ears?</em></p><p>“I… told Snap I…” I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.</p><p>“What did you tell Snap?” Kylo knew exactly what I’d told Snap, but he wanted to draw it out of me. He wanted me to admit that professing love was a <em>mistake</em> I’d made. <em>Should I push this? If I don’t push it now, when can it?</em></p><p>“I told Snap I loved him, but it wasn’t a mistake, it’s true, I do love him.” I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.</p><p>“Hmm, we might have different definitions of what a ‘mistake’ is.” His voice had grown cold. “What would you say if he and Miss Connix came back from Oregon as a couple?”</p><p>“What? No, Kaydel was the one to set me up with Snap. She didn’t like him that way.” <em>Kaydel wouldn’t, she couldn’t!</em></p><p>“You may have seen me go into the bathroom with Mr. Wexley, but you didn’t see me deal with Miss Connix.” <em>No no no, this can’t be happening, Kylo can’t have hypnotized them into dating, how is that possible?</em> “As it turns out, they will return from the long weekend as lovers rather than friends. You and Snap had decided amicably that you weren’t the right fit for each other after your first date, but the three of you were great friends and still hung out all the time. No one will question it, I mean Kaydel and Snap had been carpooling to work for nearly a year before you arrived.”</p><p>My mouth hung open. My relationship was gone in a puff of smoke, taken by this maniac who only liked me because I tasted nice to him. I did begin to cry.</p><p>“Snap, Snap’s gone? He’s left, left me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Said Kylo, drawing out the <em>yesss</em>. “He left you, as did your friend Kaydel. What’s worse: being alone and lonely or being alone surrounded by your friends?”</p><p>His words were cutting deep, prodding at things that I couldn’t handle.</p><p>“Stop, stop. I know that Snap would have never left me if, if you hadn’t butted in!”</p><p>“Do you know that?” I could hear his voice right in my ear, his hand inching down the side of my breast to the chain that hung between them. “Do you know that he would never leave you? Because he would, he was always going to leave you. He would grow old and die, leaving you a widow.”</p><p>Kylo tugged gently at the chain, pulling my nipples.</p><p>“I won’t leave you though, and you know that deep in your bones.” His fingers were flipping my nipples with the clamps back and forth. “I am connected to you, bound to you in a ritual of blood. I won’t grow old and die. I have money enough to give you whatever you need.”</p><p>Kylo’s voice was hypnotizing; my mind flashed to the house and the clothes then to Snap’s apartment and his old car. <em>Kylo does have the material possessions to take care of me…</em></p><p>“But what happens when you grow tired of me?” It was a small voice, but in the silence of the room, it was clear.</p><p>“My sweet, why do you think I’ll grow bored of you?” There was actually concern in his voice, <em>well, I think it’s concern, anyway.</em></p><p>“No one wants me, I'm a second choice at best, when they can they move on to better things. Even Snap didn't take a long time to convince..."</p><p>“What part of ‘bound in a ritual of blood’ sounds like I will leave you? I am bound to you just as much as you are bound to me. I will find wonder in you for now until eternity.”</p><p>As much as his words soothed a large part of my anxiety, it wasn’t enough to erase years of neglect.</p><p>“I’m just your pet, I’m your property, something for you to warm your cock in before you go off to bigger and better things.”</p><p>At that moment, the lights in the room came up. Not bright, just a soft warm glow that made the room seem even more like a cave. While there was very little in the room, it was quite large. Several identical, closed doors were spaced around the perimeter; I couldn’t tell which one we had entered from. Kylo was kneeling in front of me, looking concerned.</p><p>“Rey,” he used my name for the first time since I’d met him. He talked in short, direct sentences. “You will not be thrown away. You will not be left out. You will have anything you want. I will take care of you. I will never leave you. I will only hide you away if you’re in danger. I will do anything to protect you.”</p><p>“So why are you punishing me?” This was too much whiplash for my head, even if I hadn't been drinking. <em>He loves me, but he wants to hurt me. He’ll protect me, but he wants to suck my blood.</em></p><p>“Rey, parents punish their children when they do something wrong so they learn. It doesn’t mean they love them any less. A professor will mark your essays harshly if they know you can do better. Do you understand Rey? I won’t move on until you understand.”</p><p>Kylo was looking me dead in the eye and I could feel myself falling into those deep, black holes. He held my face in his hands and pressed his forehead to mine, feeling my heartbeat slow as I continued to stare at him. For a moment, a scene flashed before my eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I was dressed in a flowing green gown, the cut of the neckline nearly scandalous. Around my neck glittered diamonds and on my left hand an emerald engagement ring. Kylo was standing next to me looking debonair in a perfectly fitted tuxedo, his arm around my waist. He handed me a glass of champagne and whispered something in my ear that made me laugh. He introduced me to several faceless guests, their names lost to the wind. We stood under an arch of twinkling lights as a photographer took our picture together, my left hand on his breast, his arm pulling me close into him. Several women commented how beautiful we were and how lucky I was to have him.</em>
</p><p>I tried to gasp and pull away, but remembered I was in the stocks.</p><p>“What, what was that? What, what did you do to me? How did you, did you get in my head?”</p><p>“I only showed you what could be. What you could have if you commit yourself to me as I have committed to you.” He paused as the gears in my head turned. <em>A lifetime of security in exchange for what? A little sex? I’d be the highest paid whore in the world, but I’d still be a whore. A gilded cage is still a cage. </em>I remembered how he’d bathed me, washed my hair, wrapped me up in soft towels. He’d been gentle with me, making sure I was the one to get pleasure, I was the one that was put first. <em>Who’s ever done that for me before Kylo? Who has ever wanted me more than I wanted them? Who could give me more than Kylo? </em></p><p>The more I thought about Kylo, the more I felt a tug deep in my heart towards him, like I was making the right decision. A though flashed in my head that our comingled blood might have something to do with that feeling, but it was quickly drowned out by counterarguments. Here was a man, standing right in front of me, telling me that he would take care of me, telling me that I would want for nothing in life. All I’d ever done in my life before that point had been survival: the contract I’d signed with Plutt, the plea deal. Just things to stave off my execution date. I thought about what all I could do if instead of trying to survive, I was allowed to thrive.</p><p>“Do you understand Rey?” He asked again.</p><p>“Yes… master.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Just Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo finally gets to punish Rey, but she must learn to wait a little bit longer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo smiled at me. A real, genuine smile of happiness and my heart melted a bit. I was instantly filled with the feeling that I’d made the right decision. He kissed me deeply on the mouth and weaved his fingers through my hair. I tried to do the same, again forgetting that I was in the stocks. I whined into him, but he didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>When Kylo withdrew from me, he still had the smile, but it left his face as he quickly formed an impassive mask with his features. He grabbed something from out of my vision and returned with something black in his hand. The lights were still low, so I couldn’t make any features out.</p><p>“Do you know what this is, pet?” He held out his hand, but I was still having trouble.</p><p>“No, master.” He smiled at the word. He brought the object up to my mouth, trying to gently shove it in. “Hey, no, wait, what is that, what are you doing.”</p><p>My last words were lost into the gag he placed into my mouth. A rubbery ball forced my teeth apart and the straps were brought around and connected behind my head. Even after it was in place, I continued to try to speak, confident that Kylo would know what I was trying to say.</p><p>“And now we get to the next fundamental: when we are here, you are not to speak unless given permission or spoken to. Sounds of pleasure are permitted unless otherwise specified.”</p><p>My gagged reply apparently did not please him so he brought up the small box I assumed he was shaking earlier. He shook it again for dramatic effect. If I’d had to guess, I would have said it was a box of bolts, but I couldn’t guess (<em>or didn’t want to know</em>) what he would do with those.</p><p>“And that beautifully segues into my next lesson: punishment.” He pulled an item out of the box and held it up close for me to see. It looked like a small cylinder with a hook at the top. I gave him a questioning look. “When you do something I do not approve of, I will punish you. The bigger the action, the bigger the punishment. To start small: talking out of turn when you were just informed of the rule is a small action and so will result in a small punishment.”</p><p>He took the hooked object from my face and I quickly felt my nipples pulling a bit. When he returned to stand in front of me, my nipples continued to be pulled down. <em>They’re weights! Oh crap, how many does he have in the box?</em> It didn’t hurt at the moment, in fact it felt quite nice, but I wasn’t going to let Kylo in on that yet.</p><p>Kylo, as usual, was one step ahead of me. He studied my face for a moment then dipped his hand in the box, taking a handful of the small weights.</p><p>“I am going to start putting more weight on you. When it gets too much for you to handle, I want you to snap your fingers, can you do that?”</p><p>“Yes master” I said, or <em>tried</em> to say, anyway. I snapped my fingers to show him.</p><p>“Good. Now, if I think you’re lying to get out of punishment, then I’m just going to have to guess the weight for the rest of the punishment.” He reached below me and pulled down on the chain connecting my breasts. It was quite painful and I started squealing through the gag. “I don’t think you’ll want me to guess.”</p><p>He released my breasts but flicked the weight on the chain so it started swaying. Again, it felt quite good, but apparently we weren’t going to stop there. Kylo walked out of my vision again and I felt another small weight added to the chain. I saw his head pop out to one side, studying my face again. I looked at him and nodded as best I could. He smiled. <em>Survive to thrive</em>, I repeated in my head.</p><p>Kylo worked quite slowly, moving from a small tug that was quite nice to a larger tug that I thought might have been nice if I could rub my clit on something to a weight that was getting near my limit. I was whimpering, but I knew that what he had “guessed” was much worse, so I kept nodding at him when he popped around to look at me.</p><p>I didn’t know how much weight was on me when I broke, but he put just a bit more and I was squealing through the gag. I tried to snap my fingers, but apparently I was sweaty or something then, because it wasn’t making a sound. I was frightened and my jerking around in the stocks made the weight on my breasts swing, worsening the pain. For a few seconds, I was worried that Kylo wasn’t going to stop. I could feel the hot tears down the sides of my face.</p><p>“Shh, honey, it’s OK, it’s OK.” Said Kylo as he took off a large portion of the weight, getting it back into the <em>pleasurable</em> range. He came around to face me and pressed his forehead to mine. <em>Is this how he gets me? Is this how he hypnotizes me?</em> “Sweetheart, you’re fine, you’re fine. You did so good, I’m so proud of you, that can’t have been easy, you went beyond my expectations. Now we both know your limits, I know how far I can take you right now.”</p><p>He wiped the tears off my face and kissed the trails they had left. He kept soothing me as my heartbeat returned to normal and my breathing became less panicked.</p><p>“Baby, I need to take these off.” I nodded enthusiastically at him. Even though it was nice, I could feel it edging into pain. I didn’t know how long you were supposed to go before giving your nipples a break. “It’s going to hurt though, when I take them off. I can take them off one at a time or both together, which one would you prefer?”</p><p>I held up two fingers and he nodded. <em>Why would you want them off one at a time? It’s not going to hurt any less, don’t spread out the pain.</em> But then he counted down and I understood. I wailed as the blood flowed back into the tips of my nipples. I could feel his mouth on one and a hand massaging the other, switching back and forth. When my moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure, he gave each nipple a kiss and stood in front of me.</p><p>“I’m going to take off the gag, do you understand the rules about talking now?”</p><p>I gave my muffled reply and Kylo took off the gag. I flexed my mouth to loosen it back up and tried to keep more drool from dripping down my chin. Kylo was soon wiping a cool cloth over my breasts soothing the throbbing buttons and then over my face.</p><p>“Tha-” I almost got out before I gasped and cringed. <em>Oh no, no. I had spoken, I can’t go through that again, I can’t wear that ball gag for another minute</em>.</p><p>“You may speak to thank me, little one. I am pleased to know that you are satisfied.”</p><p>“Thank you, master.” I said in a small voice, looking at Kylo’s feet. He pulled my chin up and was kissing me again.</p><p>“If we didn’t have more to do tonight, I would take you on the floor right now.” He said and I blushed, my face turning hot. “I’ll make a note that that excites you, but for now we shall move on.”</p><p>He went around back and took hold of the zipper on the back of my dress. It didn’t really keep anything to the imagination at the moment since it had ridden up my ass when my ankles were moved apart, but it did give me the feeling of not being completely naked. A small shield in the onslaught of his gaze. As he pulled the zipper lower and lower, I could feel the dress loosening on my form. Before I knew it, he had zipped the dress completely off, letting the two halves fall away from my back. He pulled the fabric from me.</p><p>“I do like dresses like this, quick access and no mending required afterwards.” He smiled and tossed the dress aside. I heard him open one of the doors and rummage around for a bit. <em>The noise must be for my benefit but he still doesn’t want me to </em>see<em> what’s coming.</em></p><p>I heard him put something down behind me and then his fingers as they trailed up my spine.</p><p>“What are you getting punished for?” He asked without a hint of the care that he’d shown not a moment before.</p><p>“For Snap, master”</p><p>“And what specifically did you do that you should be punished for?”</p><p>“We went on dates and held hands and put our arms around each other and kissed and…” I trailed off. We were back where we started on this, but I needed to get through this. I needed more time to figure everything out. I nearly whispered the last part “… And, I told him I loved him, master”</p><p>“And why would that make me angry?” I was relieved when he moved on, glad that I had placated him with my answer.</p><p>“You told me not to let him do anything but hold my hand, master.”</p><p>“And do you know <em>why</em> I told you he couldn’t do anything but hold your hand?”</p><p>“Because I’m yours, master. Only yours.”</p><p>“Yes. Mine. My pet, my companion, my lover.” I blushed again when he said “lover”, still not knowing what my place in everything was. <em>I’m going to have to get examples when we get out of here. Is there anyone else I know from history that would fit in the same position?</em> “Do you know what <em>I</em> was doing while you were playing with that boy?”</p><p>“I, uh, master, I, you were, uh, getting the house ready for me? Master.” I hoped that was respectful enough for him, I honestly didn’t know where he got off to during his time away.</p><p>“That was one part of it, yes. And other things we will get to later. But do you think I was enjoying time with another woman while I was gone?”</p><p>“Master, I, I didn’t, didn’t, well…” In truth, I had thought he had many women my same position: humans that fed his desires. A few weeks after he’d left a not small part of my heart thought that he’d just grown tired of me.</p><p>“I can see the cogs in your head turning, sweetheart.” He interrupted my train of thought. “The answer is ‘no’. I did not enjoy time with another woman. I did not relieve myself of my passion <em>once</em> while I was gone from you, no matter how much my body yearned for it. There has been no one since meeting you. No blood. No sex. So, let’s try again: Do you know what I was doing while you were playing with that boy?”</p><p>“Waiting, master.” I used my small voice again. As small as I could make it. “You were waiting for me, but I wasn’t waiting for my master.”</p><p>“Do you fully understand why you are being punished? Do you agree that you should be punished? Because if you don’t, there’s no point. I won’t punish you if you think you did nothing wrong, that only leads to resentment.”</p><p>
  <em>For someone that abducted me, he’s sure being nice to me down here. If only he was this nice in the upstairs bedroom. </em>
</p><p>“Yes, master. I understand.”</p><p>“Good. This punishment will be about patience. Can you think of what a good punishment would be for that?”</p><p>“Master, you can,” I racked my brain. He said so much about patience when he was in my room at Organa House. <em>It must be nice having literally all the time you want. Patience doesn’t mean anything when you’re a hundred years old. Actually, how old is he? I should ask him.</em> A bit of my drunken brain hadn’t made it out of the haze yet apparently. I trudged forward. “You can, tease me, master?</p><p>“That was more of a question, but correct nonetheless.” He moved back to where my legs were spread open to him. His hand trailed from the small of my back down through my ass to my clit, which he flicked, causing me to gasp. “I’m going to prepare you for your punishment now. I am going to explain what I’m doing because this is all new to you. In the future, this will not be the case as the surprise is half the fun.”</p><p>I didn’t need to see Kylo to tell that he was grinning.</p><p>Kylo was gentle as he prepared me for the punishment. First washing my intimate parts then kneading my muscles with oil, relaxing them so that I wouldn’t cramp. He pulled my hair into a bun on top of my head so it wouldn’t fall into my face. I drank the water he offered to me greedily, knowing that I would probably have a terrible hangover in the morning. I was content with everything he was doing until he started dripping an abundance of oil down the crack of my ass.</p><p>“Do you know why I’m doing this pet?”</p><p>“Master, you’re going to stick a finger back there, I believe.”</p><p>“Partially true.” But he didn’t elaborate.</p><p>A finger is what he started with though. I could feel his index finger slowly moving in and out of me. Prodding with just enough pressure to move a little further every time. It was, as all things Kylo, incredibly slow and incredibly sexy. He continued to drip oil onto his finger as he got deeper and deeper into my ass. When he couldn’t push in any further, he started to rotate his finger as he entered, making sure everything was well lubricated. Once he was satisfied, he withdrew his finger.</p><p>“Do you know what this is sweetheart?” He held something at my back entrance where his finger had been. It was hard and cold.</p><p>“Is it a butt plug, master?”</p><p>“Why yes, pet, it is. This is going to be a little uncomfortable at first, so please try to relax.”</p><p>He repeated what he’d done with his finger: slowly moving in and out as oil was added. At first, I could handle the intruder, but then it kept getting wider as it went. Every time I thought <em>well that has to be the widest point</em>, he’d push a little further and my ass would get stretched more. Eventually, he slowed down <em>as if he could slow down </em>even<em> more</em>, and held the plug so that it was keeping me open.</p><p>“Have you enjoyed this pet?” He was teasing me, I realized that I was at the widest point, that once the plug sunk in, my punishment would probably start. <em>As if this isn’t punishment enough!</em></p><p>“It’s, um, well, I, maybe not on its own, master?” If I could have ground my clit into the ottoman I was resting on, I’m sure it would have felt great. Unfortunately, I hadn’t been able to move at all.</p><p>“That can be arranged.” He gave the plug a final push and it sank into me. It tapered quickly after the wide part and I was afraid that it was going to get stuck, but there was a wide flared base that stopped it from sinking too deep. Kylo gave a few taps on the base which reverberated though me in a strange way. Not bad, just strange.</p><p>I felt my breasts pulled by their nipples again. They were a little sore, not hurting like I expected them to. He placed the clamps back on, tightening them until they held firmly. Weight was added until it felt a hair too close to hurting. As Kylo gave the weight a little swing, I gasped. With the weight hurting a little bit but the plug in my ass to clench down on, it actually started to feel nice. Not enough to drive me over the edge, but nice.</p><p>Kylo started exploring my pussy next, shoving in an increasing number of fingers. I didn’t know how many he’d gotten to because I was extra distracted by my ass and nipples. I could almost <em>hear</em> him smiling at himself as I gasped and a small moan escaped. So it was a surprise when I felt something almost spherical enter when he removed his fingers.</p><p>“Do you know what that was my dear?” He was standing in front of me, holding a remote.</p><p>“I don’t know, master. I thought it was a stone or maybe an egg, but those are just guesses, master.”</p><p>“It is an egg, a very special kind of egg.” he pressed a button on the remote and I felt the egg come to life inside me. As it shifted inside of me, it pressed the plug in my ass, sending vibrations into my intestines. I didn’t know what sound to make, so I ended up with a big sigh. Kylo turned off the egg and I tried to grind my hips into anything.</p><p>“One last piece and then we’re ready!” He said in an almost sing-song voice. I felt him pull my lower lips aside to find my clit. He kissed and suckled it for a minute, leaving me panting, before he put something on it. <em>I think it’s a clip. A chip clip. A chip clip on my clit.</em> I shouldn’t have drunk so much.</p><p>Kylo came in front of me carrying a comfortable looking arm chair with him. He plopped down and looked at me, erection obvious in his pants. He looked me over for a while, it almost reminded me of the first time I was in his office. He still looked like he wanted to devour me, just in a slightly different way.</p><p>“Let’s perform a quick test,” He said as he pressed some buttons on his remote. The egg vibrated for a few seconds, then whatever was on my clit did the same, drawing loud moans from me. Kylo seemed pleased and started giving me a few rules. “Punishment is not to permanently injure you. I am not the same type of man who gave you your scars. If something hurts or if you think something is wrong, you will tell me. If you lie and say something’s wrong to get out of punishment though, the next punishment will be ten times worse, but not in terms of pain. Am I understood?”</p><p>“Yes master.”</p><p>“You will tell me if you are about to climax. You are not to climax without my permission. That will always be a rule unless I tell you otherwise. If you feel yourself getting close to your orgasm, you are to tell me. Am I understood?”</p><p>“Yes master.”</p><p>“You are learning patience. So with this punishment you will learn to wait for me. Am I understood?”</p><p>“Yes master.”</p><p>“Very well, lets begin.”</p><p>The vibrations started small, more tickling me than anything. They were ramped up and down as Kylo tried to find the perfect frequency that would keep me on edge, but not throw me over. I was sweating and shaking very quickly, the weights attached to my breasts moving with the jerks of my hips trying to get more pressure. He started to ramp up the vibrations once again, but this time he didn’t stop.</p><p>“Master!” I cried. “Master please, I don’t know if I can hold it.”</p><p>“Tell me when it’s closer.”</p><p>“Master, it’s close, I don’t know how much longer.” I was shaking, so close to the release my body craved.</p><p>“Wait my love. Don’t let it overwhelm you. You will wait for my command.”</p><p>I was yelling that I was about to go over when he completely turned off the toys. I cried out in frustration, but didn’t say any words. I wanted to cry, I wanted to cum so much.</p><p>“How are you doing sweetheart?” Kylo was kneeling in front of me.</p><p>“It’s, it’s, so hard, master.” I wanted to beg for him to make me cum, but I’d tried that before and it hadn’t ended well.</p><p>“How does everything feel? Does anything hurt too much when the toys are on?”</p><p>“My nipples are getting a little sore, but it’s not too bad yet.”</p><p>As Kylo removed a bit of weight from the chain between my breasts, it couldn’t help but wonder at him. <em>He is punishing me, but he’s making sure I know the rules. He wants to give me pain, but with a commiserate amount of pleasure. He keeps making sure that I’m OK when he could just leave me here with the toys turned on low and get the same effect. </em></p><p>“Let’s resume.” He fiddled with the remote until I was at a low enough setting that I couldn’t build myself up. “Now my sweet, let’s have a chat.”</p><p>His chair was pulled up closer to me.</p><p>“Why am I doing this to you?”</p><p>“Because I’m impatient. Because I couldn’t wait for you, master.”</p><p>“Who brings you pleasure?”</p><p>“You do master.”</p><p>“Who do you belong to?”</p><p>“I am yours, master.”</p><p>We went around like that for a while. My breaths getting more and more ragged as there continued to be no end in sight. Minutes seemed like hours. <em>I wish I had a clock so that I could tell how long this had been going on. If he told me 30 minutes or 30 hours, I feel like I’d believe him either way.</em></p><p>“What do you want me to do to you? Not now, but eventually, what is your greatest sexual desire?” He posed the question and I tried to think about it. It was difficult with the toys buzzing away, but once I had something in mind I opened my mouth to say it. “No, no, let me see.”</p><p>He knelt in front of me and pressed our foreheads together.</p><p>
  <em>I was laying on the bed, arms and legs attached to the corners like I’d woken up yesterday. Kylo lay beneath me, hands playing with my breasts while he kissed my neck. He asked if I was ready and I whined in response, him laughing. He slipped a vibrating egg into my pussy and then guided his cock into my ass. He groaned as he felt the vibrations through my body. One hand left my breasts and trailed down to my clit which he flicked back and forth. I gasped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He started pumping in and out, shallower than if he was on top, but it was still a lot for me to take. </em>
  <em>Kylo picked up speed as I got closer and closer to the edge, enjoying the vibrations through his chest as I moaned louder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m close.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know baby, I can feel it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, I’m too close!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re so beautiful like this, you know?”</em>
</p><p>“Please, master, it’s too much!” I yelled as I jerked out of Kylo’s grip. Even as I looked terrified at what was about to happen, Kylo didn’t seem fazed. He kissed me deep on the lips as I tried everything in my power to stop my impending orgasm.</p><p>“I will count down from ten, when I reach zero, you are allowed to cum. Am I understood?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, master!”</p><p>Keeping the thing on my clit vibrating away, Kylo removed the vibrating egg, his cock replacing it a moment later. He worked in at a quicker place than the first time, but with the plug still occupying my ass, it was a tight fit.</p><p>“10… 9…”</p><p>He pulled back.</p><p>“8… 7…”</p><p>He slammed back in, making the nipple clamps jerk and sway.</p><p>“6… 5…”</p><p>He leaned on top of my back, hugging my waist.</p><p>“4… 3…”</p><p>He picked up the pace of his hips.</p><p>“2…. 1…”</p><p>When he pushed in, he ground his hips into mine, pushing the clit vibrator hard into me. At the same time, his fingers removed the clamps from my nipples, and they dropped to the floor. The blood returned to my nipples right after he said:</p><p>“Zero.”</p><p>I exploded in sensations. My nipples hurt with the returning blood, but Kylo’s hands didn’t leave them, massaging the aching buds. My clit was getting vibrated by the clip and ground into my pelvis by Kylo’s hips, almost overstimulating me with just that sensation. But he still had his cock in me, which pulsed and flexed as my walls clinched down on him. The plug made it so much tighter than when he’d fucked me before. My muscles tensed and released as waves of orgasm washed over me. Every time I thought it would end, it didn’t, it just kept going until there was nothing in my head but pleasure.</p><p>I must have passed out because when I regained my sense of the world, I was in a bathtub. I blinked and looked around, my muscles protesting every movement.</p><p>“Shh, shh, honey, I’m here, you’re OK, you did great, I’ve got you cleaned up, we’re just soaking in the tub to let your muscles relax.” Kylo’s arms snaked around my waist and held me to him. I didn’t make a move to stop him.</p><p>“Where are we master?” My voice fried from my punishment. Everything looked a little blurry and I wasn’t very familiar with the house.</p><p>“We’re in our room, in the bathroom. We’re upstairs now, you call me Kylo now.” He brushed my hair and massaged my aching muscles.</p><p>“Did I do good, Kylo?” I don’t know what possessed me to ask the question, but for some reason that was the first thing that popped to mind.</p><p>“Oh baby, you do so good. You were so good. I couldn’t have asked for anything better. I am so proud of you, that couldn’t have been easy…” Kylo continued to sing my praises as I basked in the afterglow of my session. More praise than I’d ever gotten in my life was heaped upon me in the next ten minutes. “Did <em>I</em> do OK? Were you OK with that? Did I push you too far?”</p><p>While I was surprised that he was asking those questions, <em>He must have been reading a "how to be a good Dom” book</em>, I had an answer for him immediately.</p><p>“If that’s what punishment is like, I’m going to be a very bad girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Rey talk about their relationship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up back in the bed where it started, but this time I remained unbound. There was no blanket on top of me and I shivered in the cool air. <em>I guess vampires don’t feel cold?</em> I hadn’t opened my eyes yet when I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me back under the covers.</p><p>“Good morning little one, are you cold?” Kylo breathed into my ear. He held me close inhaling my scent. “Would you like me to warm you up?”</p><p>I purred back at him in the affirmative. He explored every inch of my body while his hand move towards my center. But as soon as he was between my legs, his touch was hurting.</p><p>“Ahh! No, please stop!” I cried out, trying to get away from his touch. I nearly fell off the bed, but Kylo hadn’t completely let go of me.</p><p>“Darling, what’s wrong? Where does it hurt?” Kylo threw all the covers from the bed on the floor, trying to get a better look at me.</p><p>We both saw me in the light and I knew why I was so sore: I had bruises all over my body. Some were obviously hickies Kylo had given me during our love making, but others had to have been from him grasping my hips or his pelvis slamming into mine. The worst of it was when he gently worked my panties <em>which were of course matched with my bralette</em> down my legs and we could both see the bruising to my most intimate parts. I looked up at Kylo horrified, but he had already dashed from the room. When he returned he was holding a familiar object.</p><p>“What the hell are you going to do with that!?” I nearly screamed at him holding the knife from the ritual. <em>If he brings that thing any closer to my lady bits, I’m going to go Buffy on him!</em></p><p>“No, no my love, this isn’t for you, it’s for me.” He sat next to me in the bed and pricked his finger. A ruby red drop of blood formed. My brain shut down for a moment as the addict in me came out screaming. Quick as lightning, my mouth was around his finger, sucking for all I was worth. I didn’t taste much blood, but as I sucked, I could feel the soreness between my legs dissipate.</p><p>“You make wonderful sounds when you’re sucking something, my sweet.” Kylo said to me once I had let his finger go. I didn’t feel as woozy as I normally did when I took blood. I looked down at my body and saw the same fresh dewy skin I’d see the day before. Vampire blood did have healing properties if you could channel your high correctly, but nothing on this magnitude for one small drop.</p><p>“Kylo, how did you do that?” I asked breathlessly as I shimmied my panties back onto myself.</p><p>“We are bound.” he said simply. Seeing my blank expression, he continued. “Our bond effects us in many different ways, but one of them is that our blood is more powerful to each other. Your blood will sate me at a much lower dose and my blood will do the same to you. In this case, a drop or two would be enough to get you back to normal health.”</p><p>“Wait, if that’s true, then why don’t all vampires take a pet like me?” He scowled at me, but continued his explanation.</p><p>“First, I severely regret telling you that you are my ‘pet’ the first time you asked since you can’t seem to get it out of your mind. Second, because you must find a human that calls you to bind them.”</p><p>“I called you?”</p><p>“In a manner of speaking, yes. Your scent enraptured me the first day. Why do you think I didn’t get up to show you out the door the first time you were in my office? I could hardly conceal my…<em> arousal</em>.” He gestured to his <em>arousal</em> which was already getting <em>aroused</em>.</p><p>“I thought you just didn’t like me,” I pouted at him. I leaned over to him to kiss his jaw, working down to his neck, trying to give <em>him</em> a hickey for once. His hands found my hip and he started humping us together. A freight train of thoughts chose that time to come surging back into my head.</p><p><em> What am I doing!? This is the man that kidnapped me and raped me! </em><em>He didn’t give me a choice in this whole </em>binding <em>thing. I didn’t sign up to be his </em>sugar baby <em>or whatever he wanted to call it. </em><em>Why am I flirting with him? I haven’t even had any booze yet this morning</em>.</p><p>“Wait, stop!” I pulled away from him and sat up on the bed, trying to get a breath of fresh air. Kylo came behind me and put his head on my shoulder, trying to kiss me again. I stood up and Kylo caught my wrists, but didn’t pull me back down to him. “No, quit it, I, I need to think clearly.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, please, tell me what’s wrong.” Kylo looked concerned.</p><p>“You can’t, you can’t do this to me.” I was hyperventilating. “You, you took me and then bound me to you. You didn’t give me any choice. You just took me, took me away from my life. My shitty life, but it was <em>my</em> life. And then, then you give me blood, the thing that got me into the whole mess in the first place? I am an addict, Kylo! This could be the start of a major relapse. I had no choice…”</p><p>I ran out of steam and trailed off at the end. My knees turned wobbly but before I could collapse, Kylo wrapped his arms around me and pulled me gently to the floor. I started to sob at his strong arms around me, feeling more protected than I had in my life, but I couldn’t stand the thought that it was with someone who <em>forced</em> me into the mess.</p><p>“Rey,” Kylo cooed. <em>He’s using my name, he must be serious</em>. “As much as you called me, I was calling you. You felt it the moment we first me.”</p><p>I tried to recall the <em>nonsexual</em> interactions with him. I did feel something in the pit of my stomach when I looked at him, but I’d just assumed it was fear. I’d wanted to run my fingers through his hair and I restrained myself from looking at his ass because I knew what it would do to me.</p><p>“Once a pair like us are aware of each other, the will gravitate together.”</p><p>“I couldn’t help myself, everything was out of my control, I did things with you that I’d never dreamed of.”</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, every other time I’ve seen a pair like us, the first meeting has been a lot more, how would you say, explosive?”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“I once had a vampire friend that caught a whiff of a lady at a dance in the 20’s. He stalked her and within minutes, they were in the bathroom consummating their new union. Another friend saw a man on a horse and without a moment’s hesitation, she threw herself at him, carrying him off into the woods. There is a famous story of king who introduces his daughter to a vampire disguised as a visiting nobleman. As soon as their eyes met the vampire was fucking her on the floor in front of the throne.”</p><p>“That just makes it sound like you didn’t want me as much as those others did…”</p><p>“I can see how it might look that way, but no, that’s not how it works. All those vampires were young and weak, they couldn’t control themselves. But also, their bounties couldn’t control themselves either. The humans’ minds were overcome with lust the second they looked their opposite in the eye. You and I, however, were able to control ourselves. You did not throw yourself at me the second the door to my office was closed and I did not hoist you over my shoulder the minute I stepped into your apartment. Our gravitational pull towards each other was much more controlled that it could have been.”</p><p>“I don’t understand how this is supposed to make me feel better.”</p><p>“I’m trying to get you to understand that you didn’t do anything you didn’t want to do. You very slowly let me into your head, letting me know exactly what you wanted. And I respected your boundaries… to a point. Once I realized how serious you and Snap were, I felt that, uh, drastic action was necessary.”</p><p>“Wait, did your nighttime visits actually happen or were those just dreams?”</p><p>“A bit of both. I actually did those things to you, but your imagination is what came up with it in the first place.”</p><p>“So, what you’re saying is that we were calling each other together and you bound us together to make that permanent?”</p><p>“Yes, exactly.”</p><p>“It still sounds like I didn’t have any choice in the matter. My <em>body</em> never gave me any choice.”</p><p>“Look, I realize this is all a lot to process. Let’s slow down a bit and get dressed for breakfast. OK sweetheart?”</p><p>He picked me up and set me back on the bed. He went into the closet and returned wearing a pair of jeans an a black fitted shirt. He handed me a bundle of grey fabric which turned out to be a sweatshirt <em>shapeless and warm, my favorite!</em> He helped me into some black leggings and pulled on thick socks as I put on my sweatshirt.</p><p>“What happened to <em>clothing befitting a woman of my station</em>?”</p><p>“You’ve done a lot better this weekend than I expected and I think you deserve a break. I made sure to have some of your favorites on hand.” He smiled at me and extended a hand to pull me up off the bed.</p><p>Kylo led me downstairs and into the kitchen. Just like before, he sat me on top of the kitchen island and hand-fed me fruit. At least this time I could get down more than a few bites. I couldn’t wait for my appetite to return. Once finished, he pulled me back into the modern fiction room of the library and onto the same couch.</p><p>“What has gotten into you Kylo? You were mister big, bad, meanie guy one day and now you’re completely different. What’s going on?” I felt confident enough to ask the question, he seemed in such a good mood after the last night.</p><p>“I’ve never been bonded before, but I would attribute it to that. Before, you were a conquest, a prize to prove that I was better than all the other men in your life and I would take what was due me. I claimed you so no one else would. After the ritual of blood? It went from claiming to conserving. I wanted to make you feel beautiful and wonderful and sexy and all the things you want to feel. You’re a piece of me now and I want to take care of you because your happiness is my happiness.”</p><p>My gaze at him softened as he stared off into space. I could feel his grip around me tighten, though not to a point of pain. I leaned my head back into him as he started to stroke my hair. Even after all the sleep I’d gotten the night before, I started to nod off. I could just hear him murmuring in my ear.</p><p>“I will love you til the end of days.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not great at writing endings and I felt like I'd hit a good stopping point, so I thought I'd end it here. Thank you all for reading this far, it means a lot to me.</p><p>Looking at possible sequels, I have two parallel ideas in mind: one with actual plot and the other with just some sexy scenes from Rey/Kylo's relationship. I'll revisit this when I've gotten a few more ideas out of my head.</p><p>Cheers and thanks again!</p><p>M. Desa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>